Exceeding Love
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Bagaimana jika dirimu diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya lagi? Hanya saja dalam ruang waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda? Apakah kau akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini? Atau kau akan merasa sangat bersyukur? Mulailah mencari jalanmu lagi, Luc.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Children

**wiiiiwuuuuwiiiiwuuuuuwiiiwuuuuu~ Halo semuanyaaa~ Kembali lagi bersama author yang jarang update ini X"D Ryoko~! Yang sering banget kena author-block-hiks. Kini kembali dengan cerita fanfiksi untuk fandom Suikoden~! Sebenarnya udah mau publish ini di Luc's day tahun lalu-cuma yha tetiba ilang ide /plak/... begitulah-Baiklah daripada author makin random...silahkan dibaca cerita fanfiksi terbaru dari Author uwu)/ Let's check it out~!**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: The Lost Children**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Main Character(s) : **

**Luc**

**Sasarai**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bagaimana jika dirimu diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya lagi? Hanya saja dalam ruang waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda? Apakah kau akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini? Atau kau akan merasa sangat bersyukur? Mulailah mencari jalanmu lagi, Luc.**_

**.**

**.**

Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi tubunya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Pandangan mata itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi, sesosok laki-laki dengan _ash-brown_ pendek itu terus menatapnya di dalam mimpi. Tatapan dingin dan kosong. Diselimuti penyesalan berbalut syukur. Ia menyaksikan laki-laki dingin itu perlahan hancur seperti pecahan kaca. Tepat di depannya. Namun kini suara laki-laki itu menggema di dalam kepalanya. Ia terus menutupi kedua telinganya, berharap suara itu hilang. Panik, ia pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Memecah keheningan di malam itu.

"LUC! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menggenggam kedua pundaknya erat, dengan wajah khawatir berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Aneh. Seluruh kecemasan itu hilang ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda itu, ketika ia mendengar Namanya dipanggil.

"Tidak… Aku…" jawabnya terpotong, napasnya masih memburu, "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk, Kak. Sepertinya." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kak' itu menghela napas lega. Senyum ramahnya mengembang dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya itu. Kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur memunggunginya, "Ingat, Luc." Ucapnya, "Kau tidak sendirian."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Sasarai."

.

.

Bising. Suara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol membuat Luc tidak tahan. Suara-suara itu seakan memenuhi seisi ruangan, bahkan seperti tidak menyisakan tempat untuknya. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu. Kemudian berlari kecil menaiki anak-anak tangga yang membawa ke lantai paling atas. Dibukanya pintu di ujung tangga, langkah kakinya semakin cepat menghampiri pagar pembatas. Kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan dari atas sana. Rambut _ash-brown_nya terhempas angin dengan lembut. Kini rasa tidak nyaman itu hilang, membuat sang pemuda bermata _olive _itu mengembangkan senyum tipis.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Luc." Sapa suara familiar dari arah belakang Luc.

Luc menoleh, "Sasarai." Sahutnya, "Aku baru saja menemukan ketenangan."

Sasarai tertawa kecil. Kini ia berada di samping Luc, berdiri menyandar pada pagar pembatas. "Padahal, dulu Luc selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan _kakak_. Ah, saat mimpi buruk semalam pun Luc memanggiku Kakak." Ejeknya.

Luc menatapnya sinis. "Diamlah!" Kesal, memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tidak melihat wajah Sasarai. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya pedas. Berharap kakaknya itu cepat segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hmm… Hanya memastikan keadaanmu, Luc. Setelah bermimpi semalam, kau bangun dengan keadaan pucat. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sebagai kakakmu? Walau kau bilang baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau tidak begitu. Jangan lupa, kita saudara kembar, bisa memahami satu sama lain."

"Apanya?" umpat Luc, "Bahkan kau lebih sering berada di ruang OSIS itu."

"Eeeh~ kesepian, ya?"

"NGGAK! Bukan begitu. Lagipula kau dan aku itu hanya berbeda beberapa menit, jangan sok menyebutmu sebagai 'kakak'!"

Sasarai kembali tertawa kecil, sementara Luc masih menatapnya sinis. Kini, keduanya menatap langit. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dari dulu pun seperti itu, dengan bersama seperti itu, keduanya mengisi ulang energi. Walau Luc lebih nyaman sendirian, ia tidak keberatan jika yang ada di sampingnya itu saudara kembarnya sendiri. Bagaimana pun mereka terus menerus bersama. Sedari kecil sudah seperti itu, semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Sasarai dan Luc berpindah dari rumah kerabat yang satu dan lainnya. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah New Leaf dan tinggal di asrama.

"Aku… bermimpi melihat peperangan." Tiba-tiba Luc berbicara, "Belakangan ini seperti itu, terus berulang." Wajahnya menunduk, Sasarai hanya melihat adik kembarnya itu, menunggu ia kembali bercerita. "Dan… aku melihat sosok yang seperti diriku, membunuh, juga… tiba-tiba saja sosok itu hancur."

"Luc…"

"Entah mengapa mengingatnya saja membuat mual." Lanjut sang adik. Kini wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik kedua lipatan tangannya. Sasarai mengelus punggungnya, khawatir, karena wajah Luc kembali pucat, "Aku bukan anak kecil. Tidak perlu mengelus punggungku seperti itu."

"Ah." Sahut Sasarai yang kemudian tersenyum, "Luc memang seperti itu ya dari dulu. Kalau malu bilang saja malu. Dasar. Adikku ini memang sulit untuk jujur ya."

"Diam kau!" sahut Luc sembari menyikut perut saudaranya itu, namun sayangnya Sasarai berhasil menghindarinya.

Sasarai tertawa kecil sebelum wajahnya menjadi serius, "Perang ya… Di luar sana pun sedang terjadi perang. Kita belajar di sini pun, agar suatu saat bisa ikut berperang."

"Mengapa? Untuk apa kita berperang?" sahut Luc.

Sasarai tersenyum tipis, "Dominasi. Perselisihan. Perbedaan. Perluasan wilayah kekuasaan. Perampasan sumber daya alam pun bisa membuat perang." Sasarai memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Sulit dimengerti memang, mengapa manusia berperang, bermusuhan seperti itu. Padahal kebanyakan setelahnya mereka tidak dapat apa-apa, hanya kesedihan dan kehilangan."

"Sasarai…"

"Walau begitu, untuk negeri kita sendiri yang harus diwaspadai adalah monster-monster. Kau ingat? Beberapa tahun yang lalu, desa tempat kita dibesarkan porak-poranda akibat diserang monster? Banyak yang bilang, monster-monster itu dipanggil oleh penyihir jahat yang dendam dengan Kerajaan." Sasarai kembali berbicara, "Tapi, Luc tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungi Luc!" lanjut Sasarai yang kini tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu. "Nah. Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran sihir akan dimulai, ayo!"

.

.

Luc memandangi seisi kelas dari bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia mendapati segerombolan murid-murid perempuan sedang bergosip, sesekali terdengar bahwa mereka membicarakan Luc dan Sasarai. Pemuda bermanik _olive_ itu menghela napas. _Paling-paling membandingkanku dengan Sasarai_ pikirnya. Kemudian, kedua matanya menangkap wajah seorang pemuda dari luar ruangan. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Luc dan menganggukan kepalanya, bermaksud memberi hormat. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Tadinya, Luc tidak ingin menghampiri pemuda itu. Tetapi, entah ada angin apa, kakinya bergerak sendiri mendekati pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ada apa, Thomas?" tanyanya.

Thomas adalah adik kelas Luc yang tinggal di kamar sebelah bersama teman sekamarnya, Hugo. Thomas berasal dari negeri tidak bernama yang dengan susah payah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sana. Sementara itu, Hugo adalah anak kepala suku yang terkenal pemberani. Unggul dalam bela diri. Walau seperti itu, keduanya berteman dengan baik.

Pemuda bernama Thomas itu menghela napas, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luc, "T—Tuan Luc–"

"'Tuan'?"

"A—ah K-Kak Luc—Se—selamat siang…" ucapnya terbata-bata, "Saya—diminta Tuan Sasarai untuk membagikan angket ini."

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu? Takut?" sahut Luc yang melihat tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu bergetar. Thomas berkali-kali mengangguk cepat, membuat Luc menghela napas panjang. Luc dengan cepat mengambil amplop angket yang dipeluk oleh Thomas. Kemudian kembali berjalan ke dalam kelas. Thomas hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya.

BRAK! Terdengar suara amplop angket tersebut sengaja dijatuhkan dengan keras di atas meja guru. Para siswa dan siswi yang semula sedang mengobrol pun terdiam menatap Luc. Beberapa yang sedang berdiri segera kembali duduk ke asalnya. Tatapan Luc yang dingin itu membuat para siswa dan siswi tertekan. Tidak heran di kelas itu, Luc hanya sendirian, karena… bisa dibilang tidak ada yang berani untuk menegur pemuda _ash-brown _itu. Lagipula, Luc seperti tidak peduli dengan seisi kelasnya, mau ada yang berteman dengannya atau tidak.

"OSIS meminta kalian mengisi angket ini dan segera dikumpulkan. Sekarang." Ucap Luc pedas, membuat Thomas kembali tertegun. Satu persatu siswa dan siswi berdatangan untuk mengambil angket yang ada di tangan Luc. Sambil menunduk. Takut untuk menatap pemuda itu.

Thomas menelan ludahnya sendiri, _ 'bahkan teman-teman sekelas Kak Luc tidak ada yang berani dengannya' _pikir Thomas. Namun yang pemuda itu ketahui, dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, Luc seorang yang peduli dengan orang lain. Thomas bahkan beberapa kali dibantu oleh Luc, walau perkataannya sangat tajam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luc kembali dengan membawa angket-angket yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia memberikannya kembali pada Thomas. "Seluruhnya sudah terisi. Tenang saja, aku pun sudah mengisinya. Kau bisa kembali."

Thomas tersenyum dengan senang, "Te—terima kasih, Tuan—Kak Luc!" ucapnya sembari membungkuk, "Kalau begitu, Saya permisi dulu." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Thomas bergegas kembali ke ruang OSIS.

Luc memandangi punggung Thomas yang semakin menjauh, sebelum dirinya membalikkan badan beranjak untuk kembali memasuki kelas. Wajahnya merasa jengkel ketika mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengannya—tentu saja Sasarai—tersenyum dengan riang dengan mengayunkan tangannya. Luc menatapnya kesal, ketika anak buahnya pergi bergegas untuk menemui Sasarai di ruang OSIS, Sasarai dengan santainya berjalan ke sana dan kemari, tentu saja untuk mengganggu Luc.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang Luc itu baik." Puji Sasarai dengan memasang wajah kakak-bangga-padamu-dik, sudah pasti Luc hanya membalas dengan tatapan jengkel, "Sebenarnya aku sudah membuntuti Thomas karena sedikit khawatir, dia berkali-kali mengintip ke kelasmu dan tidak berani. Sesaat aku ingin membantunya, Luc sudah datang~ kita memang sehati."

"….." Luc diam tidak menanggapi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan siang bersama? Luc pasti kesepian karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu tiap makan malam 'kan? Mau bagaimana lagi, acara tahunan sekolah ini semakin dekat, aku semakin sibuk~"

"…Sasarai."

"Ya?"

"Kembali ke habitatmu sana. Aku tidak peduli."

"Eeeh? Ayolah. Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama semenjak aku jadi ketua OSIS. Lagi pula ada café baru di ujung bukit. Katanya _parfait_nya enak loh."

"Nggak. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Ketika teman-temanmu sedang bersusah payah kau malah santai-santai di sini. Aku heran kenapa banyak yang memilihmu sebagai Ketua OSIS."

"Karena aku tampan dan murah senyum."

"….."

"Ayolah. Lagipula wakilku sudah mau menggantikanku untuk meng-_handle_ semuanya untuk hari ini."

"Maksudmu Dios? Dia yang bahkan mau membuatkan teh dan membawakan barang-barangmu? Wakil apanya, itu bisa disebut pesuruh, tahu!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah meminta hal itu, dia melakukannya secara suka rela—" Sasarai terdiam dan bertopang dagu, "Terlalu dicintai memang sebuah dosa."

"ARGH—! Baiklah, baiklah! Sebelum pembicaraan kita semakin aneh karena jawaban-jawabanmu itu… Aku akan menemanimu makan siang!"

"Luc! Kamu memang saudaraku yang paling pengertian~" ucap Sasarai senang sembari merangkul adik kembarnya itu, dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Memang kau punya saudara lagi?" sahut Luc jengkel dan hanya dibalas tawa kemenangan oleh Sasarai.

.

.

Luc dan Sasarai berbincang sembari menyantap _parfait_ yang mereka pesan, walau kebanyakan Sasarai yang bercerita dan Luc hanya mendengarkan—sesekali berbicara sendiri karena jengkel. Diam-diam Luc menikmati kebersamaan itu, di tengah café yang ramai, ia tidak merasa tertekan. Semua berkat Sasarai, mungkin? Luc tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Ada kalanya, Luc merasa iri dengan Sasarai yang nyaman dikelilingi oleh orang-orang, bahkan semua orang menyukainya. Sasarai tampan, baik hati, prestasinya sangat gemilang, namun sifatnya yang terlewat santai dan humor sarkasnya membuat dirinya tidak sempurna. Dibandingkan Luc yang senang menyendiri, bermulut tajam dan suka seenaknya, dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Tetapi, prestasi Luc pun tidak diragukan. Banyak yang menjuluki keduanya adalah kembar yang bersinar, terlebih pada bidang yang sangat mereka kuasai yaitu sihir.

Luc masih terus mendengarkan ocehan Sasarai yang membicarakan rekan-rekannya di OSIS. Dios yang tidak membiarkan Sasarai mengganti bohlam ruanganlah dan dengan sigap membawakan minum ketika Sasarai bilang dirinya haus, Thomas yang ceroboh namun dapat diandalkan dan selalu mengikuti instruksi Sasarai walau tidak jarang ia menjadi bahan ide jahil Sasarai, Chris yang selalu serius tetapi tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya populer dikalangan para siswa, Hugo yang selalu bersemangat dan berapi-api, serta Caesar yang selalu tidur ketika rapat tetapi selalu memberikan jalan keluar yang terbaik. Sesekali Sasarai membuat rekan-rekannya itu sebagai bahan candaan. Luc hanya menghela napas, bersyukur mungkin? Sasarai dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dapat diandalkan.

"Paman Ace!" seru Sasarai tiba-tiba, "Aku ingin pesan kue coklat ini dan cheesecakenya." ucapnya.

"….Sasarai, kau masih mau makan?" ucap Luc sembari melihat 2 piring cake yang sudah habis dilahap Sasarai.

Sasarai tersenyum sembari mengemut sendoknya, "Aku ingin mencoba semua kue di sini." Sahutnya.

"Pesanan datang, satu slice kue coklat dan satu slice cheesecake!" seru seorang laki-laki paruhbaya yang datang membawa dua piring dengan kue-kue itu, dia Paman Ace, pelayan di café itu.

"Paman, kue-kue di sini sangat enak. Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasarai antusias.

Ace bertolak pinggang dan berkata dengan bangga, "Tentu saja kue di sini enak! Karena kue-kue itu dibuat oleh…." Ace menghela napas sejenak, Sasarai menunggu jawabannya, "Master Geddoe!"

"….Ah ternyata memang bukan Paman yang buat." Sahut Sasarai.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa lihat wajah seperti itu mana bisa buat kue." Timpal Luc iseng, "Lihatlah wajah mesumnya." Lanjut Luc diikuti gelak tawa Sasarai.

"HEI! Dasar tidak sopan! Apa maksudmu anak muda?"

"Sudah-sudah, Ace! Tapi siswa itu benar 'kan? Kau tidak bisa membuat kue. Bahkan kau hanya bisa pelit dan bermain wanita." Sahut seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan diikat satu, dilihat dari penampilannya pun laki-laki itu sudah berumur.

"Bilang apa kau, Joker!? Kau mau ngajak ribut, hah!?"

.

.

Luc dan Sasarai berjalan meninggalkan café bermaksud kembali ke asrama sebelum hari gelap. Sasarai kembali berbicara bagaimana hebohnya café tersebut. Bagaimana seramnya wajah sang pembuat kue, Geddoe, setelah Ace dan Joker membuat keributan, atau Queen, satu-satunya perempuan, di sana yang segera membungkam Ace dengan satu buah pukulan, dan Jacques yang tetap telihat tenang di depan meja kasir. Café itu tidak pernah sepi karena konsepnya yang unik, bahkan Joker membuat pertunjukan api di atas panggung.

"Tapi, Luc sadar tidak? Sepertinya mereka bukan hanya pekerja café biasa." Ucap Sasarai tiba-tiba, "Daripada itu… mereka seperti petarung."

Luc mengangguk tanda setuju, "Kau benar. Terlebih… rasanya aku pernah lihat yang Namanya Geddoe itu…" sahut Luc. Pikirannya melayang seperti mengingat-ingat apakah benar ia pernah bertemu Geddoe atau hanya perasaannya saja. Tahu-tahu, Sasarai sudah berlari jauh di depan dan memanggil Namanya berkali-kali.

"LUUUUC!" teriaknya, "Lihat! Di sini ada jalan menuju atas bukit!" lanjutnya.

Ck. Luc tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sasarai yang mulai menaik tangga-tangga yang terlihat tidak berujung. Luc mengikuti kakak kembarnya itu. Berusaha melarang Sasarai karena jika mereka tidak kembali ke asrama sebelum hari gelap, mereka akan dihukum. Sasarai sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Mau tidak mau, walaupun tidak suka, Luc mengikuti Sasarai dan berhasil menyusulnya. Saat itu, Sasarai hanya terkekeh melihat Luc yang hampir kehabisan napas karena menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

_Bintang-bintang takdir kembali bergerak._

Tiba-tiba keduanya mendengar suara seorang wanita. Berbicara mengenai bintang. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tandanya bukan hanya salah satu dari mereka yang mendengar suara itu. Sepakat, Luc dan Sasarai kembali menaiki tangga-tangga itu, entahlah sudah berapa anak tangga yang mereka naiki. Ketika melihat ke arah bawah, semua seperti gelap gulita. Keduanya menjadi waspada. Mereka seperti ada di dunia lain.

_Bintang-bintang itu akan kembali berkumpul di suatu titik._

Semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Luc dan Sasarai berhasil menaiki anak tangga terakhir. Kaki mereka lemas dan tidak bisa menopang tubuh mereka lagi. Keduanya terduduk dengan lemas di depan sebuah bangunan seperti kuil. Saat kembar itu baru saja masuk sekolah, mereka memang pernah mendengar kabar angina bahwa di atas bukit ada kuil yang dihuni oleh penyihir buta, namun tak ada yang dapat membuktikan kabar itu. Beberapa orang berusaha membuktikannya, namun mereka tersesat. Ada yang kembali ke anak tangga pertama atau bahkan ada yang tidak pernah kembali. Keduanya tidak menyangka bahwa anak tangga yang mereka naiki adalah tangga yang misterius itu.

"Luc, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang kakak pada adik kembarnya.

Luc mengangguk, ia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasarai. Sasarai menyambutnya dan membiarkan Luc membantunya berdiri. Namun, Sasarai tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera berjalan di depan Luc, menariknya. "Hei, Sasarai! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Luc kesal, namun Sasarai hanya diam. Luc mengerti jika Sasarai khawatir kalau-kalau mereka terpisah. Tapi hal itu tetap membuat Luc sedikit jengkel.

"Tamu, ya?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dihadapan mereka. Rambutnya ikal sepunggung dengan warna mint. Kedua matanya berwarna _burgundy_. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudah lama kami tidak kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa… kau?" tanya Sasarai waspada, begitu pun Luc yang menatap gadis itu tajam. Luc segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasarai.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan pintu masuk kuil. Luc dan Sasarai semakin waspada, namun rasa kaingintahuan mereka lebih besar. Keduanya berjalan mengikuti gadis itu. Melewati lorong yang di kanan-kirinya terhampar danau, memasuki sebuah Menara yang tinggi, mereka pun kembali menaiki tangga-tangga, namun tidak sebanyak anak-anak tangga tadi. Hingga mereka tiba disebuah ruangan. Gadis itu terlihat memberi hormat pada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang melihat ke arah langit berbintang.

"Nona Leknaat, saya datang membawa dua pemuda itu, Nona." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Marina." Sahut wanita bernama Leknaat itu. Kemudian membalikan badannya. Paras wanita itu cantik, dengan rambut yang terurai panjang. Kedua matanya tertutup namun seperti dapat melihat kedua pemuda itu, "Selamat datang, Luc, Sasarai."

Luc terperanjat. Ia seperti… tidak ia yakin pernah mengenal sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tidak salah lagi. Leknaat. Ia nampak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia bermimpi melihat wanita itu bersama sosok dirinya di dalam mimpi. Tapi, hanya sebatas itu ia mengingat sosok Leknaat yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, yang lebih penting dari itu. Bagaimana wanita itu tahu nama Luc dan Sasarai? Lalu… apa yang sebenarnya dan akan terjadi?

.

.

**~To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Lasts Forever

**Exceeding Love: Nothing Lasts Forever.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku… sudah menanti kedatangan kalian berdua, Luc dan Sasarai" ucap wanita yang bernama Leknaat, "Aku Leknaat, dikenal sebagai 'Keeper of Balance' yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia."

Kini kembar _ash-brown_ itu duduk di hadapan Leknaat. Masih terus waspada. Sasarai yang biasanya terlihat santai, terus memandang curiga wanita itu. Begitu pula Luc, pemuda itu semakin yakin jika Luc mengenal Leknaat lebih dari sekedar melihatnya di dalam mimpi. Keduanya disuguhi teh buatan gadis bernama Marina, gadis itu mengaku bahwa Luc dan Sasarai tidak perlu khawatir karena ia tidak memasukan racun atau apapun pada teh tersebut.

"Sebenarnya… kami ada di mana?" tanya Sasarai, "Rasanya berbeda sekali sebelum kami menaiki tangga menuju kuil ini." Jelasnya, "Aku hanya mengira bahwa tangga itu benar-benar menuju ke atas bukit."

Marina tersenyum, gadis itu menyeruput teh yang ia buat, "Bisa dibilang masih di dunia bisa dibilang tidak."

"Kau meledek Sasarai?" sahut Luc kesal. Sasarai memang menyebalkan tapi Sasarai tetap saudaranya.

Marina segera menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku…" jawabnya, "Jadi… Bagaimana ya… singkatnya diriku dan Nona Leknaat bukan dari dimensi kalian."

"Bukan… dari dimensi—apa maksudnya?" Sasarai terkejut, jawaban Marina semakin membuat dirinya pusing. Luc pun tidak memahaminya.

"Ambang dimensi." ucap Leknaat tiba-tiba, wanita itu kemudian beranjak dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Seakan memandangi bintang, "Tempat ini berbeda dengan dunia tempat kalian tinggal. Namun, diwaktu yang sama dan saling terhubung."

"Maksudmu… Kami menjelajah dimensi?!" seru Luc tidak percaya.

"Wow… keren." Sahut Sasarai takjub, dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Luc, "Tapi… bukankah hal ini sulit dipercaya…?"

"Di dunia ini… tidak, di alam yang luas ini begitu banyak dimensi yang tersebar di dalamnya… Walau berbeda namun saling terhubung, melalui garis bintang." Jelas Leknaat kemudian menoleh ke arah Luc dan Sasarai, "Takdirlah yang membuat kalian dapat melewati batas dimensi… Aku yang selalu melihat pergerakan takdir bintang-bintang mengetahui hal itu."

Luc dan Sasarai terdiam, berusaha untuk menelaah satu persatu perkataan Leknaat. Namun, kesimpulan yang mereka dapat adalah dunia ini begitu luas. Monster-monster yang pernah menyerang desa tempat mereka dibesarkan pun, diketahui berasal dari dimensi lain. Hanya penyihir yang dapat memanggil mereka melalui ritual-ritual terlarang. Lalu, walau wanita itu bilang jika Luc dan Sasarai datang adalah takdir, mereka hanya menyimpulkan itu suatu kebetulan. Tentu saja, mereka berharap bisa secepatnya kembali, kalau tidak Nenek Martha kepala asrama akan marah besar.

"Sepertinya Tuan-tuan sudah Lelah. Bagaimana jika kuantarkan ke tempat istirahat?" kata Marina ramah, melihat raut wajah kedua pemuda tampan itu sangat kalut.

"Tidak bisa kah kami segera kembali?" sahut Sasarai namun Leknaat dan Marina hanya terdiam. Itu berarti… keduanya tidak bisa kembali secepat itu, "Kalau begitu… Luc ayo kita terima tawaran untuk beristirahat!"

Luc menghela napas, "Gampang sekali berubah pikiran." Ucapnya.

"Hal seperti ini jangan dibawa pusing, nanti ketampanan kita berkurang." Sahut Sasarai dan berbuah satu pukulan yang mendarat di kepala Sasarai, tentu saja pemberian Luc.

Luc menatap Marina, "Kalau begitu… kami ingin beristirahat." Marina pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan keduanya kembali mengikuti gadis itu. Marina segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, diikuti Sasarai dan Luc. Namun, ketika Luc sudah ada di depan pintu, Leknaat memanggil namanya.

"Luc…"

Luc menoleh dan membalikan badannya. Leknaat seperti menatapnya dalam, walau kedua mata wanita itu tidak melihat, "Apakah di dunia yang sekarang kau bahagia?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Kedua mata Luc membulat ketika ditanya seperti itu. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

"Nona Leknaat… Jadi, pemuda itu yang bernama Luc?" tanya Marina, "Hm… sepertinya agak berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Maksudku berbeda dengan yang aku tahu."

"Pemuda itu telah terlahir kembali atas kekuatan 108 _Stars of Destiny_ di masa lalu." Jawab Leknaat, "Walaupun sedikit berbeda, namun dialah Luc."

"Luc-_senpai_, ya?" sahut Marina sembari menatap langit berbintang, "Lalu… Nona Leknaat, ada apa memanggilku?"

Leknaat terdiam sejenak, "Sebentar lagi.. Dimensi tempat mereka tinggal akan ada kekacauan… Aku ingin dirimu pergi ke sana, membantu mereka."

"Nona Leknaat…."

.

.

Sasarai berlari menuruni tangga, merasa senang bisa kembali ke dimensi tempatnya berasal. Tanpa beban, lupa jika mereka akan dimarahi oleh Nenek Martha yang galak karena tidak pulang semalaman. Sasarai, mungkin, berharap agar Nenek itu tidak mengadakan inspeksi karena sakit. Tentunya agar dia dan adiknya terselamatkan dari seramnya Nenek Martha, yang menentukan hukuman melalui sistem _lottery_. Sementara itu, sang adik, sedang memikirkan pertanyaan Leknaat yang mereka temui itu. Apakah dirinya bahagia? Pertanyaan itu terngiang terus menerus di kepalanya. Sampai-sampai Luc tidak bisa tidur. Selain itu, ada hal yang membuatnya semakin berpikir keras.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut pulang bersama kami?" tegur Luc pada gadis _mint_ di sebelahnya itu.

Marina masih sibuk dengan lollipop-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luc. Sasarai yang sudah berada di bawah berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Luc. Bukankah semakin ramai semakin seru?"

Luc menepuk dahinya. Kesal. Sampai saat seperti ini pun Sasarai masih santai seperti itu, "Lalu apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada Nenek seram itu? Atau pada kepala sekolah? Teman-teman?"

"Luc biasanya tidak peduli kan? Bersikap biasa saja~" sahut Sasarai, "Aku sudah ada rencana kok. Bilang saja Marina sepupu kita, dan kita pergi karena ada urusan mendadak menjemput Marina. Pokoknya tenang saja~"

Luc hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Mengandalkan Sasarai? Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, Sasarai memang memiliki ide-ide yang simple. Ide-ide itu juga yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua sampai saat ini. Walau kadang Luc kurang paham dengan jalan pikir saudaranya itu.

"Oh ya… Marina itu apa hubungannya dengan Nona Leknaat?" tanya Sasarai penasaran, "Sepertinya bukan ibu dan anak, karena tidak mungkin memanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona Leknaat' 'kan?"

Marina kemudian berpikir, "Hmmm… Aku murid nomor dua-nya Nona Leknaat." Jawabnya.

"Nomor dua? Apakah ada yang nomor satu?" sahut Sasarai semakin penasaran.

Marina kemudian terdiam, kedua mata _burgundy_ itu menatap Luc yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kemudian, Luc memandanginya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa. Rahasia."

.

.

Luc memikirkan kembali pertanyaan wanita itu. _Apakah di dunia yang sekarang kau bahagia?_ Semakin ia memikirkannya, rasanya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Luc duduk di atap gedung sekolah menekukkan lutut, melipat kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepala, sehingga terlihat kedua tangannya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rasanya pemuda _ash-brown _itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak belakangan ini. Mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang peperangan semakin menjadi, beberapa wajah familiar bahkan muncul di mimpinya. Hugo, Chris bahkan Paman di café, Geddoe, mati-matian menyerangnya. Sampai Sasarai pun, saudara kembarnya melafalkan mantra-mantra sihir untuk menyerangnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hingga puncaknya, semalam ia bermimpi tertidur pulas dipangkuan seorang gadis di tengah-tengah reruntuhan.

"Luc? Kau tidak enak badan?" tegur seseorang padanya. Lalu, pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berkulit coklat dengan rambut blonde-nya yang khas, itu Hugo, satu angkatan dengan Thomas. Luc hanya tersenyum tipis tidak menjawab. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hugo lagi.

"Silahkan." Sahut Luc singkat, kemudian ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Hugo membuka bungkusan roti dan memakannya, sebelumnya ia tentu menawarkan sebagian roti miliknya, namun Luc menolak. Atap memang tempat _favourite_ para siswa dan siswi, tapi jika Luc sudah berada di sana, biasanya mereka menyingkir. Tapi tidak untuk Sasarai atau Hugo. Hugo sudah mengenal Luc sejak dirinya masuk di sekolah itu. Mungkin karena kamar mereka bersebelahan di asrama. Berbeda dengan Thomas, Hugo tidak memanggil Luc dan Sasarai dengan embel-embel _kak atau_ _Tuan._

"Belakangan ini… kau telihat pucat." Hugo menoleh ke arah Luc, "Oi."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Luc yang tetap pada posisinya. Sedikit kesal, Hugo hanya melahap rotinya dengan barbar.

Sebal. Hugo mengomel padahal ia hanya menanyakan keadaan tempat satu asramanya itu. Setelah puas, ia menghela napas panjang bermaksud mengalah dan beranjak dari sana sebelum Luc tiba-tiba bicara, "Apa kau pernah mimpi buruk?" Hugo mengurunkan niatnya, mencoba mendengarkan.

Luc mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, namun tatapannya kosong. "Belakangan ini rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap." Cakapnya, "Ada saja yang membuatku terbangun dari tidur. Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui."

Hugo mendengarkan dengan baik. Luc mulai bercerita awal mula mimpi itu terus berlanjut. Sosok dirinya yang memulai perang, bahkan membunuh pasukan lawan dengan sihir. Kemudian, berlanjut dan terus berulang. Kadang hal itu membuatnya tidak enak badan dan mual. Sampai pada akhirnya, semalam ia bermimpi orang-orang yang ia kenal melawannya. Termasuk Hugo.

"Perang ya?" gumam Hugo. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan melihat langit, "Menurut Aila, sepupuku. Mimpi bisa mengambarkan masa lalu, masa depan bahkan meramalkan yang akan terjadi. Tapi… kebanyakan hanya bunga tidur sih."

"Aku harap… hanya bunga tidur…"

Luc menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas. Rasanya sedikit lega bisa berbicara tentang mimpinya, walau pada awalnya ia ingin merahasiakan kelanjutan mimpi-mimpinya, bahkan dari Sasarai. Tapi bicara dengan Hugo setidaknya membuat kepalanya yang terasa berat menjadi lebih enteng, "Hugo… jangan beri tahu Sasarai."

"Hah? Memangnya kenap—"

BOOOM! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras diikuti suara-suara gemuruh pergerakan bumi. Teriakan histeris semakin menjadi ketika berkali-kali suara ledakan kembali terdengar.

"MONSTER! TOLOOONG!"

Hugo dan Luc segera berdiri melihat keadaan dari atas gedung dan keduanya menyaksikan api yang berkobar dari rumah-rumah penduduk yang tidak jauh dari komplek sekolah itu. Api itu disebabkan oleh sesosok makhluk besar bersayap dengan ekor yang panjang. Napas makhluk itu mengeluarkan asap panas, dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"SIAL! Kukira makhluk seperti itu sudah punah!" ucap Hugo, "Luc! Ayo kita selamatkan mereka!" serunya, kini pemuda pemberani itu sudah melompat dari atap menuju lantai paling bawah.

"Yang benar saja… Naga. Ck." Luc segera berlari menuruni anak tangga, dia tidak sebarbar Hugo yang dengan spontan melompat dari atas gedung seperti itu. Seluruh siswa dan siswi panik, hanya sebagian saja yang berlari untuk memasang badan melawan amukan sang naga.

"Luc!" seru Marina yang berlari menyusulnya, "Luc tunggu!" Gadis _mint_ itu menarik lengan Luc, memaksanya untuk berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa?!" sahut Luc panik, "AH! Sasarai… Sasarai di mana dia!?" ucapnya lagi.

Belum saja Marina menjawab, semburan api sudah menjalar ke lorong sekolah. Luc semakin panik. Ia tidak ingin terpisah dari Sasarai. Tidak. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Menerobos kobaran api dengan mantra sihirnya, Luc berlari ke arah ruangan OSIS, berharap menemukan Sasarai, saudaranya. Marina terus mengikuti Luc dari belakang, melafalkan mantra-mantra sihir air sehingga kobarannya tidak semakin menjalar.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasarai berusaha mengevakuasi para siswa dan siswi. Pemuda itu memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terjebak dari kobaran api. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan Dios untuk segera turun dari gedung tersebut. Sepasang mata _olive _itu mendapati Thomas berlari terengah hampir kehabisan napas. Sasarai segera menghampiri adik kelasnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Thomas… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasarai. Kemudian ia membopong Thomas menuruni tangga demi tangga.

"T—Tuan Sasarai, aku masih bisa berjalan…" jawab Thomas, "T—tapi tadi aku mendengar Kak Luc berteriak di atas… mencari Tuan Sasarai…"

"Luc?"

"Kak Luc sangat mencemaskan Tuan Sasarai… Aku masih bisa berjalan." Ucap Thomas lagi, pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri sendiri dengan dua kakinya, "Tuan Sasarai… carilah Kak Luc." Sambungnya.

Setelah memastikan Thomas bisa berjalan sendiri, Sasarai segera kembali berlari ke lantai 2. Tempat ruang OSIS berada. Menurut Thomas, ia mendengar suara Luc dari sekitar sana. Kobaran api dan asap hitam membuat Sasarai sulit bernapas, tetapi ia terus berusaha menelusuri lorong yang sudah ditutupi asap hitam itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara adik kembarnya memanggil nama Sasarai.

"—Rai….. Sasaraaai!" seru suara itu, "KAK! KAU DI MANA!?" teriak suara itu lagi.

Sasarai merasa lega ketika mendengar suara Luc. Hal itu menyatakan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja. "Di sini Luc!" sahut Sasarai, dengan sihirnya ia mencoba melenyapkan asap hitam yang menghalangi pandangan. Kedua mata _olive_ itu menangkap adik kembarnya yang berlari memanggil Namanya dan segera memeluknya erat, "LUC—Sesak.."

"Syukurlah…" ucap Luc lega. Marina yang berhasil menyusul Luc hanya bisa menghela napas lega melihat saudara kembar itu bertemu.

"Kalian… Aku tahu kalian senang bisa bertemu seperti ini… Tapi ini bukan saatnya berpelukan, kita harus keluar dari sini." Tegur Marina yang menepuk kedua pemuda _ash-brown_ itu. Marina memejamkan mata dan melafalkan mantra, sesaat kemudian muncul cahaya putih di antara mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Dios masih terlihat panik bahwa Sasarai masih juga belum keluar dari gedung setelah menyelamatkan Thomas. Lalu Thomas sedang terduduk lemas mengatur napasnya dan menenangkan diri. Chris, gadis berambut perak, sedang menyiapkan siswa-siswi yang siap untuk melawan amukan sang Naga. Di luar sana masih terdengar riyuh suara-suara yang berteriak meminta tolong. Naga raksasa yang sedang mereka takuti masih terbang memutar dan menyemburkan api panas. Suasana sekolah dan kota damai itu seketika menjadi mencekam.

Chris memandangi para siswa-siswi yang sudah memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Melihat raut wajah yang hampir putus asa dari rekan-rekannya, membuat Chris sedikit khawatir. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, siapapun bisa melakukan hal yang gegabah. Di samping Chris berdiri dua orang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan hitam, Borus dan Percival namanya. Keduanya sudah lama menjadi rekan Chris dalam beberapa tugas yang diberikan Sekolah untuk memburu bandit ataupun monster. Ketiganya memiliki kerja tim yang sangat baik. "Teman-teman, Aku tahu bahwa ini kali pertama kita semua turun di medan yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Chris yang menatap satu persatu mata para siswa dan siswi, "Tetapi… Aku harap teman-teman bisa menghadapi Naga itu dengan tenang. Ingat bahwa kita tidak sendirian. Ingatlah _team-work_ yang sudah teman-teman pelajari." Lanjutnya, "Jika teman-teman menginginkan keajaiban, maka kita sendirilah yang akan membuat keajaiban itu."

"KE MEDAN TEMPUR!" seru Chris seraya mengangkat pedang yang ia genggam tinggi. Hal itu membakar semangat para siswa dan siswi di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berlarian menuju medan pertempuran untuk melawan Naga yang masih mengamuk. Walau terlihat mustahil, mereka ingin mencobanya.

"Chris, kudengar Hugo sudah ada di medan pertempuran seorang diri. Beberapa siswa tadi membicarakannya." Percival mencoba memberitahu keadaan terkini, "Tentu saja. Hugo sangat kewalahan."

"Sial. Anak itu selalu gegabah dan semaunya sendiri!" umpat Borus kesal.

Chris menghela napas, mengetahui rekan OSISnya itu tidak berpikir panjang. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pun harus bergegas membantunya."

.

.

Cahaya putih tiba-tiba muncul di dekat danau yang tidak jauh lokasinya dari kota dan sekolah New Leaf, perlahan cahaya putih itu memudar dan terlihat tiga sosok pemuda-pemudi, Luc, Sasarai dan Marina. Terbatuk-batuk, mungkin akibat asap hitam yang ketiganya hirup dari gedung sekolah. Namun, angin yang berhembus di sana begitu segar. Ketiganya dapat kembali bernapas dengan baik. Gadis _mint_ mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud membantu kembar yang masih terduduk lemas untuk berdiri. Sasarai menerima uluran tangan itu, namun Luc menepisnya dan pemuda _olive_ itu berdiri sendiri. Sasarai hanya tersenyum maklum.

"…Ngomong-ngomong…" ucap Luc, "Kau menggunakan sihir teleportasi?" tanya Luc pada Marina, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hebat! Maksudku dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu…" timpal Sasarai kagum.

Marina kembali menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan tangannya ke arah kota. Bermaksud membuat Sasarai dan Luc kembali fokus pada apa yang terjadi. Asap hitam terus mengepul, di balik asap itu, samar-samar terlihat Naga besar yang masih berputar-putar di sana. Luc dan Sasarai saling berpandangan. Keduanya bermaksud kembali untuk mencoba mengalahkan Naga itu. Sesaat Luc dan Sasarai mulai beranjak, tiba-tiba Marina berdiri di hadapan mereka, berniat menghalangi.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Marina, "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

"Apa lagi?" sahut Luc.

"_Mou.._ Luc selalu seperti itu…" protes Marina, "Aku ingin membantu kalian, terlebih sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."

"Hah? Kau kira kami tidak bisa melakukannya?" balas Luc lagi.

Sasarai menepuk pundak Luc, "Hey adikku yang lucu… Sepertinya kita harus dengar penjelasan dari Marina." Tegur Sasarai, dan hanya mendapat tatapan kesal dari Luc.

"Ma-maksudku… Naga itu pun bukan berasal dari dimensi ini. Naga itu…. berasal dari dimensiku," Jelas Marina, "Aku akan mengirimnya lagi ke dimensi asalnya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua. Aku… ingin kalian memancing Naga itu… ke sini."

"HAH?!" Hanya perkataan saja memang terdengar mudah. Memancing? Naga kan bukan ikan yang bisa dengan mudah ditangkap hanya dengan umpan. Umpan. Ya, maksud dari gadis _mint_ itu adalah menjadikan Luc dan Sasarai sebagai umpan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Marina mengerti, hal itu tidaklah mudah dilakukan. "Dengan kata lain, aku ingin kalian berdua menyerang naga itu, namun mengarahkannya ke sini. Tidak perlu mengalahkannya." Ujarnya, "Kalian hanya perlu melakukan pertahanan."

"Element terkuatku adalah Angin, sedangkan Sasarai adalah Tanah." Balas Luc, "Jika melihat api yang disemburkan oleh Naga itu, kita perlu seseorang dengan element terkuat air."

Sasarai mengangguk, "Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan Chris." Usulnya, "Walaupun Chris bukan tipe yang mengandalkan sihir seperti kita, aku yakin dia bisa membantu." Lanjutnya lagi, "Setelah naga itu melemah, kita bisa melakukan penggabungan sihir, melemparnya ke arah Marina!" seru Sasarai antusias.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu kalian di sini. Mempersiapkan portal sihirnya." Sahut Marina yang tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sasarai, _melemparnya ke arah Marina._ "Berhati-hatilah."

Luc pun menggunakan sihir teleportasi miliknya, membuat tubuhnya dan Sasarai hilang di tengah pusaran angin. Marina yang ditinggal di sana, membacakan suatu mantra, seketika sebuah tanda di tangan kirinya bercahaya. Gadis bermata _burgundy_ itu lalu menghadap ke arah danau yang luas. Permukaan danau yang semula terlihat tenang bercahaya.

"_Show me your true power, Rune of Time._" Bisik Marina dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Buatlah portal ruang dan waktu."

.

.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Waayy~ Halo saya Ryoko kembali lagi~ syudah chapter 2 di-update hshshshshs~ Di sini Luc bertemu dengan Bunda tercintah~ /salah/ **

**btw sekedar curhat~ teehee~ Selama aku bikin fanfiksi ini, Ryoko selalu puter lagi openingnya Suikoden III - Ai wo Koete/Exceeding Love biar dapat feel-nya maksudnya hihihi... Terus~ Saya menyisipkan satu OC yang punya true rune dari dimensi "lain" /maksudnya OC tersebut dari universer utama Suikoden series gitu-"ceritanya"/ **

**Awalnya OC tersebut ada di cerita jaman Ryoko SMP sekitar tahun 2008/2009 gitu masih main friendster pokoknya OvO) cuman, skripnya ilang hiks karena sudah lama banget sih... Itu ceritanya dibuat khusus tentang _Rune of Time_. Nah saat ****Suikoden Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki rilis tahun 2012, Ryoko sempet "WAH" gitu karena**** konsepnya hampir sama ternyata dengan cerita yang waktu Ryoko buat saat SMP... hampir mirip ketika Hero-nya bisa menjelajah masa lalu gitu, cuman bedanya ya kalau Tsumutoki menggunakan pohon sedangkan ceritaku dulu karena ceritanya masih satu universe sama Suikoden series yang utama, fokusya ke _true rune_... terus Ryoko merenung... dulu sampe niat bikin 100++ nama buat nama SoD dan musuhnya ' ') Nanti deh kucurcolin lagi pankapan X"D /heh/ **

**Nah daripada Ryoko curhatnya makin panjang... sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ Let's keep spreading Suikoden's Love till the end~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Live On, For My Sake Too

**Exceeding Love: Live on.. For My Sake Too.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit coklatnya berkali-kali melompat ke atas atap rumah-rumah, berlari untuk mengejar seekor Naga raksasa yang terbang berputar. Saat Naga itu terbang rendah, pemuda bernama Hugo itu melompat berusaha melukai monster itu. Usahanya berkali-kali pula gagal, tubuhnya pun harus rela terluka karena hal itu. Namun, Hugo tidak menyerah. Kata 'menyerah' tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu segera bangkit ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Hugo menyadari jika dirinya sendiri tidak bisa membuat Naga itu tumbang.

Semburan api sang Naga, membuat suhu di sekitar Hugo menjadi panas tak terkira. Semakin mempercepat tubuhnya kelelahan. Hugo berkeringat hebat, bahkan tangannya terluka akibat terkena semburan Naga itu. Hugo adalah pemuda yang selalu fokus pada bela diri menggunakan senjata tradisional yang diberikan orang tuanya, sehingga dia tidak mempelajari sihir untuk menyembuhkan diri.

"HUGO!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut perak memanggil namanya. Itu Chris. Di belakang gadis itu, sudah banyak rekan-rekannya yang lain membawa senjata. Sebagian dari mereka membantu para penduduk yang tersisa untuk evakuasi. Chris kemudian menghampiri pemuda _blonde_ itu, melihat keadaan rekannya, "Kau… bertindak gegabah lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya.

Hugo sedikit kesal, tetapi perkataan Chris benar. Selama menjalani pelatihan di sekolah pun, Hugo selalu ditegur karena perbuatan tanpa pikir panjangnya itu. Bahkan, Hugo pernah mencelakai dirinya sendiri karena gegabah dan dirawat di klinik selama satu minggu. Tapi, di medan pertempuran, dia tidak bisa seenaknya lagi. Chris memegang lengan Hugo yang terluka, ia menggunakan sihir air untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar itu.

Sementara itu, rekan-rekan mereka yang lain sudah fokus pada pertempuran. Anak panah berkali-kali diarahkan pada tubuh sang Naga, namun tidak ada yang bisa menembus kulit keras makhluk bersayap itu. Beberapa siswa-siswi melafalkan mantra untuk menyerang Naga itu, namun tidak berhasil melukainya. Beberapa lainnya, berpikir sama seperti Hugo, melompat bebas untuk menyerang Naga. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Naga itu keras kepala sekali!" seru Borus, "Siaaaal!"

"Tenanglah, Borus." Sahut Percival, "Jika kau terbawa situa—Borus di atasmu!" Percival segera mendorong tubuh Borus, menghindar dari runtuhan rumah-rumah warga, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Terima kasih, Percival." Ucap Borus, "Lain kali aku akan hati-hati."

"Aku nggak ngerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan." Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda _ash-brown_ menghampiri Hugo, Chris, Borus serta Percival. "Naga itu masih berputar-putar di atas mereka." Ya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luc dan Sasarai.

"Luc, itu yang dinamakan suasana genting menghasilkan kemesraan." Timpal Sasarai yang diikuti tawa kecil ciri khasnya, lalu ia mengenakan cincin sihir berkelas—yang hanya dimiliki siswa dengan predikat sihir tertinggi. Tentu saja yang dikatai seperti itu memprotes lelucon Sasarai yang tidak lucu. Empat pemuda-pemudi itu murni menolong satu sama lain, bukan bermesraan.

Luc menghela napas, mata _olive_-nya memandangi cincin digenggamannya. Cincin itu serupa dengan Sasarai, tentu saja Luc tidak akan kalah dengan kakak kembarnya itu. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu memakainya di tangan kiri. _Ini kali pertama aku bekerja sama dengan Sasarai. Biasanya kami menjadi lawan jika ada evaluasi antarkelas._

"Chris. Setelah aku dan Luc menyerang Naga itu, aku ingin kau segera menggunakan sihir airmu untuk melemahkannya. Selanjutnya…" ujar Sasarai, "Biar kami yang atasi."

Chris mengangguk, walau bukan tipe yang mengandalkan sihir, namun ia akan mencobanya. Membuat Hujan. Hal itu yang ada dipikiran gadis perak itu, gadis itu pun ingin memadamkan kobaran api di rumah-rumah penduduk. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai melafalkan mantra sihir air. Sementara itu, Hugo, Percival dan juga Borus membuat pertahanan di sekitar Chris, agar gadis itu tidak terganggu dengan semburan api.

"Terimalah ini!" seru Sasarai, kemudian cincinnya mengeluarkan sinar yang terus bergerak menembus kulit tebal Sang Naga, diikuti Luc yang secara berkesinambungan menggunakan cincinnya.

"GROAAAARRR!" Sang Naga rupanya kesakitan, kehilangan control dirinya sendiri dan menyemburkan api secara membabibuta. Para siswa dan siswi yang ikut bertempur berlari untuk meyelamatkan diri dari panasnya api sang Naga. Saat itulah Chris berhasil menyempurnakan mantranya, awan pembawa hujan berkumpul di atas kota itu, dimulai dari setetes hujan dan menjadi lebat. Memadamkan api sang Naga dan menyembuhkan luka-luka bakar yang diterima oleh para siswa dan siswi. Sedangkan Naga yang mengamuk itu merasa kesakitan, tubuhnya berasap ketika terkena tetesan hujan itu.

Luc dan Sasarai saling berpandangan, ini saat yang tepat untuk mereka memancing Sang Naga keluar dari sana. Ketika Luc bermaksud menggunakan mantra untuk memanggil pusaran angin—tentu saja agar tubuh besar Naga itu bisa terlempar dengan mudah ke tempat Marina, Sasarai lebih dulu memprovokasi monster itu. Apa yang Sasarai lakukan tidak menguntungkan bagi Luc, kakak kembarnya sendiri menjadinya target amukan Sang Naga. Ya, Sasarai membuat Naga raksasa itu hanya dapat melihat Luc dan hanya dapat menyerang Luc. Luc hanya bisa terdiam, di dalam hatinya ia mengutuk kakaknya sendiri, menggerutu. Kini kedua mata tajam monster tersebut mengawasi gerak-gerik Luc.

"GROAAAAAARRRR!" suara Naga itu begitu menakutkan, kini menyemburkan api-nya tepat ke arah Luc.

"Luuuuc! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lari!" seru Sasarai yang kemudian menarik lengan Luc dan mengajaknya berlari, "Seru kaan?" ujarnya lagi. Sasarai tidak lupa menggunakan sihir pertahanan terkuat dari element tanah, untuk dirinya dan adik kembarnya.

Luc kesal, bisa-bisanya Sasarai masih membuat lelucon di keadaan genting seperti ini. "APA-APAAN KAU!?" bentak Luc dan kakak kembarnya itu hanya tertawa, menikmati situasi di mana mereka berdua dikejar-kejar oleh Naga raksasa, "SIAL! Awas kau Sasarai akan ku balas!" seru Luc. Kini keduanya fokus untuk menghindari semburan api dari belakang mereka.

Hugo dan Chris saling berpandangan, melihat kelakuan dua pemuda kembar yang dipuja-puji satu sekolah. Keduanya kemudian menghela napas, maklum, mengingat Sasarai adalah dalangnya. "Baiklah… setidaknya tempat ini sudah aman….." ujar Hugo, "….Walau aku tidak mengerti." Diikuti tawa kecil dari Chris.

.

.

Marina mempertahankan portal yang dibuat di atas danau. Portal yang menghubungkan dimensi tempat Luc dan Sasarai dengan dimensi lain namun dengan waktu yang berbeda. Gadis itu bermaksud agar pintu portal terbuka ketika Naga sudah di depan matanya, mengontrol skill dari kekuatan magis miliknya, rune, tidaklah mudah. Ada hal yang harus gadis _mint_ itu korbankan. Tentu saja membuat portal dimensi dan waktu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Kedua mata _burgundy_ itu masih terpejam, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegangi dadanya. Napas gadis itu menjadi tak beraturan.

_Aku… tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi…._ _Cepatlah datang…_

Kini tubuh gadis berambut ikal itu terduduk lemas, namun mulutnya masih membacakan mantra, tanda pada tangan kanannya pun masih bercahaya. Tidak lama setelah itu, suara teriakan Sasarai sayup-sayup terdengar. Pepohonan bergoyang secara tidak wajar akibat angin dari kepakan sayap Naga raksasa. Dua orang pemuda yang sedang berlari semakin jelas terlihat dan semakin dekat. Marina menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Gadis _mint_ itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, sembari mencoba bangkit.

"Ini… saatnya… _Rune of Time_…" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, "Kirim naga itu itu… ke dimensi lain!" serunya dengan lantang.

Portal yang dibuat olehnya perlahan terbuka seperti lubang hitam, dan dari lubang tersebut muncul tangan-tangan panjang berwarna hitam. Tangan-tangan itu berjumlah ratusan yang seperti melayang ke arah Naga raksasa. Kemudian secara berasamaan memegangi tangan, kaki, sayap, leher dan menutupi seluruh badan sang Naga. Luc dan Sasarai yang menyaksikannya dengan tak percaya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka melihat tubuh Naga itu ditarik ke dalam danau, yang kini menjadi portal ke dimensi lain. Luc dan Sasarai segera menunduk, takut tangan-tangan hitam itu juga menarik mereka ke dalam lubang hitam yang menyeramkan. Suasana di sekitar tempat itu sangat mencekam. Awan gelap seperti mengitari tempat itu, berputar di atas portal.

Ketika tubuh sang Naga sudah masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut, suaranya menggema. "GROAAAARRR!" terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Dengan sigap, Marina menutup pintu portal tersebut, menutup lubang hitam yang ada di atas permukaan danau. Sesaat setelahnya, tubuh gadis terjatuh tidak berdaya, dan portal yang dibuatnya hilang saat tanda di tangan kiri gadis itu berhenti bersinar.

"Marina!" seru Sasarai, "Kau tidak apa-apa?!" ucapnya lagi. Sasarai, diikuti Luc berlari ke arah gadis itu.

Marina hanya tersenyum kecil, memberikan isyarat jika ia tidak apa-apa, hanya kehabisan tenaga. Luc mencoba memulihkan gadis itu dengan sihir penyembuhan miliknya, hembusan angin lembut perlahan membuat kulit pucat gadis itu kembali berseri. Luc menghela napas lega, begitu pula dengan Sasarai. Kedua saudara kembar tersebut membantu Marina untuk berdiri. Saat Luc memegangi lengan kiri Marina, dirinya tersentak, tiba-tiba ia seakan melihat suatu gambaran kejadian. Di sana, ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri, dipangkuan seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut _blonde,_ menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tengah-tengah reruntuhan bangunan tua.

"Luc, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasarai bingung, "Sekarang kita harus kembali." Lanjutnya.

Luc tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng, kemudian berkata, "Ini karenamu yang membuatku berlari-lari seperti itu, tahu!" ucapnya kesal. Pemuda itu membopong Marina kemudian berjalan.

"Ehh? Bukankah tadi seru?" sahut Sasarai seraya ikut membopong Marina di sisi yang lain, "Buktinya aku sangat menikmatinya~" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Ck. Hanya kau yang menikmatinya." Sahut Luc kesal, diikuti tawa kecil Marina yang mendengarkan saudara kembar itu berargumen, "Hei, tidak ada yang lucu."

Marina kemudian tersenyum kecil. _Syukurlah di sini mereka baik-baik saja dan terlihat sangat akrab…_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, di atas sebuah bukit, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut _blonde_ miliknya ikut melambai. Kemudian, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berbalik dan menyeringai. Pria itu berjalan menjauh dan berkata, "Akhirnya… kutemukan khukhukhu…."

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Bantuan dari kerajaan pun datang, selain itu, seluruh siswa yang ikut bertempur melawan Naga dan menyelamatkan para penduduk, diberikan pernghargaan. Penghargaan itu diberikan untuk menghargai usaha keras dari para siswa dan siswi. Kini, di tengah alun-alun kota yang sedang dibangun kembali, berdirilah para siswa dan siswi pemberani. Seorang pria tampan bernama Nash, memasangkan lencana kerajaan pada Sasarai, sebagai simbolik penghargaan tersebut. Setelahnya, para penduduk bersorak untuk keberhasilan para siswa dan siswi melindungi mereka. Walaupun kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh api sang Naga tidak dapat diperbaiki dengan hitungan hari, namun, kini mereka berpesta untuk melupakan kelamnya pertempuran dengan Sang Naga.

Di sudut alun-alun, Luc berdiri bersama Hugo yang asyik memakan roti pemberian penduduk secara gratis. Setelah roti itu habis, Hugo mengambil kue-kue lainnya. Luc yang melihat itu, hanya bisa menghela napas. Pemuda bermata _olive _itu seperti sudah kenyang melihat Hugo makan. Thomas menghampiri keduanya, pemuda berambut coklat itu membawa buah-buahan yang diberikan oleh Cecile, anak dari penjaga sekolah. Apel, jeruk, pear dan pisang, Thomas begitu senang semuanya adalah buah yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan harga murah. Diletakannya buah-buahan itu di atas barel, kemudan Thomas mulai memakan apel dengan wajah yang penuh syukur. Luc hanya memperhatikan dan bermonolog. _Mengapa aku bisa terperangkap bersama bocah-bocah ini?_

"Kak Luc, mau buahnya?" ucap Thomas dengan senyuman ramahnya. Luc hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. "Kak Luc… lihat sepertinya Tuan Sasarai memanggil Kak Luc." Thomas menunjuk Sasarai yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, kakak kembar Luc itu masih bersama Nash.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan penting, ya?" kata Hugo menimpali, "Wajah pria itu terlihat serius… Tapi gadis-gadis tidak berhenti membicarakan Nash itu. Tampaknya dia sangat populer."

Thomas mengangguk tanda setuju, "Terlebih, Tuan Nash tergabung dalam unit khusus kerajaan dan kudengar Tuan Nash sangat kuat jika bertempur. Dibandingkan dengannya… Aku tidak ada apa-apanya, ah dibandingkan kalian yang kemarin ikut bertempur…. Aku juga—"

"Setidaknya kau bukan penggoda wanita seperti dia." Potong Luc, kini pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berjalan meninggalkan Hugo dan Thomas. Sementara itu, kedua adik kelasnya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan posisi kakak kembarnya berada. Sasarai berlari kecil lalu menarik Luc yang sudah memasang muka juteknya, malas bertatapan dengan pria yang sedari tadi mengekor Sasarai. Nash mengulurkan tangannya, tanda ingin berkenalan dengan Luc. Sasarai segera mengangkat lengan Luc, dan memaksanya bersamalan dengan Nash. Kakak kembarnya itu mengungkapkan jika Luc sebenarnya pemalu, alhasil Luc menghadiahi Sasarai dengan satu buah sikutan yang membuat pemuda santai itu meringis kesakitan. Nash yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Luc dingin.

"Luc, harusnya kau tanya 'apa kabar, Tuan Nash' atau 'bagaimana perjalanan Anda ke tempat ini'?" tegur Sasarai sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu, kemudian menghela napas melihat Luc yang menatapnya kesal, "Jadi, Tuan Nash ingin mengetahui secara lebih jelas bagaimana kita mengalahkan Naga itu."

"Ya. Benar sekali. Bisa kalian ceritakan?" sahut Nash antusias, "Terlebih, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak dari Naga itu." Luc menyadari hal lain dibalik rasa penasaran Nash. Tampaknya kerajaan meminta pria berambut _blonde_ dengan gaya rambut yang aneh itu untuk menyelidiki kasus itu.

Sasarai dan Luc saling berpandangan, dibilang mengalahkan pun tidak seperti itu. Mereka hanya mengirim Naga raksasa ke dimensi lain. Sebenarnya, keduanya ingin merahasiakan hal itu, karena beberapa hal. Pertama, walau terlihat dapat diandalkan, Sasarai tidak suka terlibat hal-hal yang merepotkan, begitu pula dengan Luc. Kedua, jika kerajaan sampai tahu jika terdapat seseorang dikalangan para siswa dan siswi yang dapat membuka portal ke dimensi lain, kerajaan tidak akan tinggal diam. Terakhir, Luc dan Sasarai sepakat untuk merahasiakan kemampuan yang dimiliki Marina.

"Kudengar dari penduduk desa, ada yang melihat Naga itu tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah awan hitam." Ujar Nash lagi, kini pria bermata hijau menatap keduanya dengan curiga, "Rekan-rekan kalian memastikan bahwa yang memancing Naga raksasa itu adalah kalian berdua."

Sasarai kemudian tersenyum, membuat Nash heran. "Tuan Nash." Ucap Sasarai yang kini raut wajahnya menjadi serius, aura santainya seakan menghilang, "Hal seperti ini… sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan dalam ruang terbuka seperti ini. Tuan Nash, silahkan ikuti kami." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian pemuda berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti Nash dan Luc.

Luc memandangi punggung kakaknya itu. Seakan mengetahui, jika Sasarai mempunyai rencana lain. Sasarai dan Nash menaiki tangga menuju area sekolah New Leaf, kemudian masuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil. Satu-satunya bangunan yang tidak terkena semburan api sang Naga, terletak di belakang gedung utama sekolah. Luc berdiam diri tepat di depan pintu masuk bangunan itu. Luc mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kedua matanya kini menangkap seorang gadis yang melambai ke arahnya, itu Marina. Sejak tadi pagi, Luc memang belum melihat Marina yang biasanya berkeliaran bersama dua saudara kembar itu.

"Luc! Upacara penghargaannya sudah selesai?" sapa Marina yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah masih ada perayaan syukuran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, Marina." Jawab Sasarai yang kembali untuk menghampiri Luc. "Ayo Luc, tuan Nash sudah menunggu. Marina juga ikutlah masuk."

Marina memiringkan kepalanya, lalu gadis itu menatap Luc. Tidak mengerti. Luc hanya memberikan isyarat dengan mata, _ikuti saja apa kata Sasarai._ Lalu keduanya mengikuti Sasarai dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Nash sudah duduk menunggu. Sasarai kemudian mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut, dan duduk di hadapan Nash. Sementara, Luc berdiri bersandar di dekat jendela, dan Marina yang tidak tahu apa-apa berdiri di sudut ruangan, di dekat pintu. Nash dan Sasarai kembali dalam mode pembicaraan serius, mengenai Naga yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah Anda tidak terlalu tegang, Tuan Nash?" ucap Sasarai, dengan senyuman khasnya, "Sekarang tidak ada orang-orang istana."

Nash menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Tuan Sasarai." Ucapnya, "Aktingku hebat 'kan?" sahut Nash meminta pujian. "Tapi cukup melelahkan harus bersikap serius di depan Tuan Sasarai."

Sasarai tertawa tertawa kecil, "Dengan kemampuanmu itu, tentu saja Tuan Nash diangkat menjadi pasukan khusus, ya kan Luc?" Adik kembar Sasarai membuang mukanya, pemuda berambut _ash-brown _pendek itu tidak mau terlibat.

"Hehehe…" Nash terkekeh melihat tingkah saudara kembar yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tuan Sasarai?" tanya Nash, "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada pihak istana, kesetiaanku hanya pada keturunan asli kerajaan."

"Hmm… Nash, kalau ada yang dengar kau bisa dipecat, lho." Sahut Sasarai meledek, "Lagi pula sekarang, aku dan Luc kan tidak terlibat dengan keluarga kerajaan." Sambungnya, "Semenjak kejadian itu… Saat penyihir jahat mencoba menyerang kerajaan dan situasi di dalam kerajaan pun menjadi kacau…" Sasarai kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan ada pengkhianatan di dalam kerajaan… sejak kudeta terjadi, Aku dan Luc bukan siapa-siapa lagi, bahkan kami dibuang dan tinggal berpindah-pindah." Sasarai tersenyum kecil, namun senyumannya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Bisakah kita tidak bahas hal itu lagi, Kak?" ucap Luc tiba-tiba, "Bahkan orang-orang itu tidak tahu jika kita masih hidup… kerabat terakhir yang bersedia merawat kita pun dibunuh…"

"Kau benar, Luc. Kita berdua sudah berjanji akan memulai hidup baru sejak keluarga Silverberg menemukan kita di jalanan… Lalu, sampai saat ini pun tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli kita, hanya keluarga Silverberg saja."

Nash tiba-tiba menitikan air mata, "Maafkan saya tidak bisa membantu Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc…" ucapnya. Sementara Sasarai hanya tertawa hambar dan Luc mendengus kesal. "A-Ah maafkan saya…. Tetapi, dengan keadaan Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc tiba-tiba mengalahkan Naga itu… Jika pihak kerajaan tahu… berbahaya. Untunglah pasukan yang kubawa tidak ada yang mengenal Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc. "

Marina mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba mentelaah informasi yang gadis itu terima. "Tunggu sebentar…. Maksud kalian…. Sasarai dan Luc itu…. putra mahkota?!" seru Marina terkejut, "EEEEEHHH-UPH!"

"Shhhh! Bisahkah kau diam?!" sahut Luc yang menutup mulut Marina dengan kedua tangannya. Marina segera mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sasarai kembali tertawa kecil, "Oh iya Tuan Nash… Dia Marina. Sebenarnya, dialah yang mengalahkan Naga itu. Aku dan Luc hanya membantunya, dengan berlari."

"Aku tidak mengalahkannya… hanya mengirimnya ke dimensi dan ruang waktu berbeda." Sahut Marina.

"Dimensi dan ruang waktu berbeda?" tanya Nash, "Aku tidak pernah tahu sihir seperti itu ada. Ah sekarang aku paham mengapa tidak ada jejak dari Naga itu. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Luc dan Sasarai juga menatap Marina, menagih janji gadis berambut _mint_ itu. Marina berjanji akan menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mengirim Naga itu ke dimensi lain. Walau kedua pemuda itu sudah menerka jika Marina pasti menggunakan sesuatu yang hanya ada di dimensi tempatnya berasal, tetapi masih penasaran. Terlebih, setelah mengirim Naga raksasa itu, Marina kehabisan energi yang cukup parah, ditambah dengan detak jantungnya melemah, gadis itu harus dirawat secara intensif di klinik sekolah, bahkan dokter Tuta tidak tahu jika terdapat sihir yang menyebabkan hal seperti itu.

Marina tersenyum kecil, melihat tiga pasang mata penasaran, "Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan." Ucapnya.

Marina mulai menceritakan jika dimensi tempatnya berasal berasal kegelapan yang kelam. Kegelapan itu menitikan air mata yang melahirkan saudara, pedang dan perisai. Selama 7 hari dan 7 malam, pedang dan perisai selalu bertarung hingga di satu titik, pedang berhasil membelah perisai, dan perisai menghancurkan pedang. Kejadian itu melahirkan dunia dan kehidupan, pedang menjadi langit dan perisai menjadi bumi, serta serpihan dari keduanya menjadi _27 true runes_ yang menciptakan keseimbangan dunia. 27 _True runes _ memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat, bahkan memiliki keinginan sendiri. Siapa pun yang memiliki salah satu dari _true runes_ itu dianugerahi hidup yang panjang, kekuatan yang tidak terkira bahkan kutukan selama menjadi pemegang _runes_ tersebut.

"Dan… aku memiliki salah satu dari rune asli itu…" kata Marina sembari membuka perban yang menutupi tangan kirinya, "Ini… adalah lambang dari _Rune of Time,_ _rune_ yang mengatur waktu. Aku hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya, karena setiap aku menggunakan kekuatan _Rune of Time,_ masa hidupku akan berkurang dan dampaknya sangat besar… aku akan kehilangan banyak tenagaku."

"Pantas saja saat itu Marina…." Gumam Sasarai pelan, "Hal seperti ini tidak boleh diketahui pihak kerajaan. Marina bisa diincar pihak kerajaan." Lanjutnya, "Tuan Nash."

Nash mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini." Ucapnya, "Dengan ini aku tahu apa yang harus kukatakan nanti untuk melapor. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu… pasukanku akan kebingungan jika aku menghilang."

Sasarai kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju, pemuda itu lalu mengantarkan Nash kembali ke tempat perayaan, meninggalkan Luc dan Marina. Sasarai mengizinkan Luc untuk tidak kembali, karena Sasarai tahu jika saudaranya tidak terlalu nyaman di tempat keramaian. Sementara itu, Marina yang penasaran dengan identitas asli Luc dan Sasarai mulai bertanya-tanya, namun Luc sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sedikit kecewa tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun, Marina mencoba memahami posisi Luc dan Sasarai.

"Marina… Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, jangan gunakan _rune_ itu lagi." Ucap Luc tiba-tiba. Marina memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa mati sebelum waktunya tahu."

Marina tertawa kecil dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda _ash-brown_, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati secepat itu." sahut Marina, "Kau tahu…? Dulu aku punya kenalan yang sifatnya hampir sama denganmu, dia juga sebenarnya peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya… hmmm… bahkan…" _Bahkan dengan masa depan umat manusia.._

"Bahkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa…" Marina menggeleng, "Jika nanti tiba waktuku, aku ingin Luc hidup demi bagianku juga, ya?" lanjut gadis itu sedikit bercanda.

Luc tertegun. Ucapan dari mulut gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya seakan mengingatkan dirinya tentang mimpi semalam. Bagaikan melihat cermin, sosok yang mirip dengannya berbicara berhadapan dengan dirinya. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu seakan ingat yang dikatakan oleh sosok itu. _Hiduplah, demi bagianku juga. Hiduplah untuk menebus apa yang kulakukan dahulu. Hiduplah, terus hidup… bagian dari diriku. _Seketika, wajah Luc memucat, kepalanya terasa berat, kata-kata itu seakan terulang secara otomatis di otaknya. Kedua tangan itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Perlahan kakinya tidak lagi bisa menopang tubuh pemuda itu, dan kini berlutut lemas. Marina memanggil namanya berulang kali, namun Luc tidak bisa membalasnya. Pusing. Pusing sekali. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat sangat khawatir, tangan kecil itu memegangi pundak Luc, dan masih memanggil dirinya. Perlahan, sepasang mata _olive _itu semakin berat…. Kemudian menutup.

.

.

**~To be continued...**

* * *

**Fufufu... Sudah chapter 3, bagaimana~? Bagaimana~? Tiba-tiba ada _true rune _muncul-Btw... sekedar curcol selama bikin chapter 3 ini saya selalu nge-loop lagu openingnya Suikoden Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki - Giving Tree~ dulu waktu SMP sekitar tahun 2008 gitu, saya pernah buat cerita tentang _rune of time_ ini dengan konsep yang Suikoden banget(?) di satu buku tulis (yang bukunya entah ke mana sekarang QAQ), MC-nya cowok namanya Kyo, senjatanya _spear_ deh kalau ga salah dan harus rekrut _Stars of Destiny_ gitu juga... tentunya sampai bikin nama OC ampe mabok 108++ X"D Si Hero juga dengan bantuan _rune_ bisa ke masa lalu gitu dan masa depan untuk minta petuah(?) bantuan dari orang-orang di masa itu, makanya pas tahun 2012 Suikoden tsumutoki rilis, aku kayak _amaze _gitu-konsepnya hampir mirip cuman tsumutoki pakai media pohon gitu OvO) dan Marina ini salah satu OC dari ceritaku pas smp itu-daripada nganggur kupake /no/ Ah daripada makin curhat-sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita kali ini~ Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai saat ini *bows* sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reincarnation

**Exceeding Love: Reincarnation.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Luc membuka matanya perlahan. Aroma obat-obatan yang begitu khas, pemuda itu langsung tahu jika ia berada di klinik sekolah. Perlahan ia mencoba mendudukan tubunya, dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, Luc memutuskan untuk bersandar sejenak. Kedua mata _olive_nya masih menyapu ruangan klinik. Tidak merasakan kehadiran siapapun, Luc menghela napas. Sepertinya dokter Tuta sedang pergi. Luc mulai menapakkan kakinya di lantai, berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Satu tangannya memegangi pinggiran jendela, sementara satu tangan lain memegangi kepalanya. Luc mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, tetapi membuat kepalanya kembali sakit. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut. Angin itu seperti memulihkan fisik Luc. Suasana hening itu begitu menenangkan. Menghela napas perlahan, selanjutnya Luc berniat untuk pergi dari klinik, setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua nyawanya.

Kriiett… suara pintu klinik dibuka. Langkah kaki cepat tiba-tiba mendekat. Dari belakang, tubuh Luc dipeluk oleh seseorang. Itu Sasarai. Pemuda itu seperti berbicara sesuatu, tampak khawatir dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Luc tidak punya tenaga besar untuk meronta. Kakak kembarnya itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah, Luc. Syukurlah!" seru Sasarai sembari memutar tubuh Luc menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua mata miliknya berkaca-kaca, dan raut wajahnya terlihat lega, "Kau demam sangat tinggi sampai malam tadi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luc, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Sasarai menuntun Luc untuk duduk di pinggir kasur klinik. Selanjutnya, Sasarai duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat Tuan Nash pulang. Marina yang membawamu ke klinik dan segera memberitahuku." Jelas Sasarai, "Selanjutnya, kau dirawat dokter Tuta di klinik selama tiga hari."

"Tiga hari?" sahut Luc tidak percaya, "Maksudmu aku tertidur selama tiga hari?" lanjutnya.

Sasarai menggeleng, "Kau sempat sadarkan diri, lalu berbicara aneh." Jawab Sasarai, "Tentang dunia abu-abu dan… tentang kembali hidup? Mungkin mimpi buruk."

Kedua mata Luc membulat, pemuda itu mencoba kembali mengingat. Tidak. Luc sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tidak seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya yang begitu terlihat jelas, kini Luc sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kembali mimpi yang dialaminya. Sasarai menghela napas, maklum. Kakak kembar Luc itu menepuk pundak Luc pelan. Luc menoleh ke arahnya, kedua mata _olive_ itu memandanginya dengan khawatir, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku, ya?" ucap Sasarai lagi, "Luc tidur lagi saja, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu…" lanjutnya, kemudian Sasarai berdiri, "Hari ini masih ada rapat OSIS, tapi aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. Cepat pulih, ya?"

Luc mengangguk. Setelah melihat Sasarai pergi, pemuda _ash-brown_ itu menidurkan tubuhnya kembali. Kedua matanya masih memandangi langit-langit ruangan. Tik tik tik. Telinganya hanya bisa menangkap suara detik jam, serta suara angin yang kembali berhembus. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, bermaksud melihat langit. Pepohonan yang bergerak karena angin, itulah yang dilihat. Kedua matanya seakan memandang jauh, entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba Luc mengingat satu ucapan dalam mimpinya.

_Aku pun hanya memanfaatkanmu, Sarah… Maafkan aku dan terima kasih…_

"Sarah?" gumamnya, tidak terasa air mata jatuh perlahan dari kedua matanya, "Kenapa aku menangis?" gumamnya lagi, pemuda itu menyeka air mata dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Tidak berhenti, tapi semakin deras. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. "Khhh… berhentilah…"

Luc menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal. Pemuda itu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. "Berhentilah… sesak…" rintihnya, kini tangannya meremas baju yang ia kenakan.

Luc merasakan kehadiran seseorang di samping, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Jika itu dokter Tuta, ia tidak akan duduk di tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa ringan ketika ia merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan kecil. Rasa sesak di dadanya pun perlahan menghilang. Luc segera membuka selimut dan membuat gadis _mint_ yang mengelus kepalanya terkejut. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Marina." Tegur Luc dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika tahu kepalanya dielus seperti itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Marina melihat ke arah lain, "Ma-maaf. Habis saat masuk ke sini aku mendengar suara tangis…." Jawabnya, "Terdengar sedih sekali…"

"Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, awas kau!" ancam Luc.

Marina tersenyum kecil, "Dulu saat pertama kali aku tinggal bersama Nona Leknaat… saat aku masih kecil, ketika aku mimpi buruk… seorang anak laki-laki selalu mengelus kepalaku sampai aku tertidur." Ucap Marina tidak memperdulikan ancaman dari Luc, "Walau wajah dan ucapannya dingin, tapi dia benar-benar memperdulikan sekitar… Hatinya begitu lembut, ia tidak mau orang lain menderita." Lanjutnya, "Bahkan beberapa tahun kemudian, dia menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dan merawatnya hingga dewasa… Dia bilang dia ingin memperlihatkan dunia pada gadis kecil itu, seperti Nona Leknaat memperlihatkan dunia padanya."

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau bicara apa sih?" tanya Luc heran.

"Aku juga ingin melihat dunia bersama mereka berdua," Marina terdiam dan menunduk, "Tapi… setelahnya takdir berkata lain… Kami berpisah untuk selamanya. Berapa kali pun aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dengan kekuatan _rune_…. Tapi nyatanya takdir tidak bisa diubah."

Luc terdiam, mendengarkan. Kemudian, Marina menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih, "Luc. Terima kasih sudah terlahir kembali."

.

.

Sasarai bersama dengan anggota OSIS yang lain memulai rapatnya. Di sana, Sasarai memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian seminggu lalu. Firasatnya buruk setelah mendapat kabar terbaru dari Nash melalui seekor burung pembawa pesan. Kabar yang diberikan Nash bahwa bukan hanya kota itu saja yang diserang monster mengerikan, namun yang hanya bisa membuat monster hilang tanpa jejak hanya di tempat sekolah itu berada. Kerajaan mencurigai jika ada dalang dibalik semua itu, lebih buruknya yang dicurigai jika sekolah _New Leaf_ mengajarkan sihir terlarang seperti yang digunakan penyihir wanita dahulu. Kemungkinan terburuk, akan terjadi pencarian besar-besaran dari pihak kerajaan di sekolah tersebut. Sasarai tidak ingin melibatkan seluruh siswa. Pemuda itu juga tidak ingin sekolah terlibat lebih jauh.

"Maksudmu… Pihak kerajaan akan menggeledah tempat ini? Bukankah sudah ada perjanjian jika Kota ini saja yang akan dibiarkan oleh pihak kerajaan? Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menganggu wilayah ini, ini tempat netral 'kan?" tanya Hugo tak percaya. "Bahkan orang dari negeri lain dapat dengan bebas bersekolah di kota ini."

"Lebih buruknya lagi, bisa-bisa warga yang tidak tahu apapun akan dilibatkan." Timpal Chris, gadis perak itu bertopang dagu, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seseorang dari dimensi lain…" gumam Thomas yang memegangi kepalanya, "La-Lalu kita harus apa?" ucapnya panik. "Ka-kalau nanti kita diperbudak oleh kerajaan bagaimana?"

"Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan? Kerajaan yang sekarang begitu kejam bahkan dengan penduduk aslinya sendiri. Perjanjian seperti itu pun tidak akan mereka pedulikan." Kata Caesar kemudian menguap karena mengantuk, "Kita tidak boleh panik, santai saja."

Dios berdeham, "Tampaknya rapat ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang, akan kubuatkan teh."

"OOOII! Ini bukan waktunya minum teh, dasar kau mancung!" sahut Hugo kesal.

"Tenanglah Hugo, tenanglah." Sahut Caesar yang kini menempelkan dagunya di atas meja, "Sasarai, keadaan akan lebih buruk lagi jika keberadaan kau dan Luc diketahui pihak kerajaan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chris bingung, "Ada apa dengan Sasarai dan Luc?"

Sasarai tersenyum kecil, lalu tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Y-Ya… Jadi sebenarnya aku dan Luc ini putra mahkota dari Raja sebelumnya yang dikudeta hahaha… Hebatkan?" ucapnya lalu tertawa garing.

Mendengar jawaban Sasarai, semua anggota rapat terdiam, hening. Sementara, Caesar hanya menguap kembali dan memejamkan matanya sebelum kericuhan di ruangan itu terjadi.

"APANYA YANG HEBAT?!" teriak Hugo semakin kesal, pemuda _blonde_ itu menggebrak meja. "KAU SEHARUSNYA SUDAH DIUMUKAN MATI KAAN? KENAPA HIDUP LAGI?" lanjutnya sambal menunjuk-nunjuk Sasarai kesal.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" sambung Chris kemudian menepuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak percaya. "Kerajaan sekarang 'kan benar-benar memburu anggota keluarga raja yang dulu…"

"HEEEE-?" sementara Thomas bingung bukan kepalang, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukannn?" ucapnya lagi panik.

Sementara Dios memandangi Sasarai semakin kagum, "Tuan Sasarai memang bukan orang biasa." Pujinya. Sepertinya Sasarai-_complex_ Dios semakin akut.

.

.

Luc masih duduk di atas tempat tidur klinik, kini ia membaca sebuah buku catatan pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Sasarai tadi pagi. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu masih belum boleh keluar dari klinik karena belum pulih seutuhnya. Luc masih sering merasa pusing ketika mengingat mimpi miliknya yang seakan nyata. Kedua matanya menangkap kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku catatan itu. Daripada terus mengingat kejadian dalam mimpi, Luc berpikir lebih baik jika ia mengalihkan diri dengan membaca. Materi yang dipelajari oleh para siswa dan siswi selama Luc tidak masuk adalah pilihan yang baik. Terlebih, catatan milik Sasarai mudah sekali dimengerti. Luc menghela napasnya panjang setelah halaman terakhir selesai ia baca. Pemuda itu menutup buku catatan milik kakaknya, dan bermaksud kembali berbaring. Kedua matanya dipejamkan, namun sesosok gadis _blonde_ terus menghantuinya.

"Sarah." gumam Luc yang kemudian membuka kembali matanya itu, "Yang kuingat itu namanya… Apakah benar mimpiku itu adalah kenyataan?"

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dahi. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Normal. Luc menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu menyelinap keluar klinik, mengendap dan memeriksa keadaan. Aman. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian klinik, Luc berlari kecil ke arah sekolah New Leaf. Pemuda itu bermaksud menemui Marina yang memberinya petunjuk.

_Luc, terima kasih telah terlahir kembali._

Ucapan itu menjadi petunjuk jika mimpi yang selama ini dialami Luc adalah hal nyata yang pemuda itu alami di kehidupan dahulu. Maka pemuda itu ingin memastikannya kembali. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam menyeringai di hadapannya. Luc terbelalak ketika pria itu berlari dengan cepat dan mengarahkan _dual-sword_ tepat di leher pemuda itu. Luc sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar, begitu cepat dan otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pria itu terkekeh dan membisikan sesuatu pada Luc.

"Tempatmu bukan di sana, Luc. Khukhukhu…" bisiknya, sorot matanya begitu tajam dan senyumnya begitu menyeramkan, "Kau yang berniat menghancurkan dunia tidak pantas berada di sini khukhukhu…" lanjutnya.

"Menghancurkan… Dunia?" ucap Luc, matanya masih menyoroti sesosok pria itu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu melompat mundur sebelum hantaman listrik mengenai dirinya. Gadis berambut _mint_ yang Luc cari segera berlari dan memasang badan melindungi pemuda _ash-brown_ itu. Gadis itu terlihat geram melihat sosok pria serba hitam itu. Sementara itu, pria serba hitam di hadapan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Jangan percaya dengannya, Luc." Ucap Marina yang meremas tongkat sihirnya, "Pergi dari sini, Yuber!" seru gadis _mint_ itu.

"Pergi?" sahut Yuber meremehkan, "Kau yang hanya manusia biasa memerintahku? Khukhukhu…" lanjutnya, "Sebentar lagi negeri ini akan penuh kekacaukan dan pertumpahan darah, mana mungkin aku pergi. Khuhuhuhahahaha." Pria itu kembali menghindar ketika Marina melancarkan serangan.

Luc terus mengamati keadaan, tubuhnya masih tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menggunakan sihir. Tetapi satu yang Luc tahu… pria itu berbahaya. Tidak. Dia amat berbahaya. "Marina, kau tidak bisa menang melawannya." Kata Luc yang memegang pundak Marina, "Aku bisa merasakan aura hitam dari pria itu."

Marina mengangguk, gadis itu bermaksud melakukan teleportasi sedari tadi. Namun, tidak ada celah. Pria itu, Yuber, tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Yuber sudah berada di hadapan mereka dan mengayunkan _dual-sword_ miliknya yang berhasil menghempaskan Marina dan Luc secara bersamaan. Keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"HAHAHAHA" gelak tawa Yuber semakin menjadi, "Aku tidak akan kalah dari manusia biasa," ucapnya setelah ia berhenti tertawa, "Ini hanya salam, Luc. Pertemuan berikutnya kau akan bergabung denganku dan si penyihir itu, Windy. Khukhukhukhu…" Sesaat setelahnya, Yuber menghilang dengan portal sihir miliknya. Sementara Luc dan Marina masih berusaha untuk berdiri dari serangan Yuber tadi.

"Siapa… dia?" tegur Luc pada Marina yang masih terduduk lemas, "Apa… maksudnya aku akan bergabung dengan…?" Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Akibat melindungi Luc dari serangan Yuber tadi, tubuh Marina terluka namun gadis berambut ikal tersebut segera menyembuhkannya dengan sihir.

Kemudian, Marina menatap Luc, tatapannya cemas. Luc bisa merasakan hal yang amat menyeramkan akan menimpa negeri tempatnya tinggal. Marina berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luc. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya… pada kalian semua." Ucapnya.

Luc menyambut uluran tangan Marina dan mendapati Sasarai dan anggota OSIS lainnya yang terlihat terengah-engah napasnya. Mereka nampak berlari jauh untuk memastikan keadaan Luc. Menyaksikan pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu. Sasarai segera berlari memeluk Luc tanpa memerdulikan napasnya yang hampir habis itu.

"Syukurlah…" ucap Sasarai yang tahu-tahu sudah menangis terharu, "Kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa lagi… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Syukurlah…" gumam Chris yang juga berjalan menghampiri Luc, diikuti rekan OSIS yang lain.

"Saat ada ledakan kami segera berlari ke arah klinik." Ucap Thomas sambil memegangi dadanya, ia merasa lega.

"Sasarai langsung meneriakan namamu tahu, Luc!" sambung Hugo dengan seringai menyebalkan diikuti tawa Caesar.

"O-Oi. Aku tidak apa-apa—" sahut Luc sebal. Sasarai mengangguk senang dan pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya, sementara Luc hanya membuang muka tidak mau melihat wajah Sasarai karena malu.

Sasarai lalu melihat ke arah gadis _mint_ yang tersenyum kecil memperhatikan saudara kembar itu, "Marina… kau yakin akan menceritakan semuanya pada kami?" tanya Sasarai meyakinkan gadis yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan mereka itu.

Marina mengangguk yakin, "Sudah waktunya kalian mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya." Jawab Marina sembari memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan sorot mata yang begitu serius.

.

.

Sosok pria serba hitam tiba-tiba muncul di halaman istana. Pria itu, Yuber, berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong dengan tiang tinggi. Beberapa penjaga istana yang berpapasan dengannya segera menunduk dan tidak berani untuk bertemu mata dengan pria itu. Selanjutnya, Yuber berjalan memasuki altar istana, sampai ia menemui sosok seorang wanita yang duduk di atas singgasana. Wanita itu pun berdiri dan menuruni tangga, menemui Yuber yang tersenyum menyeringai. Wanita itu berdiri di tepat di hadapan pria berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Bagaimana, Yuber? Kau sudah menemui anak itu?" tanya sang wanita.

Yuber mengangguk, "Ya, seperti dugaanmu dia ada di sana."

"Begitu, fufufufu." Wanita itu menoleh pada seorang pria yang sedang ditahan, tangannya diikat dan para penjaga istana mengawalnya, "Jelas, kau berbohong, Tuan Nash."

Nash menatap wanita itu sedikit takut. Kepalanya menunduk menyesal. Bukan karena menyesal telah membohongi pihak istana, namun menyesal tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu hingga Sasarai dan Luc dalam bahaya. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Nash, dan mengangkat dagu pria tersebut. Senyuman jahat tergambar dari wajah wanita itu. Nash merasakan hawa pembunuh yang begitu besar.

"Yuber, kau urus anak ini." perintah wanita itu.

Yuber menyeringai dan mengeluarkan _dual-sword_ miliknya, "Dengan senang hati, Windy."

**~to be continued~**

* * *

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore, semuanyaaa~ Sudah Exceeding Love sudah chapter 4. Bagaimana chapter kali ini~? OvO)/ Selama mengerjakan chapter ini playlistku selalu putar _November Rain_ loh~ Entah mengapa jadi lancar gitu ngetiknya. Selain itu kebanyakan di playlistku semuanya lagu-lagu galau X"D AH dari pada saya mengoceh terus, sampai jumpa di chapter 5~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Destroyers

**Exceeding Love: The Destroyers.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Gadis berambut _mint_ menghela napas panjangnya sebelum bercerita sesuai janjinya. Sorot mata gadis itu memancarkan rasa khawatir. Berat. Rasanya berat memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada mereka semua, terutama untuk Luc. Masalah yang terjadi di dimensi tempatnya berasal berdampak pada dimensi tempat Luc dan Sasarai berada. Portal waktu. Penyihir wanita bernama Windy dari dimensinya. Monster. Marina menceritakan semuanya, hingga akhirnya… kejadian itu.

Seorang pria bertopeng dengan kelompoknya membuat perang palsu yang melibatkan tiga negara, hanya demi menghancurkan _true wind rune_ miliknya. Niat pria itu sebenarnya agar manusia terbebas dari belenggu _rune_ yang memiliki sifat saling berperang satu sama lain. Agar masa depan umat manusia menjadi cerah, pria itu akan menghancurkan _rune_ miliknya dan mati bersamanya. Setiap rekan-rekannya membantu untuk menjalakan rencana itu. Tetapi tidak untuk satu orang, Yuber, yang memiliki maksud lain. Yuber hanya ingin menyaksikan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh perang buatan itu. Pertumpahan darah tidak dapat dihindari, begitu banyak korban yang ditimbulkan. Hal tersebut membuat golongan lain geram dan melawan kelompok itu. Pada akhirnya, kelompok yang dipimpin pria pemilik _true wind rune_ berhasil dikalahkan. Pria itu…. mati di antara reruntuhan dengan seorang murid setia. Namun, pria serba hitam bernama Yuber berhasil melarikan diri, dan kembali bersama sekutunya, Windy.

Marina kembali bercerita jika Windy, penyihir jahat yang disebut oleh seluruh negeri, _true wind rune_ untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang yang telah memporak-porandakan seluruh klan miliknya. _Rune_ itu telah menghilang dari dimensi tempat Windy berasal, dan disinyalir muncul di tempat Luc dan Sasarai kini. Windy menyerang kerajaan untuk menyelidiki tempat _rune_ yang ia cari dengan leluasa. Penyihir itu memanggil monster-monster, lalu Yuber-lah yang membuat kekacauan di dalam istana hingga terjadi kudeta. Setelah kudeta terjadi, raja baru yang memerintah negeri sangatlah otoriter. Namun setelahnya tidak ada yang tahu jika penguasa sesungguhnya setelah kudeta itu adalah sang penyihir jahat yang terus menerus dicari oleh pasukan kerajaan. Sang raja hanyalah boneka yang digerakan oleh sang penyihir wanita. Ketika Windy menemukan situs tempat _rune_ itu bernaung, wanita itu tidak dapat menggunakannya karena _rune_ tersebut tidak bisa digunakan dengan cara maksimal jika bukan orang yang dipilih _rune_ yang menggunakannya. Windy mengetahui seseorang yang dapat menggunakan _rune_ tersebut, dan merupakan keturunan kerajaan. Kini ketika Yuber tahu keberadaan Luc dan Sasarai, yang merupakan keturunan kerajaan, maka Windy tidak akan tinggal diam.

.

.

Suasana ruang OSIS begitu menegangkan. Setelah Marina menceritakan semuanya, tentang pria bernama Yuber yang ada kaitannya dengan penyihir wanita penyerang kerajaan dahulu, dan perang di dimensi lain, serta ramalan buruk pada negeri mereka dalam waktu dekat. Seluruh anggota OSIS berdiskusi untuk melakukan perlawanan. Namun jika hanya anggota OSIS saja yang bergerak, itu tidak berarti besar. Terlebih…

"Orang yang namanya Yuber itu… menyeramkan—" ucap Thomas tiba-tiba, "Kalau aku berhadapan dengannya pasti aku tidak akan sanggup—" lanjutnya lagi.

Hugo menyentil dahi Thomas dan berkata, "Kau bicara apa, Thomas? Kemampuanmu sudah jauh meningkat, jangan tidak percaya diri seperti itu!" Thomas hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Hugo menghiburnya,

Chris yang memperhatikan keduanya ikut tersenyum, "Jika mereka akan menyerang ke sekolah ini, mau tidak mau kita harus meminta tolong siswa dan siswi lain."

"Tidak." sangkal Luc tiba-tiba, "Rasanya tidak adil jika kalian semua dilibatkan seperti ini." Luc kemudian memandangi rekan-rekan kakaknya di organisasi siswa tersebut, "Jika memang benar yang diincar hanya aku dan Sasarai, lebih baik kami pergi dari tempat ini."

"Luc, kau bicara apa sih?!" seru Hugo kesal, "Kami ingin membantu kalian berdua karena kalian adalah teman kami!" lanjutnya.

Caesar yang sedari tadi bertopang dagu memperhatikan keadaan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Begini… Naga yang kemarin itu sudah dipastikan sengaja didatangkan untuk mencari kalian berdua, begitu pula monster-monster yang menyerang kota lain. Ingatlah Naga itu sudah membuat kacau kota dan sekolah ini. Kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan untuk melawan dalangnya." Kemudian Caesar menguap dan kembali bicara, "Luc, Sasarai… ini bukan demi kalian. Ini demi negeri kita bersama."

"Teman-teman…" Sasarai tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Caesar, "Aku tidak menyangka negeri ini begitu dicintai, hiks." Lanjutnya. "Aku sebagai pangeran yang terbuang merasa sangat terharu—hiks."

Dios melihat Sasarai berkaca-kaca segera memberikannya tissue, "Apapun akan kulakukan demi Tuan Sasarai!" Sementara yang lain hanya dapat memandang kesal pada ketua OSIS mereka.

Caesar menatap Sasarai yang pura-pura terharu, "Kalau begitu… mau tidak mau kau harus menghubungi Albert, kakakku."

"Heeee… aku tidak menyangka Caesar akan mengatakan hal itu~" sahut Sasarai tertawa meledek karena ia tahu Caesar dan Albert bertolak belakang dan tidak pernah akur.

Caesar menatap Sasarai sedikit kesal, tapi pemuda jenius itu tidak dapat memungkiri lagi. Caesar dan kakaknya, Albert, memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda dalam banyak hal. Tak jarang, ketika Sasarai dan Luc tinggal di rumah kediaman Silverberg selalu menyaksikan perdebatan antara kakak-adik jenius itu. Seperti makanan sehari-hari untuk si kembar dahulu. Apapun dan di mana pun mereka perdebatkan.

"Albert kakakmu itu… bukannya sedang menjalani pendidikan khusus strategist di ibukota?" tanya Hugo pada pemuda berwajah malas di sebelahnya. Caesar mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ia masuk sekolah khusus yang didirikan kakek," jelas Caesar, "Dan hanya pulang untuk mengambil buku-buku catatan Ayah." Kemudian pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri, "Baiklah! Aku akan menelepon kakek untuk menyuruh si alis tebal itu pulang!" seru Caesar, beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

Sasarai sudah lama tidak melihat Caesar bersemangat seperti itu, "Rindu pada kakak tercinta ya?"

"Hmp. Paling-paling minta tolong sama Bu Apple." Sahut Luc menyeringai.

.

.

Luc berjalan di belakang gerombolan anggota OSIS yang sepakat untuk menyantap makan siang di café bukit milik paman Geddoe. Langkahnya terhenti memandangi punggung teman-temannya itu. Sasarai terlihat masih bisa tertawa gembira ketika ia melontarkan guyonan sarkas untuk Hugo. Senyum tipis kini mengembang di wajah pemuda _ash-brown_ itu. Menghela napas dan melihat telapak tangannya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan seorang diri. Luc mendapati Marina sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, kembali berjalan untuk menarik dirinya pada kerumunan hangat itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Ia menarik napas lega entah karena apa.

"Marina." Ucapnya pelan, "Pria bertopeng yang kau ceritakan itu… maksudnya Aku di kehidupan sebelumnya 'kan?" tanya Luc menyelidik. Gadis berambut ikal disebelahnya menyiratkan rasa terkejut. Tidak menyangka Luc akan menanyakan hal itu, mungkin.

Marina masih terdiam. Melihat reaksinya itu, Luc dapat menyimpulkan sendiri jawabannya. "Dulu… apa aku orang jahat? Pria yang bernama Yuber itu… sekutuku dulu bukan? Dan aku berniat menghancurkan dunia. Tidak memperdulikan dengan banyaknya korban—" Lanjut Luc lagi.

Marina menggeleng kuat, "Tidak!" serunya, "Luc adalah orang yang paling baik dan memikirkan umat manusia saat itu." Marina mengepalkan tangannya lagi, "Walau dalam kesendirian dahulu, Luc selalu memperhatikan orang lain lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Perang buatan saat itu pun... Kau lakukan demi meminimalisir korban jiwa."

Luc mendengarkan. Dirinya sendiri paham betul, lewat mimpi-mimpi yang pemuda bermata _olive_ itu alami, cara yang dilakukannya saat itu adalah salah. Terlalu banyak melihat pertumpahan darah karena perang yang diakibatkan oleh _rune_ membuatnya muak. Demi mencegah masa depan yang hanya ada kehampaan, sekaligus untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, dahulu Luc bertindak nekat.

"Sarah… pun berpikir seperti itu." Gadis _mint_ menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, "Luc bisa terlahir kembali karena permintaan Sarah pada bintang-bintang. Lalu… ikatan kuat antara _Stars of Destiny_ pun membuat dirimu benar-benar terlahir walau di dimensi berbeda. Semuanya ingin agar Luc dapat bahagia."

"Sarah… gadis berambut _blonde _itu… " Luc menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum tipis, "Gadis itu bahkan tidak terlahir kembali, iya kan?"

"Sarah hanya ingin Luc bahagia. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi dirimu, Luc." Kata Marina lagi, "Itu… karena Sarah amat menyayangi dirimu." Mendengar hal itu, Luc seakan mengulang memorinya kembali. Mimpi-mimpi itu memang jelas adalah ingatan di masa lalunya dahulu.

Luc menatap ke arah langit dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku… bukan dirinya." ucapnya sembari membuka matanya secara perlahan, "Aku tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama."

Marina tertegun menatap Luc, sesaat kemudian gadis itu mengangguk kuat. Pancaran mata itu, dahulu tidak pernah Marina lihat dari sorot mata Luc. Kesendirian, penderitaan dan amarah pada dunia membentuk Luc dahulu jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Dia, bukan Luc yang dulu selalu menyimpan kepiluan kisah hidupnya seorang diri. Dia… berbeda. Diam-diam dalam hati, Marina bersyukur ketika mengingat apa yang diharapkan Sarah dapat terwujud. Pancaran kebahagiaan dan kehangatan terlihat dari kedua mata pemuda itu. Marina kemudian teringat hal lain, _sebuah tragedy akan terulang._

.

.

"YOSH! Satu melon _cream soda_ untuk tuan yang tidak pernah senyum di sini~!" seru Ace sembari menaruh sebuah gelas berisi soda dengan cream dan ceri di atasnya. Luc hanya mendelik kesal mendengar ledekan paman Ace, pelayan café di bukit itu. Sementara itu, Sasarai hanya tertawa puas mendengarnya. Kakak kembar Luc akhirnya bungkam ketika Luc memukul pinggang Sasarai dengan kesal.

Thomas tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku keduanya dan memuji keakraban mereka. Kembar _ash-brown_ memiliki reaksi berbeda ketika Thomas memuji mereka dan yang pasti, reaksi Luc sangat amat menarik untuk dilihat. Hugo dan Caesar tidak sungkan untuk membuat Luc menjadi bahan guyonan mereka. Sasarai, bukan membela adik satu-satunya itu, namun ikut menertawakan Luc dengan puas. Hanya Chris yang berusaha merelai dan meredakan riuh gelak-tawa di meja mereka, karena diam-diam Marina menikmati suasana tersebut.

"Haah~ Bahagia masa muda…" ucap Queen dari balik dapur, wanita berambut pendek hitam itu tersenyum melihat riuh tawa siswa New Leaf.

Joker mengangguk tanda setuju jika mereka ikut bahagia melihatnya, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba serius, "Kapten Geddoe… tidak lama lagi kota ini akan dilanda kekacauan." Kata Joker menatap koki yang sedang membuat sup. Sementara rekannya yang lain pun ikut melihat ke arah Geddoe.

"Menurut penyihir cantik di atas bukit itu, negeri ini tidak akan bertahan lama." Ucap Ace sembari melepas vest pelayan yang pria itu kenakan.

"Ya…" timpal Jacques. Pemuda _blonde_ dengan bandana di dahinya itu sedang mengupas kentang dalam diam sedari tadi.

"Kita adalah satu-satunya regu pasukan yang tersisa dari kerajaan sebelumnya. Bukankah sudah kewajiban untuk ikut melindungi negeri ini jika terjadi sesuatu?" Queen kembali angkat bicara. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya dan masih menunggu sang Kapten memberikan bersuara.

"Hei.. Geddoe?" sapa Ace tidak sabar, "Walau keuangan kita meningkat setelah membuka café di bukit ini, kita tidak akan bertahan jika warga kota dan para siswa mati karena perang, kan?"

Geddoe menghela napas dan mematikan kompor, membuka celemek putih khas koki yang dikenakan. Pria dengan satu mata ditutup itu memandangi anggota pasukannya satu per satu. Pria itu mengangguk, "Kita akan ikut berperang dan melindungi garis keturunan asli kerajaan. Namun, aku masih menunggu informasi dari Tuan Nash."

"Nash itu, sekarang ia satu-satunya yang berada di dalam kawasan istana dan masih bertahan di sana." Tambah Joker. Kelimanya terdiam kemudian memperhatikan dua orang pemuda yang merupakan keturunan asli kerajaan, Sasarai dan Luc.

.

.

Luc menatap ke langit-langit kamar sembari berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini menganggu pikirannya, terjawab sudah. Dirinya adalah seseorang yang telah hidup di masa lalu namun di dimensi yang berbeda. Di dalam hatinya memantapkan diri, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan pernah jatuh kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Demi menghargai gadis bernama Sarah yang menginginkan Luc menjadi bahagia di kehidupan yang lain.

Luc kemudian memiringkan wajahnya, didapatinya wajah Sasarai sudah cukup dekat dengan dirinya. Kakak kembarnya itu tersenyum lebar, tidak kaget, Luc kemudian hanya memukul pelan kepala Sasarai dan kembali membalikkan badannya lagi. Sasarai hanya terkekeh dan ikut berbaring di sebelah adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Pergi sana." Usir Luc, "Kau punya tempat tidur sendiri, kan?" lanjutnya jutek.

Sasarai tertawa kecil, "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, Luc sudah jadi dewasa aku senang. Hiks." Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berniat untuk memeluk adik disebelahnya.

"Hentikan, Sasarai kau membuatku jijik." Ungkap Luc seraya mendudukkan diri, menghindar dari pelukan sang kakak, "Ada apa? Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Luc menyelidik.

Sasarai diam memandangi Luc. Bingo. Tepat sasaran, pikirnya. Sasarai pun ikut mendudukan diri, ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan menatap Luc, "Aneh. Tuan Nash sama sekali tidak menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya. Kini keduanya terdiam. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Luc… apakah kau dendam dengan penyihir jahat itu? Dengan orang-orang yang membuang dan berniat membunuh kita dahulu?" tanya Sasarai menyelidik. Sorot matanya begitu serius memandang adiknya itu.

Luc terdiam sebelum pemuda bermata _olive_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak." Ucapnya singkat. _Tidak tahu..._

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasarai penasaran.

Luc menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Ka-Karena… jika dahulu tidak terjadi kudeta, kita…. Tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?" ungkap Luc, wajah terlihat sedikit malu, "Maksudku… kau pasti akan sibuk mengurus negeri ketimbang bertemu denganku. Kita tidak akan akrab seperti saat ini."

Sasarai tertegun. Rasanya teringat dahulu, ketika mereka berdua baru saja tinggal di kediaman klan Silverberg, Luc sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun kecuali Sasarai. Pelarian yang membuat Luc seperti itu. Luc kecil muak dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya, kebencian menyelimutinya. Balas dendam. Luc selalu berkata ingin balas dendam pada pihak kerajaan. Namun, berangsur-angsur Sasarai melihat perubahan adiknya ke arah yang baik. Walau terlihat cuek dan ketus, Luc selalu memperdulikan orang lain. Tidak ingin orang lain bernasib sama dengan dia dan kakaknya.

Sasarai dengan mata berkaca-kaca memeluk Luc tiba-tiba. Luc sedikit terkejut karena tubuh Sasarai bergetar, "Luc… apapun yang terjadi nanti… aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasarai terbata-bata. Luc hanya bisa diam. Sasarai seakan memberikan isyarat akan pergi jauh dan itu membuat adik kembarnya sangat takut.

* * *

**Wayyy-Saya telat _update. _Padahalnya rencananya saya akan up tiap hari senin :"3 Mau curcol sedikit untuk chapter ini saya dengerin lagunya sakura nagashi dari Utada Hikaru gaalaaaaooo to the maaaaxxxxx Kaworuuuuuuuuuuuu-salah fandom ya X"D entah kenapa saat itu lancar jaya ngetiknya sambil galau-galau gaje wwww walau chapter ini terasa pendek(?) semoga bisa dinikmati yaa~**

** btw sebenarnya saya sudah sampai chapter final untuk ngetiknya XD Ditunggu saja yaa~ bubbey~~**


	6. Chapter 6: True Friends

**Exceeding Love: True Friends.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Gadis _mint_ berjalan menaiki tangga ke atas bukit dengan wajahnya yang cemas. Perlahan hingga sampai pada pintu masuk kuil. Sebelum melangkah memasuki kuil tersebut, gadis berambut ikal sepunggung itu menatap ke langit. Bintang-bintang seakan membentuk sebuah jalan dan berkelap-kelip indah. Menghela napas panjang dan kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil. Sepasang mata _burgundy _miliknya menangkap sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang terbang ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menengadahkan kedua telapak tangan hingga cahaya itu berada di atas tangannya. _Burgundy _miliknya masih terus menatap lekat cahaya kecil yang berkelap-kelip indah.

"Aku pulang, Sarah…" ucapnya, "Dia… di sana terlihat sangat hidup dan bahagia."

Seakan menanggapi perkataan gadis _mint,_ bola cahaya itu bergerak naik turun. Sebuah senyuman terlukis indah di wajah sang gadis _mint_. Ia kembali menelusuri lorong-lorong dalam kuil. Langkah kakinya tidak berhenti hingga ia menemukan sosok wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang berada di dalam ruangan keperakan. Wanita buta itu seakan mengetahui kedatangan sang gadis _mint_ dan menoleh.

"Nona Leknaat…" sapa gadis itu, ia masih membawa serta cahaya kecil yang berada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Marina… Kau terlihat ragu." Ucap Leknaat dengan lembut. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Marina yang masih berdiri di ujung ruangan, "Kau harus menolongnya." Marina tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan bola cahaya di kedua telapak tangannya terbang kembali. Kepalanya menunduk ketika Leknaat yang meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya secara lembut. Seperti memberikannya pemberkatan dan keberanian baru.

"Nona Leknaat, jika benar dimensi itu… benar ada _true wind rune_… lalu kenapa tidak orang itu mengambilnya? Mengapa terus... mengincar mereka?" tanya Marina sembari melihat punggung tangan kirinya yang terdapat lambang _rune_.

Leknaat sesaat terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Saudariku sudah kehilangan arahnya, jauh dari jalur para bintang." Ucap sang wanita buta itu, "Peperangan _Scarlet Moon Empire_ dahulu tidak juga menyadarkannya. Dia sudah jauh tersesat."

"Lalu… untuk apa penyihir Windy mengincar jiwa Luc?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jiwa Luc menyimpan energi yang besar. Hingga saat pemuda itu terlahir kembali pun, kekuatan jiwanya semakin meningkat karena energi 108 _Stars of Destiny_ terdahulu. Jika Windy bisa menguasai pemuda itu bersama dengan _true wind rune_, _tragedy_ yang jauh lebih besar akan terjadi." Jelas Leknaat pada gadis _mint._

Marina terdiam mengingat dahulu Luc sangat membenci _rune_ yang ia anggap mengekang manusia di dunia dan membuat perang buatan dengan tujuan menghancurkan _rune_ miliknya, namun rencananya digagalkan oleh para pembawa api. Leknaat menatap ke arah jendela dan kembali berkata, "Namun… melihat pemuda itu yang sekarang, aku dapat memastikan dirinya akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar hal itu, Marina mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Khukhukhu… Kau sangat percaya diri sekali saudariku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar jelas tawa seorang wanita. Marina segera bersiaga untuk melindungi guru sihirnya, Leknaat. Perlahan muncul sesosok wanita dengan jubah putih, sosok yang sudah lama tidak ditemui oleh Leknaat. Penyihir yang dahulu mempunyai satu ambisi untuk meluluh-lantahkan suatu negara akibat dendam miliknya. Penyihir wanita yang bahkan ditakuti di dimensi tempat Luc kini berada.

"…Windy." gumam Leknaat. Marina membaca mantra, seakan memanggil tongkat sihir miliknya dan gadis itu memegangnya erat. Penyihir wanita yang menghilang itu telah kembali di hadapan Leknaat serta Marina.

.

.

Luc sedang berjalan di pinggir danau sembari melihat ke langit. Begitu tenang rasanya, sendirian merasakan angin yang berhembus. Belakangan ini Luc selalu bersama Sasarai dan para anggota OSIS. Mempersiapkan kalau-kalau terjadi serangan monster atau yang lebih parah adalah Yuber seperti waktu itu. Maka dari itu, Luc seperti sudah lama tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda _ash-brown_ memutuskan untuk duduk menghadap danau, melihat hembusan angin melalui air yang seakan bergerak mengikutinya hembusan itu. Pemuda itu membuka buku yang sudah dibawanya dari perpustakaan sihir.

"Di sini tidak tertulis kekuatan _rune_." Gumamnya.

Luc kembali membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Siapa tahu pemuda itu menemukan jawaban yang dicari. Luc ingin bertambah kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Percakapannya dengan Sasarai tempo hari mengganggu pikirannya lagi. Entah kenapa dirinya mempunyai firasat buruk. Hari terus berlalu, pemberitaan mengenai monster yang menyerang kota atau desa semakin bertambah. Bahkan banyak orang hilang diberitakan. Banyak yang berspekulasi orang hilang tersebut dijadikan tumbal untuk sihir hitam. Maka dari itu, Luc ingin melindungi Sasarai, keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa. Pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada kakak kembarnya.

"Tidak ada juga." Gumamnya lagi, "Apa kekuatan itu hanya ada di dimensi lain?" ucapnya. Kini pemuda itu terdiam. Mengingat memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Di akhir hidup, ia kehilangan kendali atas _rune_ miliknya. _True wind rune_ dahulu menyatu dengan jantungnya sehingga Luc dianggap produk gagal dan diasingkan, sebelum ia diselamatkan oleh Leknaat.

Jika berpikir ulang. Rasanya tidak adil, ketika Luc seorang yang dahulu akan menghancurkan dunia diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya untuk merasakan bahagia. Pemuda itu menerung. Ia harus membulatkan tekad dan menebus kesalahannya dahulu. Keegoisan karena perasaan dendam dan kegelapan, sehingga ia tidak dapat menyadari satu hal.

"Luc." Sapa seseorang padanya.

Luc menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _red wine_ dan alis tebal sudah berdiri di dekat Luc. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat menyeramkan, karena mata yang tajam. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Pemuda itu mengenakan syal dengan lambang keluarga yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya, "Albert." sahutnya. Lalu pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berdiri.

Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kemudian sang pemuda tinggi mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman dan sedikit menyimpulkan senyuman, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Katanya.

Luc menghela napas dan menyambut jabat tangan dari Albert, "Ya. Kau pasti sibuk dengan kuliahmu menjadi ahli strategi."

Albert mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan danau dan berjalan ke arah asrama para siswa. Luc mengira jika Albert sudah terlebih dahulu menemui Sasarai atau Caesar, namun ternyata tidak. Albert yang melihat Luc menyendiri di tepi danau dari kejauhan, memutuskan untuk menemui dirinya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya berbincang selama perjalanan menuju asrama. Hingga sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Albert berdiri di pintu masuk asrama. Pemuda itu terlihat jengkel.

"Selamat siang, Caesar." Sapa Albert—masih dengan wajahnya yang serius, tidak ramah.

Caesar menyeringai, "Selamat siang, kakak beralis tebal." Balasnya, "Wah wah… aku tidak menyangka alismu yang tebal masih saja melengkung seperti perosotan."

Albert menatap adiknya sebentar dan berbicara, "Dan tinggi badanmu masih juga sama, Caesar."

"AP—" sebelum dirinya meledak, Caesar segera mendengus kesal dan menatap jutek kakaknya. Luc yang berada di sana hanya bisa diam di dalam suasana _awkward_ kakak-adik jenius.

"Yo! Albert!" seru Sasarai dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia muncul dari balik badan Caesar, "Caesar hanya merindukanmu, Albert~ Kau juga pasti merindukan adikmu yang lucu ini kan~"

"Sasarai, kau memang tidak bisa melihat keadaan." Kata Luc dengan wajah suram karena aura Albert dan Caesar semakin menyeramkan.

Sasarai tertawa geli entah karena apa, "Eh ayolah.. Mereka juga bersaudara seperti kita~". Mendengar hal itu, Luc segera memasuki asrama, tidak mau melayani kakak kembarnya lagi. Semenjak hari itu, Sasarai terlihat memaksakan diri. Luc sangat tahu, kini keceriaan Sasarai untuk menutupi kecemasan yang sangat besar.

Keempat pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan di lorong asrama, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan meja di tengah ruangan yang terhampar peta seluruh wilayah di negeri tempat mereka tinggal. Di ruangan tersebut sudah berkumpul Hugo, Thomas, Dios dan beberapa siswa lainnya, seperti Borus dan Percival. Sedangkan para siswi yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam asrama siswa berkumpul di tempat lain dengan Chris sebagai pemimpinnya. Mereka berkomunikasi melalui cermin sihir agar pertemuan tersebut berjalan dengan baik.

"Baiklah, teman-teman semua kita akan memulai pertemuan ini." Kata Hugo mengawali pembicaraan, "Pertama-tama—"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu." Potong Albert tiba-tiba, "Informasi ini sangat penting untuk kalian yang cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan info terbaru."

"Apa itu, Albert?" tanya Caesar penasaran.

"Kerajaan telah mengerahkan bala tentaranya ke kota ini." Jawab Albert. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh siswa terkejut, "Mereka mengetahui bahwa anggota keluarga kerajaan dan penyihir wanita jahat yang berkonspirasi dengan anggota kerajaan disembunyikan di sekolah ini."

"Kau bicara apa?!" seru Borus terkejut, "Penyihir wanita?"

"Apa maksudnya menyembunyikan anggota kerajaan yang dulu?" selidik Percival, berbeda dengan Borus, dirinya tampak tenang.

"Kerajaan seharusnya tidak bisa mengobrak-abrik wilayah tempat ini, tetapi jika mereka menggunakan alasan seperti itu… maka dukungan akan muncul dari berbagai wilayah lain yang dirugikan oleh _penyihir wanita_." Caesar bertopang dagu dan melirik ke arah Luc dan Sasarai.

"Kejadian Naga yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba membuat pihak kerajaan curiga akan keberadaan penyihir wanita." Jelas Albert lagi.

Thomas menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Padahal… pihak kerajaan sendiri yang berkonspirasi dengan penyihir wanita itu."

Hugo memberi isyarat pada Thomas untuk tidak memberi tahu masalah tersebut. Thomas mengerti hanya saja rasanya tidak adil mereka disalahkan atas apa yang bukan diperbuat. Ruangan itu menjadi sangat tegang membicarakan strategi untuk bertahan dari serangan kerajaan. Beberapa dari para siswa terlihat begitu takut, adapula yang bersemangat untuk menyerang pihak kerajaan yang dinilai semena-mena semenjak kudeta. Kelemahan yang sangat kentara adalah seluruh pasukan _New Leaf_ hanya para siswa-siswi yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman di medan pertempuran. Bahkan Caesar dan Albert berdebat untuk mengatur strategi, Caesar menginginkan agar korban yang ditimbulkan sangat minim, sementara Albert menyarankan strategi lain yang menurutnya sangat cepat untuk menyelesaikan pertempuran yang akan datang.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi pasukan kerajaan tiba?" tanya Chris dari balik cermin.

"Siang esok hari." Jawab Albert yakin.

"Kita kalah jumlah." Sesal Borus mengingat jumlah pasukan kerajaan jauh di atas jumlah siswa-siswi _New Leaf._

"Tidak." Kata Albert, kini kakak Caesar itu menunjuk gambar bukit di dekat sekolah, "Aku merekomendasikan agar kalian bekerja sama dengan mantan pasukan kerajaan sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu, Albert?" tanya Caesar tidak mengerti.

"Geddoe dan pasukan regu duabelas." Jawab Albert, "Di sana ada sebuah café, bukan? Café tersebut dikelola oleh para mantan pasukan kerajaan. Kurasa mereka bisa membantu."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu—Paman mesum itu adalah mantan pasukan kerajaan?" sahut Thomas tidak percaya, "Dan paman tukang mabuk itu…"

"Pantas saja penampilan mereka seperti petarung!" ucap Hugo antusias, "Berarti kita cukup mengirim utusan untuk pergi ke sana."

Thomas menggeleng kuat, "Kumohon jangan aku."

"Biar aku dan Luc saja yang ke sana!" usul Sasarai dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana?"

Caesar menggeleng. Jika Luc dan Sasarai pergi akan sangat berbahaya kalau pria serba hitam tiba-tiba muncul menghadang mereka. Albert tidak setuju dengan Caesar, mereka kembali berdebat. Albert berpikir mengirim Sasarai dan Luc adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk meminta bantuan dari Geddoe cs. Namun, tentu saja keduanya harus dilindungi oleh petarung yang secara fisik lebih kuat daripada penyihir. Akhirnya mendengar penjelasan sang kakak, Caesar mengerti.

Hugo mengangkat tangannya, pemuda itu bermaksud untuk ikut pergi bersama dengan Luc dan Sasarai, "Aku akan pergi bersama dengan mereka. Tenang saja, Caesar."

Caesar mengangguk, lalu pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sebuah cermin tempat berkomunikasi dengan para siswi di lain ruangan. Chris ada di sana bersama para perwakilan siswi, "Chris, kau yang pimpin di sini bersama Thomas."

"Eh Aku?" tanya Thomas tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, Caesar. Aku berjanji akan melindungi sekolah ini." Sahut Chris penuh percaya diri dari balik cermin.

.

.

Hugo, Sasarai dan Luc sudah berdiri di depan café bukit yang ditunjukkan oleh Albert tempat Geddoe cs berada. Menggunakan sihir teleportasi milik Luc, ketiganya hanya membutuhkan waktu sekejap untuk sampai di sana. Tetapi, tidak seperti biasanya, café tersebut tutup dan terlihat sepi. Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan, sebelum Hugo mengetuk pintu café. Ketukan pertama, hening. Ketukan kedua, ketukan ketiga pun masih tidak ada yang menjawab. Hugo mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun tidak bisa, dikunci.

"Kenapa saat dibutuhkan begini, mereka menghilang sih?" gerutu Hugo kesal.

"Tenanglah, Hugo. Mungkin mereka sedang berbelanja di kota untuk kebutuhan café." Jawab Sasarai menepuk-nepuk pundak Hugo.

"Hebat. Kau masih saja bisa bercanda, Sasarai." sahut Hugo menoleh pada sang ketua OSIS.

Sasarai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, sementara Luc memandangi kakak kembarnya itu dengan cemas. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sasarai sebenarnya bertingkah aneh kecuali Luc. Luc sendiri seakan mempunyai firasat waktu untuk keduanya bersama semakin lama semakin berkurang. Rasanya seperti diburu oleh waktu, mungkin… Sasarai pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Luc akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar café, berharap siapa tahu bertemu dengan para mantan pasukan yang mereka cari. Kedua mata _olive_ menyoroti semua benda-benda di sekitar café tersebut, tidak ada yang aneh. Pemuda itu berpikir jika ia bisa menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia seperti di buku-buku cerita yang dibaca bersama Sasarai saat mereka kecil. Tidak ada, pikirnya. Angin lembut kembali berhembus, namun arah hembusan angin itu menuju sebuah pohon tua yang sangat besar. Kedua mata pemuda itu menyoroti pohon tersebut hati-hati.

"Sasarai! Hugo! Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Luc tiba-tiba. Hugo dan Sasarai yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri Luc.

"Ada apa, Luc?" tanya Sasarai pada adiknya itu.

"Lihat." Tunjuk Luc pada sebuah lubang besar di bawah akar pohon, "Lubang itu seperti jalan menuju ke tempat lain."

"Jangan-jangan mereka ada di suatu tempat yang dilalui jalan itu." terka Hugo sembari menatap si kembar di sebelahnya.

Luc dan Sasarai mengangguk, ketiga pemuda itu bermaksud untuk menelusuri lubang di bawah akar pohon tua di hadapan mereka. Namun, ketiganya merasakan hawa keberadaan lain, hawa pembunuh yang haus darah. Suasana di sekitar mereka seketika berubah mencekam. Membuat ketiga siswa _New Leaf_ waspada, mengambil ancang-ancang pertahanan. Hugo sudah siap memegang senjata tradisional Karaya, desa Hugo berasal. Hening. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan, bahkan suara hewan sedari tadi mereka dengar mendadak lesap. Ketiga pemuda itu dalam keadaan fokus dan waspada, hingga..

"SASARAI AWAS!" teriak Hugo yang segera berlari melindungi Sasarai. Suara pedang beradu, menandakan pemuda bermata biru itu berhasil menyelamatkan rekannya. Senjata Hugo beradu dengan _dual-sword_ milik pria serba hitam yang menyerang Sasarai, "KAU, YUBER!"

Yuber menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Kemudian pria tersebut melompat mundur dan berkata, "Benar! Khukhukhu… aku ingin melihat wajah ketakutan seperti itu hahahaha…" Gelak tawanya membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Menyeramkan.

"Luc… aku pasti akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasarai tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kini lebih serius dari biasanya, pemuda itu merapalkan mantra, permukaan tanah di sekitar mereka bergoyang tiada henti. Perlahan, tempat Yuber berdiri seakan melunak seperti lumpur, pria serba hitam itu melompat di atas bebatuan yang agak jauh dari ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kita tidak akan menang melawannya." Luc menghampiri Hugo, pemuda Karaya itu seakan tidak terima. Tatapan Hugo seakan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melawan Yuber, "Hugo, aku mengerti jika kau ingin melawannya."

Sasarai merapalakan mantra lagi, kini pemuda bermata _olive _itu menggunakan sihir pertahanan, "Kurasa kita tidak bisa lari lagi." ucap kakak kembar Luc itu, "Pria seram itu lebih cepat daripada kita membaca mantra teleportasi."

Luc paham akan hal itu. Pilihan mereka adalah melawan atau mati. Melarikan diri sama dengan mati. Namun melawan pun, bagai tidak ada celah untuk mereka. Yuber tiba-tiba melompat kembali dan bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah ketiga pemuda itu. Sihir Sasarai kini yang menyelamatkan mereka. Yuber kembali menyeringai. Pria bermata tajam itu berjalan menghampiri dan mengayunkan _dual-sword _miliknya. Ayunan _dual-sword_ seakan mengeluarkan kilatan listrik yang berkali-kali menghantam pertahanan Sasarai. Hingga Sasarai tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan sihirnya.

Sesaat sebelum pertahanan Sasarai runtuh, Luc merapalkan mantra dan membuat badai memutar yang dia arahkan pada Yuber. Namun, pria itu kembali menyeringai dan masih tetap berdiri dengan tegak. Ketiga pemuda itu terdesak. Hugo mendecak kesal, pemuda itu sendiri tahu jika bertarung dengan jarak dekat, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan. Satu-satunya cara adalah bertahan. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Sasarai.. Luc.. Aku akan menyerang pria seram itu. Saat itu… kalian pergilah dari sini." Ucap Hugo, jelas perkataannya membuat Sasarai dan Luc terkejut tidak terima. Itu sama saja mengorbankan Hugo, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati." Ucapnya pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

"Apa-apaan sih!" seru Luc kesal, "Makanya aku paling tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu, Hugo! Kau mau cari mati dengan mengorbankan diri, hah?"

"Luc benar Hugo." Sahut Sasarai, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu."

"Yang diincar adalah kalian berdua, ingat?!" jawab Hugo dengan nada tinggi, "Dan aku berjanji akan melindungi teman-temanku! Makanya aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian terbunuh ataupun tertangkap oleh orang itu!"

"Dasar bocah keras kepala." Ucap Luc, "Jika kita memang teman, kami tidak akan membiarkan kau kesusahaan sendiri."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung dan terlihat keren sendirian. Kita akan saling melindungi." Lanjut Sasarai dengan senyum optimis. Hugo kalah dari kembar yang dihadapinya.

Hugo menghela napas lega, entah kenapa semangatnya kembali terbakar setelah mendengarkan Luc dan Sasarai, "Kalau begitu… Kita akan menyerangnya bersama-sama." Kembar _ash-brown_ itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Heeh… sudah selesai diskusinya toh… khukhukhu." Yuber kembali menyeringai seram. Ia mengayunkan _dual-sword_nya lagi ke arah sebuah batu besar, dan batu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian pria _blonde _itu berlari ke arah ketiga siswa _new leaf_.

"Teman-teman! Bersiaplaah!" seru Hugo bersemangat.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Halo~ kembali lagi bersama sayaa~ Saat ini saya terus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup /plak/ Saya mau cerita sedikit... untuk rencana awal, sebenarnya tidak kepikiran untuk memunculkan Sarah dalam bentuk bola cahaya yang masih berada di menara tempat Leknaat berada, awalnya saya ingin memunculkan Sarah dalam wujudnya di dalam mimpi Luc, namun seiring perjalanan cerita jadi berubah deh ' ') **

**Pokoknya banyak planning-planning awal yang berubah sejalan cerita ini kuketik, jadi semacam banyak pertimbangan jika ini-jika itu, seperti itu. Tapi saya senang ketika harus memikirkan akan gimana nantinya fanfiksi ini X"D seperti "Ah Rasanya masukin scene ini bagus, Kalau scene itu dirubah lebih menarik.." XD **

**Oh iya, minggu-minggu ini saya sedang napaktilas dengan menonton seri Webdiver, dan semua ost-nya bikin semangat untuk bikin cerita-duhh jadi ingin bikin ff di fandom itu juga XD Tenang yang ini akan saya selesaikan dulu ehehe... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Brother's Love

**selamat datang kembali dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~! Tidak terasa sudah sampai chapter 7! Dari dulu aku selalu mau fic Luc dan Sasarai yang menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang antara adik-kakak-makanya judul untuk chapter ini begitu- /apa/ Daaan... selama pembuatan chapter ini aku selalu nge-loop _Sakura Nagashi _lagi... Biar baper-gak maksudnya aku yang baper kok X"D Ya syudah silahkan disimak chapter 7 ini~~!**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: Brother's Love.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Pertemuan para perwakilan siswa dan anggota OSIS sudah selesai. Hanya menyisakan Silverberg bersaudara di ruangan yang digunakan untuk pertemuan tadi. Kedua kakak-adik berambut _red wine _itu sedang mengamati peta besar di atas meja. Keduanya kembali berdiskusi mengenai akan kemana jadinya negeri itu. Albert baru saja menceritakan jika raja yang memerintah negeri tersebut kembali menghilang tanpa jejak, hanya meninggalkan surat wasiat. Penasihatnya, seorang wanita cantik, ditunjuk untuk memegang kendali pemerintahan. Hal tersebut dirahasiakan oleh para petinggi istana dari rakyat di penjuru negeri.

"Jadi, maksudmu seluruh kejadian monster-monster belakangan ini adalah skenario dari wanita itu?" tanya Caesar pada Albert, pemuda itu bertopang dagu, "Hanya untuk mencari pewaris asli kerajaan yang dulu."

Albert mengangguk, "Kakek memberitahu informasi ini sebelum aku berangkat."

"Dari mana kakek bisa mendapatkan informasi sepenting ini? Yang bahkan seluruh istana dibuat bungkam, Albert?" sahut adiknya penasaran.

"Tuan Nash, anggota pasukan khusus untuk menyelidiki monster-monster yang menyerang di penjuru negeri. Satu-satunya orang yang masih setia pada Sasarai dan Luc, keturunan asli raja yang dulu. Laki-laki itu hanya bertukar informasi pada keluarga Silverberg dan Sasarai sendiri," jelas Albert.

Caesar mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan teringat sesuatu, "Albert… aku ingin memastikan… wanita penasihat kerajaan itu?"

Albert mengangguk, "Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan penyihir yang menyerang kerajaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika Tuan Nash membocorkan hal tersebut pada kakek, keesokan harinya ia tidak dapat ditemukan."

Caesar mendecak kesal. Kemudian pikirannya kembali melayang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Pemuda bermata sayu itu menggigit kuku ibu jari miliknya. Rasanya otak milik Caesar sudah mulai _overheat_. Terlebih rasanya ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang semakin menguat. Firasat buruk menyerang Caesar. Albert yang melihat adik satu-satunya itu mulai panik, menepuk pundak Caesar. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut, Caesar menengadah menatap kakak yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Seorang ahli strategi harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin, Caesar."

.

.

Luc merapalkan mantra sihir terbaiknya untuk menyerang Yuber, sementara Sasarai terus menerus memperkuat mantra pertahanan miliknya untuk melindungi Luc dan Hugo. Sementara itu, Hugo melompat untuk menyerang Yuber yang baru saja menghindar dari angin sihir milik Luc. Yuber terlalu siaga, pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah datangnya Hugo. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu segera melompat mundur. Namun ia meringis ketika menyadari lengan kirinya terkena imbas dari serangan Yuber. Darah mengalir dan lengan baju Hugo mulai memerah. Hugo merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan. Seakan kehabisan tenaga, perlahan pemuda itu bahkan tidak dapat menggenggam senjata miliknya sendiri, dan terduduk lemas.

"HUGO!" teriak Luc yang melihat rekannya tidak berdaya, "KAU TIDAK APA?!" serunya lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya pemuda _ash-brown_ itu berteriak sekencang itu. Raut wajah yang biasanya _cool_ itu kini terlihat panik. Sementara Hugo sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Luc.

Luc yang bermaksud berlari menghampiri Hugo yang tidak berdaya, tak menyadari jika Yuber sudah berada di dekatnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Yuber menyeringai seram, salah satu tangannya sudah siap menusuk tubuh Luc dengan pedang yang digenggamnya, "Khukhukhu karena kau menolak, terpaksa aku akan membawamu dengan cara kasar." Bisik pria serba hitam itu.

"LUC! JANGAN LENGAH!" Luc terbelalak, ketika menyadari tubuhnya tersungkur dan seseorang menggantikan posisinya. Kedua mata _olive_ itu menangkap semburat merah yang menyembur dari tubuh kakak kembarnya. Cipratan darah Sasarai mengenai wajah bahkan seragam yang Luc kenakan. Yuber segera menarik pedangnya kembali dari perut Sasarai, sehingga darah segar kembali menyembur dari tubuh pemuda itu. Luc yang melihat kakak kembarnya itu terluka bergetar. Kedua tangannya berusaha menangkap tubuh Sasarai yang gontai, "Bodoh…" ucap Sasarai lemah.

"Sa…sarai.." Sang adik seakan hilang kesadaran melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh sang kakak. Wajah Sasarai semakin memucat.

Yuber mengayunkan _dual-sword_ miliknya, sehingga darah yang mengalir pada pedangnya itu menyiprat ke tanah, "Dasar manusia bodoh. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi orang lain." Yuber memandang dingin pada kedua sosok saudara yang ada di hadapannya. Kini pria itu kembali bersiap mengayunkan _dual-sword _nya pada Luc yang masih bergeming.

Hugo yang masih terduduk lemas menyaksikan semuanya. Kedua mata biru miliknya terbelalak tidak percaya, "S—Sial…" umpatnya menyesal. Hugo masih berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Pemuda itu merayap berusaha menghampiri dua rekannya, "Ayo… bangkit…! Argh!"

Tiba-tiba, pancaran kilat menyambar Yuber, namun sebelum mengenainya, pria menyeramkan itu sudah melompat menjauhi Luc dan Sasarai. Hugo mendapati sekelompok paman yang mereka cari. Di waktu yang tepat mereka kembali. Di saat Hugo hampir membuang harapannya. Geddoe dan anggota pasukan kerajaan dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hugo?" tanya Geddoe tanpa melihat ke arah Hugo, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Pria bermata dingin itu terus melihat Yuber yang terlihat kesal ketika kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Wah… wah… ditinggal sebentar sudah jadi ramai begini, Queen, kau lihatlah Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc." Ucap Ace yang muncul dari balik tubuh Geddoe, sementara rekannya yang lain, Joker dan Jacques membantu Hugo untuk berdiri.

"Memangnya kau siapa memerintahku, Ace? Tidak perlu kau kasih tau pun aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" protes Queen kesal. Wanita itu segera menghampiri Luc yang masih bergeming memegangi Sasarai, sementara Sasarai kondisinya semakin memburuk, "Kita harus segera merawat lukanya."

Geddoe mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat pedang miliknya ke atas dan seakan membiarkan kilatan petir menyambar dirinya sendiri. Sesaat setelahnya cahaya putih seakan memancar menyilaukan pandangan. Perlahan, sinar tersebut lesap dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Cih. Mereka kabur rupanya." Umpat Yuber kesal.

.

.

Geddoe dan rekan-rekannya membawa Sasarai, Luc juga Hugo ke sebuah tempat persembunyian yang terhubung dengan jalan ke atas bukit. Ketiga pemuda itu dibawa menelusuri lorong gelap bawah tanah. Setelahnya, Queen segera membawa Sasarai yang semakin melemah akibat kekurangan darah ke salah satu ruangan. Luc mengikutinya, seakan tidak mau terpisah dengan sang kakak.

Sasarai terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Queen sebisa mungkin menghentikan pendarahan dari tubuh Sasarai, wanita itu menjahit lubang luka akibat Sasarai melindungi Luc dari serangan Yuber. Luc pun tidak tinggal diam, merapalkan mantra penyembuh. Tetapi, hasilnya tidak maksimal karena Luc sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiran pemuda itu berkecamuk. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Kedua mata _olive_ itu sedari tadi menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Di dalam hati, Luc terus memanjatkan doa agar kakak kembarnya itu dapat terselamatkan.

"Selesai." Ucap Queen sembari menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, "Tuan Luc, sebaiknya dirimu juga beristirahat. Kau bisa kehabisan tenaga jika terus menerus menggunakan sihir."

Luc tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada wajah pucat Sasarai. Luc menggigit bibirnya, menahan seluruh emosi hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Queen yang melihat hal itu, segera keluar ruangan meninggalkan Luc dengan kakaknya. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menutup pintu dan menyadari jika Hugo sudah pulih dan menatap dirinya. Seakan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sasarai di sana. Queen menghela napas kecil dan tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk saat ini Tuan Sasarai tidak apa-apa," ucap Queen tenang, mendengar hal tersebut Hugo menarik napas lega, "walaupun begitu, aku tidak mengizinkan mereka pergi dari tempat ini. Tuan Sasarai masih sangat lemah untuk bergerak."

Hugo mengerti. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursi dan meminum teh hangat yang disediakan. Kedua mata birunya melihat sekeliling ruangan. Para orang dewasa itu masih tetap siaga memegang senjata mereka. Geddoe bahkan berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap lurus ke luar. Seakan memperhatikan keadaan.

"Maaf…" ucap Hugo pelan, "Sebenarnya kami mencari kalian untuk…"

Geddoe melirik pemuda _blonde _itu, sehingga Hugo tidak jadi meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku tahu. Pihak istana akan menyerang kota ini."

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja pergi dari perbatasan timur." Sambung Joker, "Rekan kami Nash memberi tahu jika diperbatasan timur pasukan khusus siap untuk menyerang."

"Maksud paman… kami dikepung?" tanya Hugo meyakinkan, Joker hanya mengangguk.

Jacques menepuk pundak Hugo dan mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya, "Kami… sudah membereskan pasukan khusus itu…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi mereka bahkan bukan manusia!" seru Ace tiba-tiba, "Apa-apaan darah berwarna hitam dan rupa yang menyeramkan itu!"

Hugo menyimak pembahasan pasukan Geddoe. Ace dan Joker dengan seru menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami tadi. Kemudian pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih bergeming. Tidak ada tanda Luc keluar dari sana, "Paman semua… benar ada di pihak kami, kan?"

"Tentu saja."sahut Geddoe tanpa melihat ke arah Hugo.

Sementara itu, Luc hanya mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan itu dari dalam kamar tempat Sasarai tertidur. Pikiran pemuda itu kalut. Bahkan ia berkali-kali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jika ia tidak ceroboh, Sasarai pasti tidak akan terluka parah seperti ini. Pikiran negatif itu semakin menjadi. Rasanya sesak dan tubuhnya berat. Marah. Amarahnya begitu besar pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia bersumpah akan mencari Yuber dan membalas apa yang telah pria itu lakukan terhadap Sasarai. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Luc…" pemuda _ash-brown_ itu menjadi tenang ketika ia mendengar suara lemah memanggilnya. Kedua matanya menangkap Sasarai tersenyum memandangnya, tangan Sasarai berusaha untuk menggapai kepala Luc, "jangan… melukai diri sendiri." Ucapnya.

Mendengar hal itu, seakan ada yang meleleh dari kedua matanya. Luc terisak. Ia memegangi tangan Sasarai erat. Sasarai kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…" katanya membuat Luc semakin terisak.

"Ma…af…" ucap Luc terbata, "Aku… khh… aku…"

"Luc… sudah sepantasnya… kita saling menolong.." sahut Sasarai lagi.

Luc mengangguk. Sang adik bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi keluarga satu-satunya, sang kakak. Kali ini, ia akan membalas semua kebaikan Sasarai yang pernah dilakukan untuk dirinya. Luc tidak akan menyianyiakan tekadnya itu. Pemuda itu bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat lagi sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya.

.

.

Caesar dan Albert mendatangi komplek tempat tinggal guru-guru _New Leaf_, bermaksud memberi tahu situasi saat ini. Kedua Silverberg itu mendapati guru-guru tengah berkumpul di aula terbuka, di tengah-tengah pemukiman guru-guru. Terlihat kepala sekolah Salome dan beberapa guru tengah membicarakan hal serius. Raut kepanikan yang terlihat dari wajah para guru membuat Caesar dan Albert memahami situasi yang terjadi. Keduanya masih mengamati dari balik tiang tembok aula terbuka itu. Hingga Albert menyadari seseorang yang ia kenali ada di dalam lingkaran guru-guru itu.

"Tuan Nash." Ungkapnya, "Ternyata… di sini."

Caesar menoleh, melihat kakaknya lalu memperhatikan seorang pria dengan tatanan rambut yang tidak biasa, "Ah. Orang yang pernah datang ke sini itu..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, Silverberg bersaudara?" suara wanita dari belakang membuat keduanya terkejut, "Menguping bukanlah hal yang baik, anak-anak." Lanjutnya lagi. Sontak membuat guru-guru yang sedang berbincang melihat ke arah keduanya. _Awkward._

"B—bu Apple…" sapa Caesar dengan senyumannya yang memamerkan gigi, "Apa kabar—" sebelum melanjutkan sapaannya, Apple sudah menghadiahi jeweran keras pada telinga Caesar. Sementara Albert yang melihatnya, hanya bisa…. Meringis.

"Ah… kebetulan!" seru Nash yang segera menghampiri Silverberg bersaudara beserta Apple, "Kudengar dari para siswa, mereka juga punya rencana. Bagaimana jika semuanya bekerja sama? Kita rencanakan bersama-sama! Bagaimana Tuan Salome?"

Salome mengangguk tanda setuju, "Sudah sepatutnya mereka diajak berdiskusi karena hal ini menyangkut keselamatan mereka juga. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, tolong panggilkan para siswa dan siswi untuk berkumpul."

"jadi Bu Apple… guru-guru sudah pada tahu, ya?" tanya Caesar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Apple menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Setelah tiba-tiba kau panik dan minta Albert untuk datang, aku curiga. Terlebih, Tuan Nash datang penuh luka dengan sepucuk surat dari istana yang memberitakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan penyelidikan pihak sekolah yang menyembunyikan anggota kerajaan dan disinyalir bekerja sama dengan penyihir kegelapan." Jelasnya panjang lebar, "Jika pihak sekolah menyerahkan anggota kerajaan dan penyihir itu dengan damai, pihak istana akan meninggalkan kota ini tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun, namun jika tidak, mereka akan memakai jalur kekerasan."

Caesar mendecak kesal ketika mendengarnya, "itu sih kita benar-benar dituduh."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Albert menyelidik melihat tubuh Nash penuh luka yang dapat dipastikan akibat sihir.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang." Jawab Nash sembari tertawa hambar, "Ah… Tuan Sasarai? Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc? Mereka bersama kalian kan?"

"Sasarai dan Luc sedang menemui pasukan Geddoe di bukit, untuk meminta bantuan." Sahut Caesar.

"Geddoe?" gumam Nash, "Seharusnya regu itu sedang berada di perbatasan timur untuk menghadapi sekumpulan pasukan khusus kerajaan."

"Maksudmu kita dikepung dari dua arah?" tanya Albert lagi, Nash mengangguk, "Jika memang benar mereka tidak ada di tempat, seharusnya Sasarai dan Luc sudah kembali."

Caesar terdiam. Pemuda itu tidak ingin meyakini, namun… nampaknya firasat dan rasa panik yang ia rasakan sedari tadi, benar-benar terjadi. Tiba-tiba tempat itu bergetar hebat. Samar-samar terdengar suara geraman yang menyeramkan. Selanjutnya terdengar riuh gemuruh teriakan ketakutan dari penduduk kota. Caesar semakin terdiam dan tidak menyangka, pihak istana mengendalikan monster untuk menyerang kota itu.

.

.

Gadis dengan rambut _mint _bergelombang dengan cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga bukit. Setelah mendengar geraman dan merasakan aura jahat yang begitu dahsyat, gadis itu tidak tinggal diam di dalam kuil. Peluh yang mengalir tak dihiraukannya, gadis itu terus berlari dengan menggenggam tongkat sihir hingga ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Napasnya tersengal. Gadis itu sejenak berhenti dan bertumpu pada tongkat sihir miliknya.

"_Marina. Kau harus segera menemui Luc sebelum saudariku datang menemuinya."_

"_Nona Leknaat… jika benar apa yang dikatakan Windy… maka rune milik Luc yang hilang dulu…"_

"_Ya. Kau pun harus menemukannya sebelum saudariku… Jangan sampai rune itu jatuh di tangannya."_

Percakapan setelah kemunculan Windy terus terngiang di kepala Marina. Setelah Windy dan Leknaat berduel singkat, Windy kembali menghilang untuk menjalankan rencananya. Gadis bermata _burgundy_ itu kembali berlari mengikuti sebuah cahaya kecil yang terus terbang di hadapannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Kumohon… Sarah tunjukkan jalannya, kita harus menemukan Luc secepatnya." Gumam gadis itu sembari terus berlari.

GROOOAAARR. Terdengar raungan makhluk buas dari arah kota dan sekolah _New Leaf. _Langkah Marina terhenti, melihat kepulan asap hitam dari kejauhan beserta suara teriakan meminta pertolongan. Kacau. Gadis itu menjadi bimbang. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kejadian di depan matanya, namun di sisi lain prioritasnya adalah mencari Luc sebelum Windy berhasil menemukannya. Wajahnya merengut kesal, gadis itu berdecak dan kembali berlari mengikuti bola cahaya, terpaksa mengabaikan kepulan asap hitam dan monster-monster yang mengamuk di kota itu. Dalam hati kecilnya, gadis itu meminta maaf dan berharap agar para siswa-siswi _New Leaf _dapat menghadapi kekacauan itu.

Marina terus mengikuti bola cahaya di depannya, melewati cafe yang sangat sunyi. Namun, saat itu Marina melihat bercak darah di atas rerumputan. Begitu banyak. Gadis itu kembali berhenti sejenak, firasatnya buruk. Marina menggunakan _rune_ miliknya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat itu tadi. Kedua mata _burgundy_ miliknya terbelalak. Putaran memori yang diberikan oleh kekuatan _Rune of Time_ memperlihatkan jalannya pertarungan yang terjadi antara Luc, Sasarai dan Hugo melawan Yuber. Walau jumlah mereka lebih banyak, namun Yuber jauh lebih unggul. Tidak terasa air mata gadis itu menetes saat melihat tubuh Sasarai tertusuk oleh _dual-sword_ milik Yuber karena melindungi Luc.

"Sasarai..." gumam gadis _mint_ itu.

Bercak darah segar di rerumputan itu milik Sasarai, tidak salah lagi. Marina menghentikan putaran memori itu dan segera menyeka air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu harus segera mencari Luc dan Sasarai sebelum semuanya terlambat, serta memberikan pertolongan pada tubuh Sasarai sebelum menjadi penyesalan. Langkah kaki Marina semakin cepat mengejar bola cahaya yang mencari jejak Luc saat itu. Pada saat itulah, Marina mengingat satu hal yang penting.

_"Marina, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luc?"_

_Gadis mint berhenti mengunyah roti yang digenggamnya dan memperhatikan pemuda ash-brown di hadapannya. Raut wajah kakak kembar Luc terlihat sangat dan amat khawatir. Hal itu disebabkan Luc yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dan harus dirawat di klinik, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sasarai hanya mengetahui jika Luc sering bermimpi peperangan, dan Luc adalah orang yang diperangi mati-matian. Marina belum juga menjawab, rasanya bukan hal yang bisa diungkapkan begitu saja. _

_"Marina?"_

_"Emm... Begini Sasarai..." kata Marina menggantung, "Bagaimana jika kau percayai semua ucapan adikmu itu?"_

_"Maksudnya... semua mimpi yang Luc alami memang terjadi? Aku... merupakan musuh adikku sendiri?" jawab Sasarai tidak percaya. _

_Marina menggeleng cepat berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasarai semakin khawatir, "Itu bukan dirimu. Ya, bukanlah dirimu."_

_"Lalu jangan-jangan ceritamu mengenai perang di dunia lain yang berkaitan dengan penghancuran kekuatan... rune itu... berkaitan dengan... Luc?" __Sasarai terdiam sesaat menatap sang gadis mint, "Tidak apa, Marina. Sebuah fakta memang adakalanya menyakitkan." Pemuda ash-brown itu tersenyum kecil, "Jika di kehidupan lain aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersama Luc, maka... Di kehidupan ini... Aku ingin menjadi pendukung adikku apapun yang terjadi."_

_"Sasarai...?"_

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun, agar Luc terus hidup tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang kelam." Sasarai berhenti sejenak, seakan teringat sesuatu, "Lalu... orang yang bernama Yuber itu... ingin menarik Luc kembali ke 'jalan' itu?__"_

_Marina mengangguk ragu, "Nampaknya... Luc memiliki energi yang besar..."_

_Sasarai mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga bergetar. Raut wajah kakak kembar Luc itu begitu serius dan menatap lurus ke arah gadis mint di hadapannya, "Jika benar seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan melindungi Luc, meski harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri."_

_Marina tertegun dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tu-Tunggu! Jika kau bicara seperti itu.."_

_Sasarai menghela napasnya dan tersenyum dengan lembut, "Bukankah sudah sepantasnya seorang kakak memastikan adiknya ada di jalan yang benar? Dan sudah sepantasnya seorang kakak melindungi adiknya?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, rasa haru tidak dapat dibendung oleh gadis mint. Tekad Sasarai begitu mulia, dan memperlihatkan betapa Sasarai menyayangi adik kembarnya itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya menangis mengingat betapa kelamnya Luc saat dikehidupannya yang dulu. Selalu memasang tembok dan menjauh dari orang-orang serta kehidupan di masa lalu antara Luc dan Sasarai yang begitu berbeda. Ya, berbeda dengan di dimensi ini... di mana Sasarai dan Luc memiliki hubungan selayaknya saudara yang saling mendukung. Di dalam hatinya, Marina bertekad untuk melindungi keduanya, agar tidak ada perpisahan yang memilukan. Agar Luc maupun Sasarai dapat hidup dengan rukun sampai waktulah yang memisahkan mereka._

"Maka dari itu... Aku harus cepat menemukan mereka berdua...!"

**~To be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 8: Determination

**Selamat datang kembali! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai chapter 8! Whoaaah... Tidak terasa sudah sampai puncak permasalahan... Saya sendiri sempat mengotak-atik lagi berkali-kali dan membaca ulang supaya lebih pas jalan ceritanya. Sampai yang saat chapter lalu, Sasarai yang melindungi Luc hingga terluka parah pun, awalnya tidak demikian, saya sedikit ragu. Tapi... rasanya akan lebih menarik memunculkan sisi keren seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa X"D Dengan begitu, perasaan benci Luc pada Sasarai di kehidupan sebelumnya, sepenuhnya sirna. Lalu, untuk menaikkan mood, saya selalu mencari asupan si kembar ke pixiv, apalagi kalau sudah nemu karya yang nge-feels... Saya jadi semangat lanjutin hehe~ Terus lagu yang menemani saya untuk membuat chapter ini adalah Sora dari GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE. hehehe nah daripada saya mengoceh terus, silahkan nikmati chapter ini!**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: Determination.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

Geddoe membuka matanya ketika merasakan angin pertempuran dari arah kota. Terlihat jelas kepulan asap hitam dan langit berubah warna menjadi oranye. Pria itu segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Hugo sudah berdiri di sana dan matanya terbelalak seakan tak pecaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Pemuda itu berlari kecil, medekati jendela dan meremas pinggiran kayu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mengetahui bahwa kepulan asap hitam itu berasal dari tempat rekan-rekannya berada.

"Teman-teman…" gumam Hugo, "Kita harus bergegas ke tempat itu!" seru pemuda itu.

"Dengan kondisi Tuan Sasarai yang terluka parah... Akan sangat berbahaya jika kami pergi ke sana." Jawan Queen.

"Tugas kami adalah menjaga kelangsungan hidup anggota kerajaan, Hugo." Sambung Ace sembari menggaruk kepalanya, "Prioritas utamanya adalah melindungi Tuan Sasarai dan Tuan Luc. Mereka yang diincar oleh pihak istana."

Hugo mendecak kesal, "Maksudnya kalian tidak akan melakukan apapun?!"

"Kau harus percaya bahwa teman-temanmu akan baik-baik saja." Sahut Joker mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, "Mereka… adalah rekan-rekan terbaikmu, bukan?"

Hugo akhirnya mengangguk, pemuda itu mengerti. Kemudian, Hugo kembali duduk menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba meredam emosi yang meluap. Pemuda itu sendiri paham, saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyimpan tenaga karena cepat atau lambat dia sendiri pun akan menghadapi pertarungan. Hugo merenung, ia tidak mau sampai gegabah dan kejadian melawan Yuber kembali terulang.

"Suara langkah kaki…" ucap Jacques tiba-tiba, "Ke arah sini…"

Geddoe segera bersiaga, dan menggenggam pedang miliknya. Diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang sudah bersiap dengan posisi mereka. Hugo mengamati dengan baik arah dari mana suara langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar. Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya, tentu saja ia juga sudah siap dengan senjata tradisional miliknya. Langkah kaki itu seakan semakin cepat dan BRAKK! Pintu ruang rahasia itu ditendang oleh seorang gadis_._ Gadis dengan tongkat sihirnya terdiam melihat dihadapannya sudah berdiri segerombolan pria, wanita dan pemuda—dengan posisi menyerang.

"A—Marina…" ucap Hugo yang menghela napas lega, "Kami kira musuh…"

Geddoe melangkah mendekati gadis berambut _mint_ itu, menatapnya dengan dingin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya Geddoe. Sementara Marina, seakan mencari-cari seseorang, kedua mata _burgundy_ miliknya tidak berhenti menatap setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Luc! Di mana Luc?!" seru Marina setengah membentak, gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria seram dihadapannya, "Aku harus segera membawanya pergi!" lanjutnya.

Geddoe mengerutkan dahi, pria itu menghalangi langkah Marina saat gadis itu berjalan panik ke arah ruangan tempat Sasarai dan Luc berada. Marina mundur dan menatap pria dengan penutup mata bak bajak laut. Marina menelan ludah, gadis itu sendiri tahu jika kehadirannya tidak diundang. Mungkin, gerak-geriknya dicurigai oleh sekumpulan orang-orang itu yang masih siaga.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Paman Geddoe, dia tidak berbahaya!" ucap Hugo, mencoba membela gadis berambut _mint_ itu. "Marina teman kami."

"Dalam situasi ini, kami tetap harus waspada Hugo. Terlebih, Nona itu seharusnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini." Jawab Ace mencoba menjelaskan mengapa mantan pasukan kerajaan itu masih tetap waspada.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya Geddoe lagi, membuat Marina sedikit ketakutan dengan aura seram Geddoe.

Marina meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di lantai batu, dan kembali menatap pria bertubuh besar itu, "Aku mengikuti intuisiku." _Walau sebenarnya aku mengikuti Sarah sih…_

"Intuisi?" gumam Geddoe, pria itu kembali menatap Marina, menyelidik.

"De-dengar, aku bukanlah musuh kalian." Jelas Marina, "Pokoknya sekarang aku harus bertemu Luc. Dia ada di sini kan?"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Ya. Aku di sini." sahut pemuda _ash-brown_ yang keluar dari ruang persembunyiannya. Pemuda itu membopong kakak kembarnya dan berjalan perlahan. Membuat seisi ruangan itu melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Luc! Sasarai…!" tanya Marina sembari berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir ketika mendapati tubuh Sasarai berbalut perban. Gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasarai, dan tidak menyangka kondisinya akan selemah itu.

"Seharusnya kau masih perlu berbaring, Sasarai." Tegur Hugo yang menghampiri rekannya itu, pemuda itu segera membantu Luc untuk membopong Sasarai.

Kedua mata _olive_ milik Sasarai melirik Hugo, "Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam, mendengar… kalian meributkan kota yang diserang." Kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil menyapa Marina, "Yo..! Marina…"

Luc menatap sedih pada kakaknya itu, "Yuber menyerangku, lalu Sasarai melindungiku." Ucap Luc penuh sesal.

Marina terdiam melihat keadaan Sasarai. Gadis itu seakan sedang berpikir kemudian berkata "Luc, bisakah kau sandarkan Sasarai?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Luc, namun pemuda itu segera mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan tubuh kakaknya pada bahunya.

Marina berlutut dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya di dekat luka Sasarai yang ditutupi oleh perban. Lambang di tangan kiri gadis itu bercahaya. Luc menatap gadis _mint_ itu, teringat jika Marina menggunakan _rune_ itu, maka masa hidupnya akan berkurang. Tetapi Luc juga tidak mau kehilangan Sasarai. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu hanya bungkam.

Marina memejamkan kedua matanya dan merapalkan mantra. Sinar dari lambang di tangan kirinya itu seakan berpindah. Warna kulit Sasarai yang pucat berangsur-angsur menjadi cerah. Wajah pucat Sasarai kembali seperti sediakala. Pemuda berambut _ash-brown _dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi itu kembali segar, seakan luka tusukan yang dimilikinya sudah sembuh total. Marina kemudian terduduk lemas, dan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Aku… hanya membuat tubuh Sasarai kembali pada kondisi sebelumnya… Bukan berarti lukanya sudah sembuh total.. untuk sementara waktu," jelas Marina, "Kau bisa bergerak seperti biasa, namun jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Ah—Tidak terasa sakit!" Wajah Sasarai berbinar, "Berarti aku tidak perlu merepotkan adik kesayanganku!" ucapnya senang.

Luc yang biasanya menyangkal, hanya bungkam. Diam-diam pemuda itu menahan air mata haru yang nyaris terjatuh melihat Sasarai kembali sedia kala. Hugo hanya bisa menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meremas pundak Sasarai. Lalu Sasarai? Melihat adik dan rekannya seperti itu, ia hanya bisa tertawa senang. Geddoe dan rekan-rekannya pun dapat bernapas lega, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Gadis berambut perak ditemani dua rekannya berlari ke arah kota. Diikuti beberapa siswa yang sudah siap dengan persenjataan lengkap. Mereka mendapati monster-monster menyerang kota dan membuat para warga berlari ketakutan. Kobaran api bahkan menyambar rumah-rumah warga. Segerombolan siswa dan siswi itu pun segera berpencar, bermaksud untuk mengevakuasi warga terlebih dahulu. Beberapa dari mereka mengalihkan perhatian monster-monster yang berkeliaran mengacaukan pemukiman kota.

"Sial. Pihak istana sudah gila!" seru pemuda _blonde_ kesal.

"Tenanglah, Borus. Sekarang yang kita lakukan adalah untuk menyelamatkan warga terlebih dahulu. Kau jangan mau kalah sama Chris." Sahut rekan sambil menepuk pundak Borus.

"Aku tahu itu, Percival!" jawab Borus, "Chris! Kami juga akan bantu!"

"hei… Hei.. semangat sekali kalau menyangkut Chris.." gumam Percival dengan tawa kecilnya. Selanjutnya kedua pemuda itu terus mengikuti Chris yang sedang mengevakuasi warga.

Sementara itu, Thomas di tempat lain dibantu oleh Dios dan beberapa siswa medis, mengobati warga-warga yang terluka akibat serangan tidak terduga dari monster-monster itu. Sebenarnya pemuda beralis tebal itu ingin ikut rombongan Chris di garis depan, namun Caesar melarangnya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam lingkungan sekolah dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk para pengungsi. Sedangkan Caesar dan kakaknya sedang bersama guru-guru untuk mengatur strategi kembali.

"Tuan Sasarai… apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Dios sembari membawa seember air bersama Thomas.

Thomas terdiam sejenak kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya, "Tuan Sasarai, Kak Luc dan juga Hugo pasti sedang berjuang! Kita tidak boleh kalah!" Dios mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi kuharap semua ini segera berakhir…" gumam Thomas, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Sepasang mata miliknya berkaca-kaca melihat anak-anak yang menangis dan terluka. Rasanya tidak adil melihat anak-anak yang seharusnya senang riang bermain harus merasakan kepedihan akibat pertempuran. Thomas kemudian berjalan ke sana-kemari memastikan semua berjalan dengan baik. Seluruh penduduk yang terluka didahulukan, terutama orang tua dan anak-anak. Beberapa siswa sihir bahkan mulai merapalkan mantra perlindungan. Riuh kekacauan masih terdengar dari balik dinding aula sekolah itu. Semakin lama semakin menyeramkan, tidak heran jika para wanita dan anak-anak menangis tersedu. Dengan tuduhan yang pasti mereka tidak ketahui, semua penduduk kota itu menjadi korban.

"Thomas!" panggil seseorang, memecahkan rasa khawatir milik pemuda berambut coklat sepundak itu. matanya menangkap sosok Caesar, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Caesar…" sahut Thomas.

"Pasukan istana sudah memasuki area kota. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Ucap Caesar, kini pemuda itu mendudukan diri sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, pemuda _wine-red_ itu terlihat putus asa, "Albert memintaku menenangkan diri. Tapi bagaimana bisa tenang. Ini…. Perang sesungguhnya dan aku masih belum berpengalaman, saranku bahkan diragukan oleh orang-orang tua itu."

"Mereka benar-benar memakai cara kotor, hanya untuk mencari Tuan Sasarai dan Kak Luc?" tanya Thomas, kini pemuda itu duduk di sebalah Caesar, memberikan segelas air putih pada rekannya itu.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Caesar, buru-buru menenggak segelas air itu sampai habis, "Ah… Kepala sekolah Salome pun tidak akan menyerahkan Sasarai dan Luc. Mereka harapan negeri ini."

"Walau harus mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak berdosa?" tanya Thomas sedih. Caesar tidak dapat menjawab. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan si kembar kini. Sudah berjam-jam dan tidak ada kabar, tidak ada yang kembali, "Caesar… entah mengapa firasatku buruk… sangat buruk. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berharap keajaiban lagi…"

.

.

"Luc… Kau ingin jadi kuat, kan?" tanya Marina disela-sela pelarian untuk menyelamatkan kota tempat sekolah _New Leaf _berada. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Begitu pula pemuda yang ia tanyai, Luc berhenti. Seakan _de javu_, pemuda _ash-brown _itu memandangi gadis _mint_ di hadapannya. Luc mengangguk yakin, pancaran matanya tidak ada keraguan.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, Sasarai ingin melindungi negeri ini, maka akupun…" jawab pemuda itu, "Akupun akan melindungi Sasarai dan negeri ini."

"Kalau begitu… kau harus mengikutiku, mencari kekuatanmu yang hilang." sahut Marina, gadis itu menatap sepasang _olive_ di hadapannya.

Melihat Marina dan Luc berhenti berlari, Sasarai memandangi mereka dari jauh, begitu pula Hugo dan yang lain. Dalam kegelapan lorong bawah tanah itu, mereka seakan melihat cahaya harapan dalam diri Luc. Sasarai menghampiri adiknya dan menepuk pundak Luc. Seakan memberikan setengah kekuatan, membuat Luc semakin percaya akan tekadnya kini. "Pergilah, Luc." Ucap Sasarai dengan senyum khas miliknya, "Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Sasarai.. tapi—"

"Hugo, Paman Geddoe dan yang lain ada bersamaku, kau tidak perlu cemas." Potong Sasarai, sepasang mata _olive _milik Sasarai menemui sepasang _olive _milik Luc, "Kau tidak perlu ragu. Kita berpisah di sini."

Luc mengangguk, "Baiklah… Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasarai." lalu melihat ke arah Marina. Tanpa keraguan, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kakak yang suka semaunya sendiri." Ucap Luc tanpa melirik Sasarai, tubuhnya membelakangi Sasarai.

Sasarai tersenyum, ia lalu mengelus kepala adik kembarnya itu, "Kau juga, adikku yang menyusahkan." Kemudian, Sasarai kembali berlari mengikuti Hugo dan Geddoe menuju kota. Luc memandangi punggung Sasarai yang semakin menjauh dan tidak terlihat. Sosoknya hilang di dalam kegelapan.

"…Kau mau menangis, Luc? Tapi aku tidak bawa _tissue_." Canda Marina dan berbuah delikkan mata Luc yang tidak bersahabat, "Baiklah… baiklah… Sarah, tolong tunjukkan jalannya."

Luc terkejut ketika melihat bola cahaya kecil yang melayang di hadapannya. Marina menyebut bola cahaya itu dengan nama Sarah. Pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Luc, namun pemuda itu mengurunkan niat untuk bertanya. Sesaat kemudian, Marina menggunakan _rune_ miliknya untuk membuka portal sihir. Cahaya kecil itu masuk dalam portal tersebut. Gadis _mint_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luc yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Ayo, kita jemput takdirmu."

.

.

Sasarai terus berlari mengikuti Geddoe dan rekan-rekannya, rasa sakit akibat luka tusukan Yuber tidak terasa. Namun, seperti yang Marina katakan, Sasarai tidaklah sembuh. Marina hanya mengembalikan kondisi tubuh Sasarai untuk waktu yang tidak pasti dan cepat atau lambat kondisinya akan kembali melemah. Makanya, kakak kembar Luc itu memutuskan untuk membantu para rekan-rekannya di kota semaksimal mungkin, bahkan sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Sasarai?" panggil Hugo pada sang ketua OSIS. Sasarai menoleh pada rekannya itu, "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau dan Luc berpisah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasarai tersenyum, "Luc sudah menemukan jalan dan tekadnya, maka aku pun begitu."

Mereka berhasil kembali ke atas permukaan tanah, tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah _New Leaf_. Jalur bawah tanah itu ternyata terhubung oleh banyak tempat di sekitar kota itu. Geddoe yang berada di depan memperhatikan keadaan. Aman, walau mereka bisa mendengar gemuruh peperangan. Sasarai dan Hugo berlari memasuki area sekolah, mencari rekan-rekannya. Diikuti oleh Geddoe dan kelompoknya, tentu saja. Mereka terhenti saat seseorang memanggil nama Sasarai.

"Tuan SASARAAAI!" seru pria _blonde_ yang berlari ke arah Sasarai dengan wajah haru.

"Tuan Nash!" sahut Sasarai.

Nash memegangi kedua tangan Sasarai, "Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja! Ah Tuan Geddoe dan yang lain terima kasih sudah menjaga Tuan Sasarai!"

"Sudah sepantasnya, Nash." Sahut Geddoe, "Bagaimana dengan keadaan di sini?"

"Pasukan istana sudah berada di kota, sekolah ini tempat satu-satunya berlindung. Keadaan tidak menguntungkan," jawab seorang pemuda _wine-red_ beralis tebal, "Kalian datang tepat waktu. Kami kekurangan tenaga untuk melawan."

"Terima kasih, Albert," ucap Sasarai, "Kami akan ke medan tempur."

Hugo menepuk pundak Sasarai dan menggelengkan kepala, "Yang mereka incar adalah kepalamu, Sasarai. Jika kau sampai terluka parah lagi, maka tidak ada harapan untuk negeri ini, kan?"

"Aku tahu itu. tetapi semua terjadi karena mereka mencari aku dan Luc. Maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku sudah Lelah untuk bersembunyi." Jawab Sasarai dengan wajah seriusnya. Melihat hal itu Hugo mengerti tekad Sasarai yang sudah bulat.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan bertarung di sampingmu!" kata Hugo bersemangat.

Albert yang sesungguhnya ingin melarang, mengurunkan niatnya karena melihat kedua mata Sasarai yang memancarkan keberanian. Kakak dari Caesar itu menatap Nash, sedangkan pria _blonde_ itu hanya menghela napas maklum. "Baiklah, Sasarai. Tetapi jangan gegabah."

"Tenang saja~! Regu 12 dari pasukan legendaris Istana akan melindungi Tuan Sasarai!" sahut Ace, "Iya kan, Geddoe~?" dan hanya berbuah anggukan dingin dari pemimpin mantan pasukan istana itu.

Sasarai pun segera bergegas ke medan pertempuran. Selagi tubuhnya masih dapat digerakkan, maka pemuda itu akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk negerinya. Sudah banyak yang menderita akibat dirinya bersembunyi. Kini pemuda bermanik _olive _akan membalas budi untuk orang-orang yang selama ini menolong dan mengurus dirinya berserta sang adik. Pertempuran ini harus ia menangkan, sehingga tidak ada lagi yang menderita.

"Makanya Luc… Kau juga harus berjuang…" gumam Sasarai sembari berlari, mempersiapkan cincin sihir miliknya.

.

.

Pria serba hitam dengan rambut _blonde_nya berjalan di tengah-tengah korban pertempuran. Dengan senyum mengerikan, pria itu menatap ke langit oranye akibat api yang membakar habis kota. Tawanya semakin keras membuat suasana begitu mencekam, "Teruslah berteriak ketakutan…. Kekacauan ini… sudah lama kurindukan khukhukhu…"

Pria itu kemudian menghela napas sembari menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian kembali membuka mata, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan…. Manusia? Khukhukhu"

**~To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 8 selesaaaaaai~~! Sudah tahu dong yaa Pria berambut blonde itu siapa~ hihihihi~ Setelah ini adalah pertarungan akhir! Saya akan mencoba sekuat tenaga memberikan yang terbaik! Mari kita semangati Luc dan Sasarai! Se-ma-ngaaat~! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa!**


	9. Chapter 9: Land of Eternity

**Selamat datang kembali! Chapter sembilan sudah rampung :") bentar saya menangis dulu... hiks. **

**Jadi di chapter ini akan banyak hal yang terjadi... terutama pada Luc dan Sasarai, sang kembar tokoh utama di cerita ini~ Mau curhat sedikit, walau saya paling suka genre Adventure/RPG gitu-gitu, namun sebenarnya saya selalu memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkan pertarungan yang terjadi di dalam cerita. Terkadang langsung stuck begitu di bagian jotos-jotosan XD Makanya sudah sampai sejauh ini, semoga apa yang saya niatkan tersampaikan~**

**Selamat menikmati chapter 9, silahkan dibaca :)**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: Land of Eternity.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Bola cahaya kecil terus bercahaya di dalam kegelapan hutan, menelusuri jalan yang tidak pernah ditemukan sebelumnya. Langkah kaki terdengar mengikuti bola cahaya itu, terus tanpa henti. Hingga bola itu berhenti di depan sebuah situs tua. Terlihat tidak terawat dengan tanaman menjalar menempel pada dinding batu situs tersebut. Lalu pintu batu yang sudah runtuh setengah, membuat sang pengunjung dapat mengintip betapa gelapnya di dalam situs itu. Namun ada hal janggal dari situs tua, hembusan angin datang dari dalamnya.

"Kita sampai." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal _mint_ yang khas, kini kedua mata _burgundy_ miliknya melirik ke arah pemuda _ash-brown_ di sampingnya, "Luc… Takdirmu ada di sini."

Pemuda bernama Luc itu masih memperhatikan baik-baik situs tua di hadapannya, "Seakan ada yang memanggilku… dari dalam situs ini, Marina." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan miliknya, menunjuk ke arah dalam situs.

Gadis bernama Marina itu terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kedua mata _burgundy_ miliknya memperhatikan juga pintu masuk ke dalam situs. Kemudian menoleh ke arah langit oranye dan kepulan asap hitam, di sana sedang terjadi pertempuran. Luc juga melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Bagaimana pun, di sana ada kakak kembarnya yang mungkin sedang bertempur mati-matian walau kondisi tubuhnya tidak prima.

"Jika kita tidak bergegas, maka pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia." Kata Marina dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar. Seakan menutupi emosi kesedihan miliknya. Marina sudah banyak melihat pertempuran yang tidak berakhir bahagia dan mengingatnya saja membuat gadis _mint_ itu tidak bersemangat, "Luc, ayo kita masuk."

Kedua muda-mudi itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka, memasuki situs tua jauh dari pertempuran yang terjadi. Marina menggunakan kristal yang ada pada tongkat sihirnya sebagai sumber penerangan, beserta bola cahaya kecil yang menuntun mereka. Setidaknya kini, Luc dan Marina bisa melihat jalan ke depan. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Luc hampir saja menginjak tulang-belulang manusia yang entah sudah ada di sana berapa lama. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya dalam. Perjalanannya tanpa Sasarai untuk pertama kali, dan tidak akan mudah tentunya.

"….Ah! Monster jelly-tengkorak..." seru Marina tiba-tiba, "Dari sekian banyak monster kenapa harus bertemu yang seperti ini…" umpatnya.

"Tu-tunggu… tulang-belulang ini hidup?" tanya Luc melihat secara ajaib tulang-belulang yang berserakan melayang, dan tersusun kembali layaknya rangka manusia berlapis jelly.

"Iya—ternyata begitu–dan jika kita tidak mengalahkan semuanya secara bersamaan maka…"

"Maka…?"

"Mereka akan hidup lagi dan lagi—"

Luc menelan ludahnya, mendengarkan penjelasan dan wajah suram Marina sudah cukup membayangkan betapa menyebalkannya melawan monster-monster tengkorak itu. Mereka terkepung, Luc dan Marina saling berpunggungan. Pemuda _ash-brown_ mengeluarkan cincin sihir dari saku seragam _New Leaf_ yang ia kenakan, lalu memakainya di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu sudah siap untuk merapalkan mantra-mantra sihir untuk menyerang.

"Luc, aku akan menghentikan waktu, lalu saat itu kau yang menyerang kumpulan monster jelly ini, oke?" ucap Marina sembari berbisik.

Luc mengernyitkan dahinya, "…Kau mau menggunakan _rune_mu lagi? Tapi—"

"Tidak ada waktu, Luc. Kau ingin menyelematkan yang lain 'kan?" sahut Marina yang segera memakai kekuatan _Rune of Time_ untuk menghentikan waktu, tepat sebelum salah makhluk tengkorak berjelly itu menyerang mereka dengan pedang berlapis jelly, "Cepatlah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan konsekuensi _rune _ini."

Luc mengangguk. Pemuda itu merapalkan mantra yang menyebabkan angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang di satu titik berputar, menyebabkan pusaran angin yang begitu dahsyat. Pusaran angin itu berputar mengelilingi posisi berdiri Luc dan menghempaskan monster-monster tengkorak jelly secara bersamaan. Tulang belulang seketika berserakan di lantai batu situs tua tersebut. Luc dan Marina menghela napas lega dan berlari melanjutkan penelusuran mereka. Kedua muda-mudi itu terus dihadang oleh monster-monster penunggu situs, hingga keduanya berhasil sampai dipenghujung situs. Terdapat ruang terbuka yang begitu besar. Dinding dan lantainya retak-retak dan dilapisi oleh tanaman-tanaman merambat yang lebat, dan terdapat sebuah patung besar berwujud burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya. Di kepala patung tersebut, terdapat sebuah lambang yang terus menerus bersinar mengakibatkan angin berhembus mengelilingi patung tersebut.

"Tapi mengapa bisa… benar-benar ada di dimensi ini…" gumam Marina.

Luc memandangi patung besar di hadapannya,. Seakan dirinya terpanggil, Luc melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat. Kedua mata _olive_ miliknya tidak lepas dari pancaran cahaya hijau yang berasal dari kepala patung tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menjadi waspada. Luc menyadari satu hal, "Ada orang lain… di ruangan ini." Kata pemuda itu pada Marina.

Sesaat Luc mengatakan hal itu, tawa seorang wanita terdengar, "Fufufufufu… Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, wahai pemuda." Seorang wanita berperawakan cantik dan mengenakan jubah khas layaknya seorang penyihir muncul dari balik patung besar.

"Windy.." ucap Marina, "Luc.. dia berbahaya."

.

.

Sasarai berlari di tengah kobaran api, pemuda itu membacakan mantra perlindungan untuk teman-temannya yang tengah bertarung melawan monster-monster serta pasukan istana. Kedua matanya selalu siaga melihat sekeliling, agar ia dapat menghindar jika mendapat serangan. Hugo, sementara itu, terus melakukan serangan secara berturut-turut pada monster besar dihadapannya. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah monster-monster yang telah ia bunuh sedari tadi. Setelah mati-matian bertempur, tubuhnya sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Lalu, Geddoe dan regunya tiada henti menyerang pasukan istana yang berusaha menerobos masuk ke area sekolah.

"Tidak ada habisnya… monster-monster ini." Ucap Sasarai, "Jika aku menggunakan sihir itu mungkin…." Selanjutnya, Sasarai melompat ke atas atap rumah dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Bisa… Bisa digunakan." Ucapnya.

Sasarai menghela napas panjang sebelum merapalkan sebuah mantra. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mulutnya masih mengucapkan mantra. Hugo yang melihat Sasarai dibidik oleh pasukan istana segera melompat dan berdiri melindungi sang ketua OSIS itu. Pemuda bermata biru itu berkali-kali menangkis anak panah yang berterbangan ke arah Sasarai, sementara di bawah mereka Geddoe dan regunya melumpuhkan serangan pasukan istana.

Sesaat Sasarai membuka kedua matanya, getaran hebat terasa. Saat itu permukaan tanah tiba-tiba terbelah dan mengakibatkan lubang besar, membuat bangunan-bangunan runtuh, monster-monster yang berada di sana terjatuh bersama reruntuhan dan pasukan istana bercerai-berai berlari, ingin menyelamatkan diri. Sasarai kembali mengucapkan mantra dan permukaan tanah kembali menutup, getaran yang diakibatkan begitu besar. Sasarai… mengubur pasukan musuh hidup-hidup.

Sihir yang begitu dahsyat dan menyeramkan. Hugo memandangi punggung rekannya itu, dengan sekejap ia meluluhlantahkan pasukan kerajaan. Menyeramkan. Namun, pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menyadari, tubuh Sasarai hampir terjatuh. Nampaknya Sasarai mengerahkan seluruh energi miliknya. Hugo segera memegangi rekannya itu.

"Terima kasih… Hugo." Ucap Sasarai, wajahnya kembali pucat.

Hugo melihat darah kembali mengalir dari tubuh Sasarai, sehingga baju yang Sasarai kenakan kembali memerah, "Sasarai… lukamu terbuka lagi."

"Tidak apa." Sahut Sasarai, "Aku… harus melindungi semuanya. Ini tanggung jawabku." Hugo memandangi Sasarai dengan khawatir. Sasarai tidak akan bertahan lama jika terus menerus menggunakan sihir yang menguras energi seperti itu.

"Hugo, bawa pergi Sasarai dari sini." Tiba-tiba Geddoe berteriak membuat Hugo dan juga Sasarai sedikit terkejut, "Aku merasakan hawa pembunuh yang begitu kuat." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kau benar, Geddoe." Sambung Queen, wanita itu melirik ke segala arah memastikan dari mana hawa menyeramkan itu berasal.

Hugo dan Sasarai merasakan hal itu juga. Hawa pembunuh itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari monster-monster yang masih berkeliaran di angkasa. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri karena rasa takut. Hugo menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan dalang dari hawa menyeramkan itu. Bahkan pemuda _blonde_ itu tidak kuasa untuk membawa Sasarai pergi dari sana. Sekali salah melangkah, Hugo tahu bahwa mereka berdua diincar.

"Oi—Oi ada yang mendekat…" ucap Ace menunjuk sesosok pria yang berjalan di antara kobaran api.

Joker menelan ludahnya, pria paruh baya itu memperkuat kuda-kuda pertahanannya. Sementara Jacques mengarahkan anak panah pada sosok yang muncul dari kobaran api di hadapan mereka. Ketika anak panah itu dilandaskan, dengan mudahnya pria itu menangkis dan bahkan membuat anak panah milik Jacques terbelah menjadi dua. Geddoe semakin siaga, pria itu memasang badan untuk melindungi sang keturunan kerajaan.

"Khukhukhu…. Manusia berani juga khukhukhu…" ucap Pria serba hitam yang menunjukkan dirinya.

"Yuber…" gumam Sasarai, "Paman Geddoe dia—"

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Yuber melompat menyerang Sasarai. Tentu saja, Geddoe sama cepatnya untuk melindungi Sasarai. Geddoe dan Yuber sudah bertarung sengit. Hanya suara pedang yang bergesekan terdengar, keduanya sama-sama kuat. Di tengah kobaran api, pertempuran imbang terjadi. Namun, Yuber Nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Pria menyeramkan itu menyeringai dan bahkan tertawa. Sementara, Geddoe yang sudah bertarung terus menerus sedari tadi mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku… Aku harus membantu Paman Geddoe!" seru Sasarai, "Mantra pertahanan…"

"Tidak! Sasarai jika kau memakai sihirmu lagi, maka keadaanmu semakin memburuk!" kata Hugo melarang Sasarai menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

"KALIAN! BAWA SASARAI DARI SINI!" seru Geddoe di tengah-tengah pertempuran, "CEPAT!"

Ace dan Joker melompat ke atas atap rumah, tempat Hugo dan Sasarai berada. Joker menawarkan punggungnya, agar Sasarai dapat pergi dari sana. Setidaknya, mereka bisa merawat luka Sasarai yang terbuka karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Joker menggendong Sasarai, Hugo dan Ace segera melompat dan berlari di samping Joker untuk melindunginya. Queen dan Jacques mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Untuk saat ini, Sasarai yang terpenting.

Yuber yang melihat hal tersebut, segera bergegas untuk mengejar buruannya. Namun, Geddoe dengan tatapan dingin menghadang pria _blonde_ itu, "Lawanmu adalah aku." Mendengar hal itu Yuber kembali menyeringai.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa hidup kembali, Luc?" tanya Windy yang perlahan berjalan menghampiri Luc dan Marina.

"….." Luc terdiam tidak menjawab.

Marina berdiri di depan pemuda _ash-brown_ seolah melindunginya. Gadis _mint_ itu berkali-kali melancarkan serangan, sihir api, namun Windy dengan mudahnya melenyapkan sihir tersebut. Penyihir wanita berparas cantik itu terus mendekati mereka berdua. Marina melangkah mundur, diikuti langkah mundur Luc. Pemuda itu dapat mengetahui bahwa wanita di hadapan mereka berbahaya, auranya berbeda dengan Leknaat saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Luc tiba-tiba.

Windy tertawa kecil, "Kerja samamu, Luc. fufufufu"

"Kerja sama?" tanya Luc bingung.

"Jangan dengarkan wanita itu, Luc!" seru Marina sembari menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya itu.

Windy tiba-tiba membaca mantra dan menghasilkan sihir petir dari kedua tangannya, petir-petir itu mengarah pada Marina yang melindungi Luc. Tidak bisa menghindar, gadis itu terpental jauh, tubuhnya membentur tembok batu situs tua itu. Windy semakin mendekat pada pemuda _ash-brown_ dihadapannya. Luc berniat untuk berlari menghampiri rekannya yang kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit. Namun Windy, tidak membiarkan hal itu. Tanaman sulur dari lantai situs menjalar pada tubuh Luc dan menahan gerakannya bahkan membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau akan mendengarkanku, Luc." Ucap sang penyihir wanita.

Luc menatapnya sinis. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tenang, memandangi sekitar mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri karena ia tidak bisa membaca mantra karena tanaman sulur itu. Tiba-tiba kepala Luc diangkat paksa itu melihat ke arah sang penyihir wanita. Pemuda itu memfokuskan dirinya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku membutuhkan jiwamu, Luc. Hanya kaulah orang yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan _True Wind Rune_ sepenuhnya." Jelas Windy.

_Membutuhkan jiwa? True Wind Rune?_

"Aku akan membalas dendam pada negara itu… orang itu…" kata Windy dengan mata yang sangat dingin, "Dahulu aku sudah gagal karena campur tangan saudariku. Kini aku kembali mempunyai kesempatan khukhukhu.."

_Orang itu?_

"Dan kau akan menjadi alatku, Luc." Windy menyeringai, membuat Luc mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tidak ada hasil. "Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu khukhukhu… Kau akan menjadi bawahanku dan menuruti semua perintahku." Sambung penyihir wanita itu lagi. Kemudian, tangan Windy menggapai kepala Luc. Sang penyihir wanita itu membaca mantra hitam untuk memengaruhi pemuda _ash-brown_ itu.

Tiba-tiba cahaya kecil yang sedari tadi menunjukkan jalan, terbang ke depan Luc. Sinar terangnya membuat Windy kehilangan fokusnya dalam membaca mantra. Seketika sulur yang menahan Luc menghilang. Kedua mata _olive_nya itu menangkap sesosok gadis yang terus menerus hadir di dalam mimpinya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Luc dan memeluknya sebelum sesaat kemudian kembali menjadi cahaya kecil.

_Master Luc, aku pasti akan melindungimu._

"Sarah…" gumam Luc.

Windy yang kesal, secara bertubi-tubi menyerang Luc dengan sihir es-nya. Ribuan jarum-jarum es secara cepat melesat ke arah Luc. Luc menggunakan sihir angin membuat badai yang menghancurkan jarum-jarum es itu. Nampaknya amarah sang penyihir wanita itu semakin memuncak. Windy kembali menyerang Luc dengan sihir api, semburan api menyerupai cambuk raksasa itu menghantam Luc yang tidak sempat membaca mantra perlawanan. Tubuh Luc terpental dan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Panas, wajah dan tubuh pemuda itu terkena percikan api yang mengakibatkan luka bakar.

"Menyerahlah, Luc." Kata Windy dengan tatapan dingin, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku mengajakmu untuk balas dendam dengan orang yang sangat kau benci dulu."

"Apa maksudmu….? Orang itu?" tanya Luc yang mencoba bangkit. Pikirannya melayang mengingat-ingat. Jika ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang merupakan ingatannya dahulu, tapi siapa orang yang Windy maksud?

Windy menyeringai, "Hikusaak. Demi keegoisan orang itu seluruh klanku dimusnahkan. Orang yang menciptakanmu sebagai wadah _rune_ demi keegoisannya."

Hikusaak. Harmonia. Kedua mata _olive_ itu terbelalak, memandangi Windy yang semakin mendekat. Ya. Pemuda itu mengingatnya, alasan utama Luc ingin menghancurkan _true rune_ miliknya di kehidupannya dahulu. kemudian, pandangan Luc beralih pada patung burung yang bersinar di belakangWindy. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah _True Wind Rune._ Kepalanya terasa sakit dan tiba-tiba emosi negatif menyelimuti pemuda itu. Kepulan asap hitam yang seakan mengepung Luc dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru Marina yang sudah bangkit, gadis itu menyerang Windy dengan sihir petir dan bergegas menghampiri Luc, "Luc! Jangan biarkan kata-kata wanita itu mempengaruhimu! Dirimu yang sekarang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!" ucap Marina sembari memegang kedua pundak Luc. Sarah yang berwujud cahaya kecil mengelilingi pemuda _ash-brown_ itu dan melenyapkan asap hitam.

Wajah Luc terlihat menahan rasa amarahnya. Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Sihir hitam tadi membuat Luc mengingat semua dendam yang dipendamnya pada dunia saat dahulu. Namun, bayangan seseorang seakan menyelamatkannya dari pengaruh sihir Windy. Senyuman hangat orang itu membuat hatinya damai.

_Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kubenci melebihi apapun di dunia ini tapi di sisi lain kau adalah orang yang paling kukasihani, Sasarai._

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, teringat perkataannya dahulu. Luc tertawa sejadi-jadinya, begitu menyeramkan. Kemudian, dirinya berdiri menatap tajam pada sosok penyihir wanita yang juga memandanginya dengan rasa benci. Luc mengangkat tangan kanannya, seakan bereaksi dengan itu patung di hadapan Luc bersinar terang. Cahaya berwarna hijau itu menyelimuti seisi situs kuno dan tiba-tiba berpusat pada punggung tangan kanan Luc. Windy sangat geram melihat hal itu.

"Luc…. Kau benar-benar akan menggunakannya?" tanya Marina.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa aku telah berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu." Jawab Luc tanpa melihat ke arah gadis _mint._ Pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke arah Windy. Pandangan pemuda itu dingin tanpa belas kasih.

Marina terdiam, tidak menyadari kedua kakinya melangkah mundur, dan kedua tangannya memegang erat. Aura menakutkan menyelimuti diri Luc. Luc tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda itu menyeringai menatap lambang _true wind rune_ pada punggung tangan kanannya. Kemudian melangkah mendekati Windy dengan senyuman yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Kau bilang padaku, bahwa hanya aku yang bisa memakai kekuatan maksimal dari rune ini, kan?... Penyihir." Kata Luc dingin, "Kalau begitu akan kugunakan untuk mengalahkanmu."

_Luc… apapun yang terjadi nanti… aku akan melindungimu_

"Dan kau melakukannya, Sasarai…" gumam Luc sebelum menyerang Windy dengan _true rune_ miliknya.

.

.

_Dia selalu memandang jauh… Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku tidak tahu… _

_Kadang, ia menatap ke langit yang biru dengan tatapan sendu. Dinding yang begitu tebal seakan terbentuk mengelilingi dirinya. _

_Dia, selalu sendiri. _

_Tidak pernah menceritakan kisahnya pada siapapun… selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi, walau begitu… dia tetap dan selalu peduli…_

_Dia memperdulikanku dengan caranya…_

_Luc… dia adik kembarku. Sedari kecil kami selalu bersama, walaupun kadang Luc tidak suka jika aku terus berkeliaran di sampingnya._

_Sekarang… dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini… _

_Aku ingin bertemu Luc…_

_Sekali lagi…._

Pandangan mata Sasarai begitu sayu. Kedua mata _olive_-nya memandangi langit yang seakan berwarna oranye akibat kobaran api. Walau begitu, jauh di atas sana bertaburan bintang-bintang. Miris. Ketika langit malam begitu indah, namun terjadi pertempuran di kota itu. Seakan esok pagi tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

"Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti." Ucap Queen sembari melibatkan kain robekan untuk menahan pendarahan pada tubuh Sasarai yang terkena tusukan.

"Kalau saja Chris ada di sini…" gumam Hugo, "Dia memang tidak bergantung pada sihir, namun sihir elemen air-nya memiliki daya _healing_ yang kuat."

Chris pasti sedang bertarung di suatu tempat di kota ini, pikir Hugo. Kedua mata birunya memandangi tubuh Sasarai yang disandarkan pada dinding batu, wajahnya kembali memucat. Sasarai menahan rasa sakit, sihir yang diberikan Marina mulai menghilang rupanya. Sementara Joker, Jacques dan Ace tetap berjaga di sekeliling tempat itu agar sang putra mahkota itu aman. Sasarai mencoba mendudukan dirinya dengan benar, berpegangan pada bahu Hugo di sampingnya.

"Paman Geddoe, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasarai pada Queen.

Queen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Aku yakin Geddoe pasti akan menyusul kita ke sini."

Sasarai mengangguk. Namun, cepat atau lambat Sasarai tahu jika Geddoe tidak akan bertahan. Yuber, entah mengapa memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan. Tidak seperti melihat Geddoe, walau wajah Geddoe sedikit seram. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasarai pusing, kemudian pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah mengapa keramaian pertempuran perlahan menghilang dan semuanya seakan menjadi gelap.

Perlahan, muncul setitik cahaya di dalam kegelapan itu. Saat Sasarai tersadar, dirinya hanya sendirian. Sakit dari luka pada tubuhnya tidak terasa sama sekali. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menyapukan pandangan, hanya ketiadaan yang ia lihat. Pemuda itu berlari menelusuri tempat itu, memanggil orang-orang yang seharusnya ada bersamanya saat itu. namun… tak seorang pun menjawab panggilannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasarai melihat sosok dirinya yang lain mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang _bishop_ lengkap dengan jubah biru dan topi besar. Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasarai. Sosok itu berkata pada Sasarai.

_Terima kasih, sudah menyayangi Luc._

_Di saat aku terlambat untuk mengulurkan tanganku, kau yang di sana bersamanya..._

Sasarai tampak jelas mengenali sosok di hadapannya, walau sedikit lebih pendek dan wajahnya yang lebih dewasa, tetapi Sasarai tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat itu. Seluruh teka-teki yang membayangi pemuda itu terjawab sudah. Sasarai menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum lembut.

_"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku selalu menyayangi Luc dan akan kulakukan demi bagianmu juga. Aku akan melindungi saudaraku apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji."_

_Terima kasih._

**_~To be Continued~_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 selesaaaaiiii~~~ selanjutnya adalah final chapter dari cerita ini~~~~ **

**Saya sudah meniatkan jika cerita ini habis di chapter 10 :"") daan... mungkin akan ditambah dengan satu chapter bonus setelah Final chapter sih ' ') Oh iyaa... untuk lagu yang menemani saya menulis chapter ini adalah lagu openingnya Kimi to Boku, judulnya Bye bye, walau iramanya ceria, tapi artinya bikin nyesek sebenarnya X"D sudah deh... dari pada saya ngoceh terus, sampai jumpa di Final Chapter~!**


	10. Final Chapter: Eternal Wind

**Finally~ Final Chapter! Hello This is Ryoko Konoe~~ Akhirnya sudah sampai di penghujung acara-maksudnya penghujung ceritaaa~ Petualangan Luc dan Sasarai di dimensi lain akan berakhir di chapter ini~! Bentar... Saya sendiri baper /gak/ Baiklah... Silahkan menikmati chapter terakhir dari petualangan saudara kembar nan tamvan ini! Sarabada sarabada!**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: Eternal Wind.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

**.**

**.**

_Masa depan yang hampa…. Peperangan di mana-mana… Ini semua terjadi karena true rune? _

_Tunggu dulu… Apa yang bisa manusia perbuat kalau begitu?_

Luc membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lambang _true wind rune_ di punggung tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum kecil. Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, seketika hembusan angin berputar di sekitar Luc. Makin lama semakin kencang, seakan membuat pusaran. Kedua mata pemuda itu menangkap sosok penyihir yang harus ia kalahkan secepatnya, Windy.

"_True wind rune, show your true power!_" seru Luc, seketika pusaran angin itu terbertambah besar dan seakan ingin menerbangkan situs tua itu.

Marina tertegun dengan kekuatan _true wind rune_ yang kembali menjadi milik Luc. Tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dashyat itu, Marina berlutut dan memegangi tongkat sihirnya, membuat perlindungan agar tidak terkena imbas dari amukan pemuda angin itu. Hempasan yang begitu dashyat ditujukan pada Windy yang sudah merapalkan mantra perlawanan, namun hasilnya nihil. Wanita itu terlempar jauh dan tubuhnya terbentur patung raksasa di belakangnya. Kini keadaan berbalik, wanita itu terpojok.

"Khh—sial." Umpat Windy yang mencoba bangkit.

Sebelum penyihir itu kembali berdiri, Luc sudah menghantamnya dengan serangan lain, hembusan angin kini seakan membentuk _gear-gear _dengan ujung-ujungnya yang runcing. Pemuda _ash-brown _itu menunjuk Windy dan _gear-_gear angin mengikuti perintahnya, menghantam sang penyihir wanita yang sudah terpojok. Luc berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Windy yang tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Banyak luka yang diterima Windy akibat serangan-serangan Luc. Kedua mata wanita itu memandang Luc penuh amarah, seakan mengutuknya.

Luc seakan tidak mengenal ampun, pemuda itu kembali menggunakan _true wind rune_ dan memanipulasi udara di sekitar Windy. Hingga penyihir itu tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik. Sang penyihir terbatuk-batuk akibat tubuhnya tidak menerima oksigen. Luc menyeringai melihat lawannya tidak berdaya.

"Luc! Tunggu!" seru Marina yang segera berlari dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya!"

Luc menatap rekannya dingin, "Apa maksudmu?"

"…." Marina terkejut melihat tatapan dingin itu, "Tidak ada waktu lagi... Bukankah kau mau menolong Sasarai dan teman-teman yang lain?" jawab Marina.

Luc bungkam, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Marina. Pemuda itu melanjutkan sihirnya, membuat sang gadis _mint_ geram, "LUC!" seru Marina lagi, "Kita sudah mendapatkan kekuatan yang kau cari kan?! Tujuan kita sudah terpenuhi! Bukankah kau hanya ingin melindungi Sasarai?!"

"DIAM! Kau tahu sendiri jika wanita ini adalah sumber masalah di dimensi ini! Jika dia tidak ada... jika dia tidak ada..." sahut Luc kesal, pemuda itu segera menggunakan _true wind rune_ untuk melempar tubuh Marina menjauh, namun ia kalah cepat dari sang gadis _mint _yang menghentikan waktu dengan kekuatan _rune_ miliknya. Gadis itu memukul tengkuk Luc dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan tongkat sihir. Luc meringis dan semakin lama pandangannya semakin kabur.

"….Maaf Luc, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini." Ucap Marina yang segera menangkap tubuh Luc, "Sarah akan sedih…"

Windy yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi, menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk membuka portal sihir. Marina mengetahui hal itu, namun sang gadis _mint_ tidak berbuat apapun. Sang penyihir pun hilang di tengah kegelapan sihir teleportasi miliknya.

"Nona Leknaat… sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Ucap gadis itu sembari membopong Luc dan menggunakan sihir teleportasi, untuk pergi ke medan pertempuran.

.

.

Kedua mata _olive_ milik Sasarai pelan-pelan terbuka. Didapatinya Chris sedang menggunakan sihir air untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Sasarai yang kembali terbuka. Wajah Hugo lega ketika melihat rekannya itu membuka mata. Setidaknya hal yang Hugo takutkan tidak terjadi. Sasarai pun mendudukan dirinya, dan menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tahu ruangan itu, gudang serba guna yang ada di ujung kota dan tidak jauh dari sekolah _New Leaf._

"…Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasarai.

"Saat pasukan istana kembali mengejar, kami bertemu kelompok Chris…" jelas Hugo, "Syukurlah, lukamu bisa disembuhkan."

Chris tersenyum, "Untuk saat ini Sasarai tidak perlu bertempur. Para guru yang memakai strategi Tuan Albert bisa menangani keadaan, setidaknya kita tidak kewalahan dalam pertempuran ini."

"Paman Geddoe bagaimana?" tanya pemuda _ash-brown_ itu lagi.

Hugo menoleh ke arah pintu Gudang, "Setelah bertemu Chris, rekan-rekan paman Geddoe kembali ke tempat pertarungan tadi. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu…"

Sasarai menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit lega. Kini yang ia khawatirkan adalah saudara kembarnya, belum ada kabar dari Luc. Lalu saat Sasarai tidak sadarkan diri, pemuda itu bertemu dengan sosoknya yang lain. Sosok itu berterima kasih padanya telah berada di sisi Luc selama ini. Walau begitu, wajah yang Sasarai lihat saat itu adalah wajah penyesalan.

"Chris!" seru Percival yang muncul dari balik pintu, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kita harus kembali ke akademi sekarang!"

"Tenanglah, Percival. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hugo yang bingung, "Bukankah keadaan sudah membaik?"

"…." Percival terdiam sejenak, "Aku baru dapat kabar, beberapa monster berhasil menembus akademi."

Chris mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kita ke sana sekarang."

Sementara itu, di dalam lingkungan akademi Thomas dan Caesar sudah berada di garis depan bersama para siswa-siswi yang seharusnya menyembuhkan para pengungsi. Siren, golem bahkan naga raksasa seakan mengamuk menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan akademi. Para monster itu tiba-tiba muncul dari portal sihir, beberapa siswa dan siswi melihat kejadian itu. Para guru dan siswa saling bahu membahu melawan monster-monster tersebut. Begitupun dengan Thomas, pemuda yang selalu cemas itu dapat diandalkan dalam keadaan penting. Pemuda itu tidak mau ada seorang pun yang menderita lagi, dengan analisis Caesar, Thomas berhasil menumbangkan satu golem raksasa seorang diri yang bermaksud untuk menghancurkan tempat pengungsian.

"Benar kata Caesar, kelemahannya ada pada tanda di dada golem itu." gumam Thomas, "Teman-teman! Serang tanda yang ada di dada golem raksasa itu!" serunya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kota?" tanya Dios tiba-tiba, "Tuan Sasarai masih ada di sana."

"Bodoh! Saat ini kita fokus untuk mengalahkan monster-monster seram ini!" sahut Caesar kesal. "Kota… kakakku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Namun, tiba-tiba angin yang begitu dahsyat berputar di satu titik mengakibatkan monster-monster yang menyerang akademi terhempas dan terbawa arah pusaran angin tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, puing-puing ikut berterbangan, dan para siswa berusaha bertahan dengan berpegangan dengan kuat sehingga tidak ikut terhempas angin dahsyat itu. Selanjutnya, monster-monster itu semakin naik ke atas dan di langit sebuah lingkaran hitam terbentuk. Seakan tersedot, para monster juga puing-puing seakan dimakan lubang hitam tersebut, kemudian lesap hilang entah apa yang terjadi. Perlahan, pusaran angin tersebut pun menghilang.

"Apa yang… terjadi?" tanya Thomas.

Caesar menoleh ke atap menara yang terdapat lonceng besar di akademi, "Luc…"

"Kak Luc!" seru Thomas.

Di saat yang bersamaan, rombongan Sasarai baru saja tiba. Mereka berlari ke arah tempat Thomas dan Caesar berdiri. Hugo yang ingin menanyakan angin besar yang tiba-tiba muncul menerbangkan serta menghilangkan monster-monster raksasa, tiba-tiba terdiam melihat Thomas dan Caesar yang melihat ke arah lain. Pemuda _blonde_ itu pun melihat menara lonceng yang tinggi. Sosok yang dikenali, pemuda dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna _ash-brown_ itu tersenyum ke arah rekan-rekannya dari menara yang tinggi.

"Luc… dia kembali…" gumam Sasarai dengan senyumnya yang melebar, "LUUUUUUUCCC! A—aw—ternyata lukanya masih sakit-" serunya dengan bersemangat lalu meringis memegangi perutnya.

Luc hanya menghela napas jengkel melihat tingkah kakak kembarnya yang kembali seperti dulu. Namun, pemuda itu bersyukur, melihat Sasarai sudah bisa berjalan seperti itu. Kemudian, Luc menghampiri rekan-rekannya dengan sihir teleportasi. Belum menyapa, sang kakak sudah memeluknya erat, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain tertawa melihat wajah Luc yang kembali datar menyikapi sikap kakak kembarnya itu.

"Oi, Sasarai. Lepas." Pinta Luc, namun rupanya Sasarai masih betah untuk memeluk adiknya itu.

"Nah, kalau begini tidak aneh." Ucap Hugo tiba-tiba, "Kalau melihat kalian berpisah rasanya ada yang janggal." Chris mengangguk tanda setuju, begitu pula dengan Thomas dan Caesar yang tertawa melihat tingkah ketua OSIS yang terlihat kekanakan jika menyangkut adik kembarnya itu.

"Angin besar tadi, itu Luc?" tanya Sasarai menyelidik.

Luc mengangguk, "Ya. Lalu portal sihir yang menghilangkan monster-monster itu, Marina."

"Mana Marina?" tanya Sasarai lagi.

"Itu—" belum Luc menjawabnya, Sasarai terdiam menatap Luc dengan wajah serius, seakan sedang membaca sang adik kembarnya itu, "Apa?"

Sasarai kemudian menariknya menjauhi rekan-rekannya yang lain, "Berarti… Marina menggunakan _rune_ itu? Luc… sihirmu yang tadi pun bukan hal wajar yang diajarkan pada akademi, kan?"

"…."

"Luc, aku…. tahu jika kau adalah seseorang dari masa lalu… dari dimensi lain…."

Luc terkejut, pemuda itu menatap sang kakak tanpa berkedip. Sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Sasarai menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu. Kakak kembar Luc itu berjalan sedikit menjauh dan menatap langit, tangannya seolah menggapai matahari yang ada di langit.

"Luc, apapun masa lalu yang kau lalui… Walaupun dahulu kau seorang yang dimusuhi…" Sasarai kemudian menoleh dan menatap adik satu-satunya, "Aku akan tetap mendukungmu dan berada di sisimu."

"Sasarai…" Luc memalingkan wajahnya, "Sifatmu yang seperti itu menjengkelkan."

Sasarai terdiam. Sang adik menatapnya dengan dingin. Biasanya, saat seperti itu Sasarai akan berdalih dengan candaan. Namun saat ini, Sasarai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, membuat Luc memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Tidak berani menatap kedua mata Sasarai yang masih memperhatikannya. Sang kakak pun menghampiri Luc dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Luc yang bermaksud menepis, tetapi tangannya terlebih dahulu digenggam oleh Sasarai.

"…kekuatan itu tidak boleh ada di sini, Luc." Ucap Sasarai tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luc yang kembali menatap kakaknya dingin.

Sasarai menghela napas, "Kekuatan milikmu itu berasal dari dimensi tempat Marina berasal 'kan? Kekuatan sebesar itu tidak dibutuhkan di dimensi ini." Ucap Sasarai dengan wajah khawatir.

Luc terdiam. Pemuda itu sebenarnya paham dengan maksud Sasarai. Terlebih, sebenarnya pemuda bermata _olive_ itu penasaran bagaimana Sasarai mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang terlahir kembali. Sepertinya bukan Marina yang memberitahu hal tersebut. Luc kembali menatap kakaknya, rasanya semenjak lambang _true wind rune_ kembali pada dirinya, banyak hal-hal yang terus pemuda itu lihat seperti dahulu. Tentunya membuat kepalanya berat dan emosinya tidak stabil. Dahulu, untuk beberapa tahun lamanya Luc berhasil menguasai sang _rune_, namun di akhir pun pemuda itu kalah. Kekuatan _rune_ perlahan mengambil alih tubuhnya, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mengakhirinya dengan rencana penghancuran _true wind rune_ yang kemudian gagal.

"Luc?" tanya Sasarai melihat adiknya kembali berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal reinkarnasi itu?" sahut Luc.

Sasarai terdiam, sejenak kakak Luc itu menunduk sebelum kembali menatap lurus sang adik. "Aku bisa tahu dari percakapanmu dengan Marina, lalu... saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, seseorang memberitahuku."

"Seseorang?" potong Luc.

"Iya. Dia juga bilang bahwa dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dirimu dulu dan sangat menyesal," jawab Sasarai dengan senyuman, "Dia juga berterima kasih karena aku sudah berada di sisimu setiap saat."

Luc terdiam tidak mengerti, Sasarai kembali bercerita, "Padahal sudah seharusnya seperti itu, kan kita kakak-adik, iya kan?"

"Luc… setelah ingatan masa lalumu kembali, apakah kau membenciku? Di dimensi yang lain, kau sangat membenciku kan? Luc pernah bercerita jika bermimpi aku menentangmu habis-habisan."

Nampaknya Luc tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Sasarai itu, pemuda itu pun menjawab, "Sasarai, apa maksudmu? Kau bukanlah dia. Aku pun… bukanlah orang itu." potong Luc, pemuda itu menggenggam pundak kakaknya, "Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Tentang _rune _ini juga… setelah pertempuran ini… aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Sasarai terdiam melihat kesungguhan sang adik, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dengan lembut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Luc… entahlah ini kebetulan atau tidak, tapi… biarkan aku mengucapkan hal ini… _Luc terima kasih sudah terlahir kembali dan memberikan kesempatan untukku untuk memperhatikanmu._"

Tidak terasa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luc ketika mendengar Sasarai mengucapkan hal itu. Luc menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Sasarai seperti menahan emosinya meluap. Sasarai hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung sang adik. "Bodoh…" umpat Luc sambil terus menangis.

"Wah~ wah~ sebuah ikatan yang mengharukan… khukhukhu rasanya aku ingin menghancurkannya…" tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang mereka kenali terdengar.

Luc dan Sasarai melihat sosok Yuber berlumuran darah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria itu menjilat darah yang mengalir dari salah satu pedang yang ia genggam. Tatapan mata dan seringai dingin itu seakan meneror Luc dan Sasarai, keduanya secara tidak sadar perlahan mundur. Rupanya pria itu berhasil mengalahkan Geddoe dan regunya, serta berhasil masuk ke dalam wilayah akademi.

"Yuber…" gumam Luc.

"Hei Luc, sudah kubilangkan, seharusnya kau bukan ada di sisi sana… khukhukhu." Kata Yuber yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Jangan dengarkan orang itu, Luc." Ucap Sasarai sembari menggenggam lengan adiknya. Luc mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Sasarai.

Luc kemudian menghela napas, "Yuber, Windy sudah kalah, tidak ada artinya kau bertarung lagi."

"Heh~ Begitu kah? Luc, bukankah kau tahu, aku bertarung hanya untuk kekacauan? Jika aku berhasil membunuh kalian berdua di sini… kekacauan besar di negeri ini akan terjadi." Sahut Yuber diikuti tawanya yang menyeramkan.

Sasarai dan Luc melangkah mundur. Sang kakak menggenggam tangan adik satu-satunya, ketika mendengar tawa Yuber yang menyeramkan itu. Firasat buruk menerpa si kembar putra mahkota kerajaan itu. Keduanya baru saja kembali bersama, berpisah bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Luc tidak ingin Sasarai kembali memaksakan diri untuk melindunginya seperti saat itu, pun Sasarai yang tidak akan tinggal diam jika Luc dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Luc… apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kau bertahan hidup." Ucap Sasarai sedikit berbisik.

Luc menghela napas jengkel, "Jangan seolah kau mau menyuruhku pergi dari sini, dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang belum pulih seperti itu, Kita akan bertarung berdua."

Mendengar Luc berkata seperti itu, Sasarai terdiam dan tertawa kecil, "Ah…hahaha baiklah… Tapi sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya."

"Dan tugas seorang adik untuk mendukung dan berada di sisi kakaknya," sahut Luc lagi, "Tidak kusangka aku harus mengatakan hal yang menggelikan." Gerutu Luc.

Sasarai kembali tertawa dan kini pandangannya fokus pada Yuber yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang, "Luc… terima kasih."

"Kita serang secara bersamaan!" seru Luc, pemuda itu segera menggunakan _true wind rune_ untuk menciptakan badai yang di arahkan pada pria _blonde_ serba hitam yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sementara Sasarai membantunya dengan merapalkan mantra element tanah sehingga tercipta badai pasir yang menghalangi padangan mata.

Yuber menyeringai seakan mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi, pria menyeramkan itu, terus berlari menerobos badai buatan _rune_ tidak peduli berapa banyak luka yang ia dapat. Hingga pria itu berada tepat di hadapan Luc dan Sasarai yang tidak menyangka akan semudah itu Yuber selamat dari sihir gabungan mereka berdua, "Khukhu… Terima kasih atas pertunjukannya." Setelahnya sang pria serba hitam menebaskan _dual-sword _ke arah Luc juga Sasarai. Kedua pemuda _ash-brown _tidak sempat untuk berlindung dibalik mantra sihir.

"ARGH!" teriak keduanya kesakitan.

Sesaat kemudian, Yuber sudah menghempaskan mereka berdua dengan serangan _dual-sword_ miliknya. Luc dan Sasarai hanya dapat menggunakan mantra bertahan, seakan Yuber tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka menyerang balik. Bertubi-tubi _dual-sword_ dengan kombinasi aliran listrik menghantam tubuh kedua putra mahkota itu. Keduanya terdesak, Yuber membuat keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Luc maupun Sasarai sulit untuk bangkit kembali, sebelum mereka menggunakan sihir penyembuhan, Yuber sudah lebih dulu mengayunkan pedangnya membuat kilatan listrik kembali menyambar tubuh Luc dan Sasarai.

"AAARGH!" Tubuh Luc dan Sasarai luka-luka, terlebih sang kakak yang baru saja pulih, tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dibandingkan Luc.

"Fufufu… sekarang… Aku akan membunuh yang mana dulu ya." Ucap Yuber sembari berjalan menghampiri Luc dan Sasarai yang masih tersungkur.

Luc menatap tubuh kakaknya yang tidak jauh berada dari dirinya. Sasarai terbaring sembari memegangi luka tusukan saat itu. Melihat napas sang kakak yang pendek, membuat kekhawatiran Luc semakin meningkat. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu mencoba merayap mendekati kakaknya. Wajah Luc yang biasanya tenang menghadapi apapun, kini terlihat jelas ketakutan. Mulutnya terus memanggil nama Sasarai yang terus menatap ke langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"…Rai…. Sasarai…." Ucap Luc dengan terbata-bata, "Aku mohon…. Bertahanlah…"

Sasarai menoleh ke arah Luc dengan senyuman lemah, kedua matanya sudah tidak fokus. Melihat hal itu, membuat Luc ketakutan. Pemuda itu berusaha terus merayap dan menggapai tubuh sang kakak. Sementara itu, Yuber semakin mendekat dan bersiap untuk mengayun kan _dual-sword_ miliknya lagi. Tidak ada waktu. Luc mengumpulkan seluruh energi miliknya dan mencoba berdiri memasang badan melindungi Sasarai yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Jangan mendekat, Yuber." Ucap Luc dingin, lambang _true wind rune_ miliknya bercahaya.

Yuber tertawa melihat Luc bersikeras untuk melindungi sang kakak, "Ahahaha… aneh, dahulu kau sangat membenci orang itu, kan? Tapi lihatlah sekarang."

"Aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu." Sahut Luc yakin, "Yuber, berhentilah."

"Kau yang manusia mau memerintahku? Khukhukhu lucu sekali." Jawab Yuber menyeringai, "Jangan membuatku muak, manusia!" dengan cepat Yuber berlari dan berniat menebas tubuh Luc. Namun Luc lebih cepat menggunakan _true rune_ miliknya, membuat Yuber terpental menjauh. Namun, Yuber masih juga berdiri kokoh, "Kau bukan tandinganku, Manusia."

Luc menghela napas panjang, bagaimana pun yang terjadi Luc harus mengalahkan makhluk serba hitam itu. Luc menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kakaknya masih bernapas. Sasarai sudah mendudukan dirinya dan tersenyum kecil, berusaha bangkit. Namun saat itu, Luc lengah, Yuber dengan cepat berlari dan bersiap menyerang Luc.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat bertarung, Manusia!" seru Yuber tiba-tiba. Luc dan Sasarai terkejut ketika senyuman menyeramkan itu sudah berada di depan mata, "Selamat tinggal~ khukhu."

Tebasan yang menghantam tubuh mengakibatkan darah yang memuncrat dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Namun, saat Luc menyadari, darah itu bukanlah miliknya. Matanya terbelalak melihat, lagi-lagi, tubuh Sasarai-lah yang melindungi dirinya. Kini Luc menyaksikan kembali, Sasarai terjatuh bersimbah darah di hadapannya, karena kelalaianya. Luc seakan membatu, kesadarannya seakan menjauh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia seakan tidak tahu. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Desah napas Luc semakin memburu mendapati darah dari tubuh Sasarai terus mengalir secara deras. Mulutnya bergetar dan menatap penuh amarah pada Yuber yang terlihat puas dengan hal itu. Yuber menendang tubuh Sasarai yang tidak berdaya sehingga Luc semakin geram.

"Hehehe… Saling melindungi ya? Dasar manusia bodoh." Yuber menyeringai dan menatap Luc, "Dengan begini, satu sudah tumbang."

"DIAAM!" teriak Luc, "Aku… Aku akan membunuhmu… Aku akan membunuhmu…. MEMBUNUHMU!"

Yuber kembali menyeringai ketika menyaksikan Luc marah besar. Pria _blonde_ itu seakan puas sudah memancing amarah Luc. Saat itu, langit menjadi gelap di selimuti awan hitam, angin kencang berhembus secara tiba-tiba, berpusat pada tubuh Luc. Lambang _true wind rune_ kembali bercahaya. Dengan mulut yang bergetar karena emosi yang meluap, Luc berteriak dengan menyeramkan.

"AAAARGGGGHHH!" serunya, "_true wind rune….. _hh… perlihatkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya…. Hh… _ETERNAL WIND!_" serunya lagi.

Lambang _true wind rune_ dipunggung tangan Luc semakin memancarkan sinar kehijauan, membuat pandangan mata tidak dapat melihatnya. Seketika, angin yang bergitu kencang dan menyeramkan menyelimuti kota itu. Seolah di atas langit terdapat sosok burung raksasa berwarna hijau yang mengepakkan sayapnya sehingga menyebabkan angin yang menyeramkan berhembus. Menyaksikan hal itu Yuber berdecak kesal, menggertakkan giginya dan secara tiba-tiba berlari dan bersiap menebaskan _dual-sword_nya pada Luc. Namun Luc memandanginya dingin dan pusaran angin melindungi tubuh pemuda _ash-brown_ itu. Yuber terpental dan bahkan ia tidak dapat bernapas akibat efek dari pusaran angin itu. Luc seketika mengarahkan seluruh angin yang berhembus untuk mengalahkan Yuber, mengakibatkan bangunan di sekitarnya terangkat. Yuber kembali menggertakkan giginya, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk mendekat dan menyerang Luc saat itu. Angin yang terus berputar dengan dahsyat itu menghantam tubuh Yuber dan mengakibatkan luka-luka parah.

Luc terengah-engah dan kehabisan tenaga, perlahan angin mereda dan sosok burung raksasa di langit pun menghilang. Namun, saat angin tersebut mereda, tubuh Yuber tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Luc berdecak kesal, mengetahui Yuber sempat melarikan diri entah ke mana. Pria itu ketika tidak dapat memenangkan pertarungan, pasti akan pergi begitu saja. Luc segera berlari kecil dengan sisa tenaga dan menghampiri tubuh Sasarai. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Luc. Membuat wajah Sasarai terkena tetesan air mata miliknya. Sasarai yang semakin melemah tersenyum kecil, dan menggapai wajah Luc dengan tangannya.

"Kak…" rintih Luc sedih, mengetahui Sasarai tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Sasarai tertawa kecil, "Luc… jangan menangis…." Ucapnya, "H-Hei… setelah ini… Kau…. Harus melihat… dunia menggantikan…ku…"

"Jangan bicara… bodoh…!" seru Luc, "Aku… aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu dengan _rune_ milikku… tenang saja… tenang saja!" tentu saja, Luc mencoba menyembuhkan dan menutup luka yang diakibatkan serangan Yuber dengan _true wind rune _miliknya.

"Luc… tidak apa-apa…" jawab Sasarai dengan suara yang semakin melemah, "Aku tahu… waktuku… sudah…"

Luc terisak, tidak bisa menjawab perkataan kakak kembarnya itu. Sang adik hanya menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Sasarai kemudian menatap langit yang kembali cerah, terlihat bintang-bintang bertaburan. Sasarai tersenyum mengingat-ingat kenangan yang dilalui bersama adik kembarnya, susah maupun senang. Saat bersama dalam pelarian hingga kehidupan damai yang mereka lalui bersama saat di akademi.

"LUC! SASARAI! Apa yang terja—" Hugo dan yang lainnya berlari ke tempat Luc dan Sasarai, namun terhenti ketika melihat Sasarai bersimbah darah.

Hugo sontak terduduk lemas melihat hal tersebut, begitu pula dengan Chris yang tidak kuasa menahan air mata melihat sang ketua OSIS terbaring dengan lemah. Thomas tidak dapat berkata apapun, tubuhnya bergetar. Dios seakan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Caesar segera menghampiri dengan wajah menyedihkan, diikuti Albert yang baru kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memukul mundur pasukan istana. Albert meminta salah satu siswa untuk memanggil tenaga medis. Kemudian, kedua Silverberg itu hanya tertunduk diam dan berlutut di samping Luc dan Sasarai.

"Ah… kalian datang…" ucap Sasarai, kembali tersenyum dengan lemah, "Maafkan aku…."

Albert berlutut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasarai, "Jangan berbicara lagi, sebentar lagi tenaga medis akan datang."

"Sasarai…. Melindungiku…" ucap Luc dengan terisak, "Lagi…lagi… aku yang selalu dilindungi… walau sudah mendapat kekuatan pun…"

Sasarai menggeleng lemah, "Luc… aku tidak pernah menyesal…" kemudian dirinya menoleh ke arah Albert dan Caesar, "Al..bert… Caesar… aku… menyerahkan masa…depan negeri ini…" Albert mengangguk tenang, sementara Caesar membuang wajahnya. Terlihat air mata mengalir dan pemuda Silverberg itu menggertakkan giginya menahan tangis yang menjadi.

"Lu-Luc.. ukh…" ucapan Sasarai terhenti dan wajahnya semakin memucat, "Ingatlah… aku selalu… menyayangi… dan ada di..pihakmu…" Luc mengangguk menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Sasarai yang masih terus ia genggam.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyuman, perlahan kedua mata Sasarai menutup, serta hembusan napasnya yang lemah terhenti. Tangan Sasarai yang digenggam oleh Luc terjatuh, membuat Luc tahu, Sasarai sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Luc menundukkan wajahnya, berkali-kali mengucapkan kata _bodoh_. Sampai akhir pun, Sasarai memikirkan sang adik. Isak tangis dari rekan-rekan Sasarai tak dapat dibendung. Hari itu, Luc dan teman-temannya merasakan kehilangan yang sangat besar.

.

.

Luc kini berdiri diam di depan sebuah makam yang bertumpuk bunga-bunga yang indah. Di batu nisan terukir nama kakak kembar Luc. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, sang adik kembar masih berkabung. Rekan-rekan yang lain sedang membantu perbaikan akademi dan kota. Sementara itu, Luc tetap di sana menemani tubuh sang kakak yang sudah dikuburkan, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Luc, namun Luc masih bergeming. Pemuda _ash-brown_ itu menghela napasnya lalu menoleh perlahan.

"Ada apa Marina?" tanyanya pada sosok gadis _mint_ yang berdiri di belakangnya. Marina membawa sebuket bunga anggrek putih, "Jadi… anggrek-anggrek itu darimu?"

Gadis _mint_ itu segera meletakkan buket bunga di depan nisan milik Sasarai, selanjutnya berdoa memejamkan kedua matanya. Bola cahaya yang mengikutinya, kini hinggap di pundak Luc. Kemudian gadis itu kembali berdiri dan menghadap Luc dengan wajah penyesalan. Gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk. Sejenak kesunyian menyelimuti tempat itu, kecuali angin lembut berhembus membuat sejuk.

"Luc.. aku…"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf, tidak ada yang salah." Ucap Luc memotong perkataan Marina, "Baik aku maupun Sasarai tahu, setelah kau membuat portal dimensi itu, kau kehabisan tenaga."

Marina mengangguk. Penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya, mengingat Marina sudah berjanji untuk melindungi sang kakak-adik kembar itu. Namun, menyesal kini tidak ada artinya dan akan membuat sedih Sasarai yang sudah pergi. Kemudian Marina kembali berdiri di samping Luc, bola cahaya berputar mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Luc?" tanya Marina lagi.

Luc terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Kekuatan ini… tidak boleh ada di dimensi ini. Sasarai menginginkan kedamaian di negeri ini, namun _rune_ ini… kutukan peperangan ini…"

Marina mengangguk, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Luc. Bagaimana kembali memulai kehidupan baru di tempatku dan Nona Leknaat? Yaah… sesungguhnya Nona Leknaat menyuruhku membawamu sih hehe…"

"Tapi… di tempat itu…" lanjut Marina dengan senyuman sedih.

Luc mengerti, tempat dulu di mana ia membuat perang buatan untuk menghancurkan _true rune_. Namun kini, _true wind rune_ kembali kepadanya, "Masa laluku tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku sekarang, dan aku bersedia untuk menanggung kutukan ini dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Marina tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kau mau berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Luc menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Nanti akan ada tangisan-tangisan tidak penting. Toh Sasarai sudah menitipkan negeri ini pada klan Silverberg."

"Whoah~ sang berhati dingin kembali."

"Diam kau."

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu berjalan meninggalkan makam Sasarai, diikuti bola kecil yang terbang mengelilingi keduanya. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Luc berhenti, namun tidak menoleh ke tempat terakhir Sasarai beristirahat. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lembut menikmati angin yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga.

_Kak, aku berangkat untuk melihat dunia seperti keinginanmu…_

_Aku akan hidup demi bagianmu juga…_

**~The End~**

* * *

**SASAAAAARAAAAAIIIIIII UWOOOOGHHH-SASARAAAAIIII QAQ) Saya hancur-saya hancuuuuurrr AaAaaaaaaa...**

**Sasarai: ...Author, sehat?**

**Berakhir-semua berakhir sudah hiks-Petualangan anak-anak(?) kembarku berakhir sudaaaaahhh AAAAAAAAAA QAQ) Se-sebenarnya... sampai akhir pun saya tidak tega melakukan itu pada Sasarai-tapi ujung-ujungnya tega /HEH/ karena nge-loop Sakura Nagashi terus :""))))) **

**Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir... Saya benar-benar berterima kasih, tapi... eh tunggu dulu selanjutnya akan ada Chapter bonus~ Gimana Luc yang kembali ke dimensi "itu". Dimensi tempat _True Runes_ berada~ semoga dia bisa bahagia-Sampai jumpa di chapter Bonuss~!**


	11. Bonus Chapter: New Journey

**Wooowii~~ Ryoko di sini~~ Kita sampai di penghujung cerita~ Kali ini benar-benar akhir dari cerita Exceeding Love, yang ditutup oleh chapter bonus ini Tee~hee~ Akhirnya! Luc kembali ke dimensi "itu"! Bagaimana reaksi para lawannya dahulu...Semoga tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan! Selamat menikmati :))**

* * *

**Exceeding Love: New Journey**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Suikoden is Konami's.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Random, etc.**

.

.

_Entah sudah berapa waktu yang kulalui…_

_Saat-saat bersamamu, seakan sudah terlewati sejak lama…_

_Kak,_

_Kini aku melewati hari-hariku tanpamu…_

_Di sini…_

_Memulai dari awal lagi…_

Aku memandang jauh seluruh bukit dan pegunungan dari sebuah pulau kecil dengan kedua mataku. Terasa jauh karena dipisahkan oleh hamparan laut. Di pulau ini, tempat aku kini tinggal, terdapat menara tinggi yang seakan menembus langit, tempat 'wanita itu' melihat pergerakan bintang-bintang. Aku pun tinggal di menara tinggi itu, bersama dengan wanita itu dan gadis yang menjadi muridnya. Kini statusku menjadi salah satu murid dari wanita itu. Setiap pagi, rutinitasku jauh berbeda di tempat itu. Aku menggenggam sebuah sapu lidi dan mulai mengayunkannya, srak-srak… ya, aku sedang menyapu halaman menara.

"Selamat pagi, Luc." Sapa seorang gadis berambut _mint_. Di sampingnya terdapat bola cahaya kecil yang selalu berterbangan mengelilingi menara.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Pagi, Marina. Hari ini kau dapat tugas lagi?"

Marina, gadis _mint_, itu mengangguk, "Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya jalan-jalan hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati." Sahutku sembari menuntaskan tugasku di pagi hari, menyapu halaman.

Marina tertawa kecil dan bola cahaya di sampingnya kini memutari tubuhku. Tentu saja, hal itu membuatku kebingungan. Marina menepuk pundakku, dan mendorong tubuhku pergi dari tempat itu, lalu menggunakan teleportasi untuk sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan berkeramik biru itu adalah tempat untuk melihat pergerakan bintang-bintang. Mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam di hadapanku, dia…

"Nona Leknaat…" ucapku pelan.

Marina tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Nona Leknaat, Luc sudah berhasil kubawa kesini!" ucapnya.

Wanita itu, Nona Leknaat, tersenyum lembut dengan matanya yang tertutup, ia seakan melihatku. Aku pun terdiam memandangi wanita yang kini menjadi guruku, atau… kembali menjadi guruku. Nona Leknaat menghampiriku dan Marina yang masih terlihat antusias, entah karena apa. Kemudian, Nona Leknaat berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku tentu saja menunggunya untuk berbicara, karena jika sudah seperti ini, pasti ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Maka dari itu lebih baik diam dan dengarkan.

"Luc, sudah lama kau berada di tempat ini." Ucap Nona Leknaat dengan lembut, "Aku ingin kau melihat dunia."

"…?" Aku terdiam bingung, _melihat dunia?_ Bukankah aku sudah melihat dunia?

"Ikutlah bersama Marina, Aku ingin kau melihat berbagai hal di dimensi ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Ah… ternyata itu maksudnya. Aku pun mengangguk, jika memang itu perintah apa boleh buat. Aku akan ikut gadis _mint_ yang cerewet itu dan melihat-lihat dimensi ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir semenjak kejadian itu, setengah tahun yang lalu, aku hanya berkelilingi di sekitar pulau. Hanya melihat dua orang manusia dan satu bola cahaya yang tinggal di pulau ini. Jujur saja, lingkungan yang jauh dari keramaian ini sangat cocok untuk diriku. Di dimensi itu, setiap hari dipenuhi kesibukan… dan ocehan dari kakak kembarku…

_Kakak kembar…_

"Luc?" sapa Marina yang berjalan di sampingku, "Jangan melamun, nanti kalau terpisah aku nggak tanggung loh, iya kan Sarah?" lanjutnya lagi, kini gadis itu mengajak bicara bola cahaya yang mengikuti kami berdua.

Aku menghela napas dalam. _Teringat lagi. Rasa kesedihan itu… kembali_

Aku kembali terdiam dan mengikuti gadis _mint _itu melangkah, entah ke mana. Satu hal yang kutahu, Marina membawaku ke tempat tugasnya, katanya ada hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada pemilik kastil. Setelah itu, nampaknya dia akan membawaku berkeliling. Sarah dalam wujud bola cahaya berputar mengelilingiku. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan membiarkan dirinya berada dipundakku. Marina berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang dihiasi pernak-pernik yang khas.

"Heeeh… sedang ada festival toh?" gumam Marina sembari bertopang dagu.

"Festival?" tanyaku.

Marina mengangguk, "Hum.. Kastil Budehuc ini, pemiliknya senang mengadakan festival." Jawab Marina.

"Budehuc…?" gumamku. Aku tahu… tempat ini. Secara spontan aku mengingat kisah hidupku terdahulu, "Markas _Fire Bringer… _Marina—tunggu apa tidak apa-apa jika…"

"Saat Festival kalian dilarang membawa senjata!" seru seorang gadis penjaga memakai _armor_ yang berlari ke arah kami berdua.

"A-Ah… Maafkan kami." Ucap Marina bingung, "Jadi kami harus menitipkan tongkat sihir kami?" tanya Marina lagi diikuti anggukan cepat dari sang gadis berhelm itu.

Gadis berhelm itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta tongkat sihir kami berdua. Tidak ada pilihan jika tidak mau dicurigai, kami berdua memberikan tongkat sihir pada gadis itu—lagi pula jika terjadi hal yang tak terduga, aku maupun gadis _mint_ itu masih mempunyai _rune_.

Sesaat kami memberikan tongkat sihir, gadis penjaga itu tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih sudah mentaati perarturan, Aku Cecile kepala penjaga kastil Budehuc! Selamat menikmati festivalnya!" serunya senang, kemudian gadis bernama Cecile itu segera kembali berdiri di pos-nya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari pemilik kastil ini." Ucap Marina yang kemudian berjalan memasuki area kastil.

Aku sudah lama tidak melihat festival yang penuh dengan manusia seperti ini. Banyak orang dari berbagai suku yang datang ke tempat ini. Seingatku orang-orang berkulit coklat dan berambut pirang itu adalah orang-orang Karaya, lalu orang-orang berpakaian rapi itu dari Zexen, lalu…..

"Harmonia…" ucap Marina pelan, "_Emergency!_…tutupi wajahmu Luc!" kata Marina setengah berbisik, gadis itu tiba-tiba menarikku pada penjual topeng anak-anak, "Kakek! Aku beli topeng ini! Luc cepat pakai!"

…Topeng anak-anak….. gumamku. Gadis _mint_ itu tanpa meminta persetujuanku segera memakaikan topeng dengan warna-warni yang norak itu. Setidaknya pilihkan topeng yang normal sedikit, kenapa sih—

Aku menghela napas jengkel. Berusaha menahan emosiku agar tidak meledak. Sembari terus mengikuti ke mana Marina melangkah. Ya, cara paling aman adalah terus mengikuti gadis _mint _itu jangan sampai terpisah. _Ya_, terus mengekor gadis _mint_ itu… Ya….tunggu, ada yang aneh… aku tidak mendengar celotehan Marina.

"Sekarang ke mana gadis _mint_ cerewet itu?!" seruku sambil berbisik. Aku berjalan memutar untuk kembali ke tempat tadi, namun tidak berhasil karena lagi-lagi terbawa arus manusia. "S-Sarah—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada bola cahaya di sampingku.

_Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, Master Luc…_

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum. Kalau sudah begini aku akan berkeliling sendiri dulu. Toh misalkan tidak bertemu Marina, aku bisa kembali ke menara itu dengan sihir teleportasi. Rasanya begitu familiar melihat beberapa wajah yang berpapasan denganku. Aku mengenali mereka, dimensi tempatku dulu tinggal berkaitan dengan dimensi ini. Namun yang berbeda, di dimensi ini aku dicap sebagai seorang yang berniat menghancurkan dunia dahulu. Hal itu membuatku tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas, makanya Marina menyuruhku memakai topeng aneh ini.

…_tapi dahulu aku juga memakai topeng dan dikenal dengan _the masked bishop_, kan?_

Aku terdiam, kembali berkutat pada pikiranku. Dahulu di dunia ini, aku dikenal sebagai seorang yang diam dan bicara seenaknya namun benar. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar. Menjauh dan memasang tembok dari orang-orang sekitar akibat masa laluku dan gambaran masa depan yang kulihat dari _true rune._ Sementara di kehidupanku yang sekarang, karena berbagai hal yang kulalui bersama kakakku dan teman-teman di akademi, aku tidak seperti itu. Walaupun masih senang menyendiri, setidaknya aku bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa kau mau mencoba menu baru di tempat ini?" seorang pemuda dengan tatanan rambut belah tengah menghampiriku. Matanya yang bulat penuh dengan harapan itu mengingatkanku dengan… Thomas.

_Tunggu… dia memang Thomas. Namun dia lebih tinggi sedikit._

"Aku Thomas, pemilik kastil ini dan sedang membagikan voucher gratis… untuk menu baru." Ucapnya lagi, sembari memberiku voucher yang dikatakannya, "Semoga Anda menikmati festival ini!"

"Thooomaas!" seru seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dan berambut pirang, sedikit lebih pendek dari Thomas sang pemilik kastil ini.

"Hugo!" sahut Thomas.

_Bingo. Dia Hugo. Namun di tempat ini… wajahnya lebih banyak luka-luka bekas pertempuran._

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan di sini. Melihat pertemuan mereka? Menonton? Namun, ada perasaan senang dan lega yang menyelimuti hatiku ketika melihat mereka di sini. Walaupun sedikit berbeda, tetapi sikap mereka sepertinya sama dengan yang di akademi. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum.

"Tahun ini lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ya!" seru Hugo antusias.

Thomas mengangguk, "Tentu, karena orang-orang Harmonia bisa datang untuk liburan, dan… tahun-tahun sebelumnya kan mereka masih sibuk mengurusi pelepasan Le Buque."

"Ah… Berarti Sasarai juga datang? Dia sedikit berubah dan lelucon sarkasnya berkurang… beberapa kali aku bertemu untuk mengurusi perjanjian gencatan senjata dengan Harmonia."

_Sa…sarai?_

Tentu saja…. Dia ada di sini. Tetapi, Sasarai di tempat ini berbeda dengan kakak kembarku yang itu, kan? Tidak ada artinya jika aku mencarinya. Aku pun berniat meninggalkan dua orang yang berbicara denganku. Namun, tanpa kusadari, tali topeng aneh yang kupakai putus. Topengku terjatuh ke tanah dan terinjak oleh kerumunan orang yang berlalu. Aku terdiam, melihat topengku yang terinjak-injak. _Nice._

"Lu…Luc?" Hugo berhasil menyadari keberadaanku.

"Luc?" tanya Thomas bingung melihat Hugo dengan mata yang terbelalak melihat sosokku.

Aku terdiam. Dia pasti melihatku sebagai musuh kan? Di tempat ini, aku adalah musuh yang seharusnya sudah mati. Lalu, bagaimana? Aku menatap kedua mata birunya yang masih terbelalak. Ah.. Bilang saja kalau dia salah orang kan? Tiba-tiba, _true rune_ milikku dan milik Hugo bereaksi. _Bagus_. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa mengelak.

"….." aku masih tetap diam.

"Kau… masih hidup?" tanya Hugo lagi, kini dirinya berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku. _Pendek._

"HEEH—" melihat gelagat Thomas, ia panik. Namun tetap mencoba berdiri di sana.

Aku hanya menghela napas, apa perlu kuceritakan jika aku terlahir kembali di dimensi lain? Apa dia akan percaya?

"Syukurlah…" ucap Hugo lagi, membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Senyuman tulus tergambar di wajah pemuda Karaya itu dan aku tahu ucapan itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan yang dibuat.

Aku mencoba memutar otakku, mencari hal apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, "Ah… Ya." Kataku _awkward._ Aku sudah tertangkap basah.

Thomas menghela napas dan tersenyum lega, "Bagaimana kusiapkan ruangan untuk kalian berbincang? Hugo juga banyak yang ingin dikatakan bukan?"

.

.

Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan, tempat pemilik kastil beristirahat, ini lebih baik daripada berada di lautan manusia seperti tadi. Walau seharusnya aku mencari Marina, tapi biarkan saja makhluk hijau itu. Aku menatap pemuda Karaya yang juga duduk di hadapanku bersama Thomas. Hugo dari tadi tidak berbicara, namun hanya tersenyum. Thomas menyiapkan teh khas Budehuc yang dibuat sendiri olehnya. Dia pun tiba-tiba tersenyum melihatku. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Mereka salah makan? Atau hari ini adalah Hari Tersenyum Sedunia?

"Aku… tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu lagi, Luc." Ucap sang _Flame Champion_ yang mengalahkanku dahulu.

Aku memandanginya sejenak dan berdiri berjalan ke arah jendela. Melihat kerumunan orang-orang di luar kastil, "Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku terlahir kembali di dimensi yang berbeda." Kataku sembari menoleh ke arah Hugo dan Thomas.

"Terlahir kembali?" tanya Hugo.

"Dimensi lain?" sambung Thomas.

Aku mengangguk. Hugo dan Thomas saling berpandangan dan kembali memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Mengobservasi diriku dengan diam. Secara tiba-tiba aku tertawa kecil, dan Hugo terkejut melihatnya. Tentu saja, dikehidupanku yang dulu dia adalah orang yang terus menghalangiku untuk mencapai tujuan dan tidak mungkin aku bisa tertawa seperti ini dihadapannya. Menyadari hal itu, aku berdeham dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Nampaknya kau bicara benar." Kata Hugo, "Rasanya tidak mungkin seorang Luc yang dulu bisa seperti ini… bahkan ketika aku bertanya pada Futch mengenai dirimu, tidak ada satu memori Futch yang tahu jika kau bisa tertawa seperti itu."

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan menceritakan apa yang sudah kulalui. Kedua mata bulat milik para pemuda itu terlihat sangat antusias menyimak cerita milikku. Lalu mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Hugo, _true rune _milik kami bereaksi—" seorang wanita berambut silver dan pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa, itu Chris dan Geddoe. Mereka nampak sangat terkejut melihat aku berdiri di sana, memandangi keduanya, "Ternyata benar…"

…_.Apa ini… mereka mau mengalahkanku lagi?_

_Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari sini... situasinya semakin menyebalkan._

Paman itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Aku kembali terdiam, mendengarkan Hugo dan Thomas bercerita pada rekan-rekannya itu. Lalu pandangan Geddoe seperti menghakimi, begitu pun Chris yang kembali memandangiku waspada. Ah… kalau diingat dikehidupanku yang dulu, aku membunuh ayah dari Chris, kan?

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Sasarai, apa dia mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Chris tiba-tiba.

Hugo menggeleng, selanjutnya bertopang dagu, "Tidak tahu. Namun, jika _true rune _bereaksi pasti dia menyadari jika _true wind rune_ berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku tidak menyangka _rune_ yang menghilang itu datang kembali bersama pemilik sebelumnya." Kata Geddoe sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menatapnya dengan tajam juga? Tapi mengingat Paman ini di dimensi lain, rasanya aku tidak bisa. Walaupun orang-orang ini berbeda dengan rekan-rekanku di dimensi itu… tetap saja, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan kebaikan mereka di dimensi itu. Mereka membantuku dan kakak kembarku untuk mengalahkan pihak kerajaan—Windy juga Yuber.

"Tapi, jika orang-orang Harmonia mengetahui hal ini… mereka tidak akan tinggal diam." kata Chris, "Mereka memburu _true wind rune_, ingat? Mereka bisa membuat kekacauan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Kataku.

"Eh—?" sahut Thomas yang Nampak terkejut, "Tuan Luc datang ke sini untuk melihat festival kan? Festival di Budehuc terbuka untuk siapa saja."

"Thomas…" Hugo memandangi Thomas dan tersenyum, "Kau memang orang yang baik."

"Lagi pula, aku yakin Tuan Sasarai tidak akan memerintahkan untuk melakukan perburuan sekarang. Terlebih… melihat sosok Tuan Luc di sini." Kata Thomas lagi.

Semuanya terdiam. Bukankah itu masalahnya?

"Ah." Aku teringat sesuatu, "Aku harus mencari rekanku, Marina."

"Marina? Maksudmu gadis yang membawa ramalan bintang itu?" tanya Thomas, "Kau datang bersamanya?" aku mengangguk.

"Ramalan bintang?" tanya Hugo.

"Iya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _mint_ tadi menghampiriku dan memberikan ramalan bintang dari penyihir yang bernama Leknaat." Jawab Thomas, "Sebentar, rasanya aku meletakkan lembaran itu di sini."

Thomas beranjak mengambil gulungan kertas yang dibawa oleh Marina tadi. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran apa isinya. Aku mengurunkan niatku untuk beranjak pergi. Mengamati keempat orang yang sedang membaca gulungan kertas di hadapanku.

"Ini…." Keempatnya terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"_Negeri besar dalam kekacauan, bintang takdir kembali bersatu, para pembawa lima element rune sejati berkumpul." _Chris membacakan tulisan yang ada dalam gulusan kertas itu.

Aku membelalakan mata. Kutukan itu….. terulang lagi. Aku memandangi lambang _true wind rune_ di punggung tangan kananku. Kemudian memandangi Hugo, Chris, Geddoe dan Thomas yang masih berpikir dengan keras. Rasa khawatir menyelimutiku secara tiba-tiba, dan… sebuah penglihatan yang diberikan _true wind rune_ memasuki pikiranku. Rasa sedih, hampa, dan pertumpahan darah kembali terjadi di benua ini.

"Sudah lima tahun kedamaian di tanah ini…" ucap Hugo tiba-tiba, "Dan orang-orang mulai berhasil melupakan kenangan pahit itu…"

Lima tahun berlalu? Aku sudah tinggal di dimensi itu… selama delapan belas tahun kan? Tetapi mengingat perbedaan ruang dan waktu hal itu tidak aneh terjadi. Untuk saat ini, yang lebih penting adalah… ramalan yang diberikan oleh Nona Leknaat pada pemilik kastil ini.

"Tuan Luc… Kami akan membicarakan hal ini besok karena hari ini adalah hari festival," kata Thomas tiba-tiba dengan senyuman, "Untuk itu… bisakah kau tinggal dan membicarakan hal ini dengan kami besok?"

Aku mengangguk. Toh di sana tertulis _para pembawa lima element rune sejati berkumpul._ Itu berarti, Nona Leknaat memintaku ikut dengan Marina adalah tujuannya sejak awal, untuk diriku mengetahui ramalan ini. Aku kembali beranjak dari sofa tempat kududuk dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Keceriaan orang-orang di luar akan sirna dalam sekejap.

"Luc… kau benar-benar berbeda," ucap Hugo tiba-tiba, "Aku bisa membaca rasa khawatirmu ketika melihat orang-orang di luar sana." Aku menatap Hugo sejenak, pemuda itu tersenyum padaku.

.

.

Malam itu, aku berjalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi kastil. Aku berhenti di tepi perahu yang menghadap ke arah lautan. Angin malam berhembus sedikit lebih kencang di sini. Malam sehabis festival yang begitu damai. Mataku terpejam mengingat pertarungan dahulu, begitu penuh dengan pengorbanan, termasuk kakak kembarku yang mati melindungiku. Aku… sebenarnya ingin melihat kakak kembarku lagi. Rasa rinduku ini tidak bisa kupendam. Sarah dalam wujud bola cahaya terus menemaniku, seakan mengetahui rasa gelisah yang kurasakan, dia mencoba menghiburku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Malam yang begitu tenang, ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku.

_True rune _milikku bereaksi. Namun respon yang diberikan berbeda ketika aku bertemu Hugo tadi siang. Respon ini seperti saling menolak. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang yang ada di belakangku adalah orang itu. Aku bermaksud untuk mengabaikan dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menjawabnya. Namun, tanganku digenggam oleh dirinya dan memaksaku untuk menghadapinya.

"Sasarai…" ucapku sembari melihat orang itu.

Orang itu tersenyum melihatku. Wajah yang begitu kurindukan. Namun tatapan matanya seakan penuh penderitaan dan beban. Tapi senyuman khas itu tidak berbeda dengan kakak kembarku. Dia… Sasarai yang berada di dimensi ini. Pemilik _true earth rune._ Orang yang sangat kubenci saat di kehidupanku yang dulu. Orang yang seharusnya aku tidak temui.

"Sudah kuduga, Luc, kau ada di sini." Ucapnya, "Thomas dan Hugo menceritakan tentang kisahmu."

Tidak. Ini begitu menyedihkan melihat wajahnya yang seharusnya ceria—menjadi seperti ini, seakan tidak ada cahaya dalam dirinya. Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab, bahkan memalingkan wajahku. Hubunganku dengan Sasarai di sini, tidak sama seperti dengan kakak kembarku di dimensi itu. Kami tidak dapat bersatu. Selain karena orang-orang Harmonia itu, namun juga akibat _true rune_ milik kami yang terus melakukan penolakan. Tetapi, tidak dapat aku pungkiri… aku benar-benar senang melihat sosoknya walau sedikit berbeda.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sasarai lagi, masih terus menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi.

Aku mengangguk. Sasarai memintaku untuk mengikuti dirinya. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, entah mengapa punggung orang itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Selama lima tahun ini, apa saja yang telah dilaluinya? Harmonia dan para petingginya dan… Hikusaak… apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Sasarai? Tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu juntai dan tubuhku secara spontan menolongnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, orang ini tidak dalam keadaan prima.

"Sasarai." Ucapku, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasarai tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu? Ini lucu." Ucapnya, "Kita saling bertolak belakang, dan saat aku mengulurkan tanganku padamu dahulu, itu sudah terlambat."

"….." aku membopongnya ke sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke laut, tempat itu sepertinya jarang dilalui oleh orang di malam hari.

Sasarai menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Aku tidak tega, entah mengapa, secara tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan menyembuhkan Sasarai menggunakan _true wind rune_ milikku. Sasarai nampak terkejut dan memandangiku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aku diam, tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Senyum kecil, senyum penyesalan terlihat di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak memperhatikan tubuhmu seperti ini?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba sangat kesal melihat senyuman itu, "Mereka memaksamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Sasarai terdiam sejenak, "Sekarang kau tinggal di mana, Luc?"

"Di tempat yang sangat kau benci." Jawabku.

"…Tempat penyihir wanita itu lagi, ya.." sahut Sasarai sembari menatap laut, kini warna kulitnya kembali segar. Tapi tetap saja, perkataannya membuatku jengkel.

Aku mendengus kesal. Melipat tanganku dan ikut melihat ke arah hamparan laut yang tenang. Sifatnya lebih buruk dari mendiang kakak kembarku. Tapi aku kembali mengingat, dia dan kakak kembarku adalah orang yang sama di dimensi yang berbeda. Itu artinya… tidak ada artinya, aku tidak mau berurusan lama-lama dengan orang ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucapku dengan nada dingin.

Sasarai bertopang dagu dan menatapku, "Apa ya?"

…

Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya yang sok tampan itu. Rasanya aku menyesal menggunakan _rune_-ku untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Lihat. Sekarang dia sudah bersikap menyebalkan lagi. Boleh tidak kupukul. Boleh tidak kuhantam. Boleh tidak kukirim dia ke tengah lautan. Boleh tidak—

"Luc, setelah kau memberitahuku tentang hal itu… Rasanya penyesalan menyelimutiku. Aku tidak mengerti saat itu, maafkan aku." Kata Sasarai tiba-tiba dengan senyuman penuh penyesalan.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya boneka yang dibuat untuk kepentingan orang itu dan Harmonia. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang ditutupi para petinggi Harmonia. Rasanya aku tidak mempunyai arti hidup selain menjadi wadah _rune _ini. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun… bahkan setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu."

Itu benar, dahulu aku membuatnya sadar dengan hal itu, dan merebut paksa _true earth rune_ untuk mencapai tujuanku. Tapi mendengarnya menderita seperti itu, rasanya ada yang tidak beres dalam diriku. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya. Rasa kasihan itu, kembali muncul dalam diriku. Hal itu juga membuatku tidak bisa membunuhnya saat itu. Terlebih, di dimensi itu… sosoknyalah yang menyelamatkanku dan memberiku harapan untuk hidup. Ya, aku sudah menjadi diriku yang baru.

"Dasar kakak bodoh." Ucapku kesal sembari menyentil kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa—?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah heran.

"Setelah kau mengetahui hal itu, bukankah kau sudah bertindak dengan kemauanmu sendiri? Perlahan mencoba mengubah negeri sok berkuasa itu?" jawabku, "Berbeda denganku, walaupun lingkunganmu yang aneh seperti itu kau adalah orang baik."

"….Tentu saja, aku orang baik." Sahut Sasarai dengan wajah sok polosnya membuatku sebal.

Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang lebih buruk itu dan tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku. Aku menggenggam pundaknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sampai dia pusing, "Aku kesal dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

"Tapi… terima kasih," ucapku tulus, "Aku… sebenarnya sangat senang melihatmu lagi, dan tidak mau jika kau terlihat terpuruk seperti itu."

Sasarai terdiam dan melihatku tidak percaya. Aku menatapnya kedua mata _olive_nya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sial. Kalau seperti itu, aku juga bisa menangis mengingat cara kakak kembarku mati karena melindungiku. Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku pun segera memalingkan wajah dan beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan ke arah tebing. Sasarai mengikutiku dan aku tahu ia sedang tertawa.

"Luc, meskipun aku tidak bisa merubah kebijakan Harmonia yang menghapus seluruh fakta tentangmu… tapi aku senang bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini. Hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan dulu."

"Satu hal lagi, Sasarai." Ucapku, "Jangan tiba-tiba merangkulku seperti ini." ucapku sebal, "Jangan tiba-tiba sok akrab denganku." Sementara itu, Sasarai hanya tertawa mendengarkan, diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya seperti itu.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, karena festival sudah berakhir, orang-orang tidak sebanyak kemarin. Dan… akhirnya orang yang kucari-cari kemarin menampakkan dirinya di sampingku. Gadis _mint_ yang cerewet itu berjalan tanpa dosa dan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Aku kesal. Apakah dia tidak tahu gara-gara dirinya menghilang tiba-tiba, identitasku ketahuan? Atau memang itu bagian dari rencananya. Lihat gadis itu tersenyum menyebalkan dan melihat ke arahku.

"Kudengar kau sudah bicara baik-baik dengan Sasarai, _bishop_ Harmonia itu?" tanyanya.

Aku belum bercerita hal itu dan aku yakin Sasarai juga tidak akan membicarakannya dengan siapapun, "Kau melihatnya dari semak-semak bersama Sarah, kan?" jawabku sebal.

Marina terdiam, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?!" serunya.

Aku menghiraukannya dan memasuki ruang pertemuan. Orang-orang yang tengah berbincang secara spontan terdiam ketika melihatku memasuki ruangan. Bahkan ada yang memasang wajah seakan melihat hantu. Apa perlu aku berjalan melayang untuk memeriahkan suasana?

"…Di-Dia… HANTU!" seru pemuda Silverberg sembari menunjuk ke arahku. Itu Caesar.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati, kan?!" disambung oleh pria berseragam Harmonia. Itu Dios.

Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan? Rasanya tidak ada habisnya. Aku memilih diam dan berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu. Diikuti Marina yang sepertinya dapat membaca situasi. Orang-orang itu masih memperhatikanku, bahkan mantan kepala suku Karaya dan kepala suku klan Lizard mengawasiku dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Para pasukan Zexen pun berwajah sangat terkejut, serta orang-orang Harmonia itu seakan ingin memakanku. Rasanya aku tidak biasa dengan hal ini. Mungkin akan lebih ringan jika aku berada di dimensi itu melanjutkan kehidupanku, namun _true wind rune_ tidak boleh berada di sana.

"Hugo! Kau tahu akan hal ini?!" tanya Lucia sedikit meninggikan suara, "Dia itu orang berbahaya yang telah meluluhlantahkan Grassland." Lanjutnya.

Hugo menggaruk pipinya, "Ah ya… bu." Bahkan Hugo sang kepala suku Karaya yang sekarang takut pada sosok ibunya, "…Tapi tenang saja. Kita tidak akan membahas hal itu, tapi—"

"Saat waktunya tiba kami akan membahas tentang keberadaan, Luc. Namun saat ini, akan lebih baik membicarakan tujuan awal kita untuk membahas ramalan bintang." Potong Chris tiba-tiba.

"Nona Marina-lah yang memberikanku ramalan bintang ini kemarin saat hari festival." Tunjuk Thomas pada gadis _mint_ yang berdiri disebelahku. Marina hanya menunduk untuk memberi salam.

"Tuan Sasarai… Kau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Dios pada atasannya itu.

Sasarai hanya diam memandangiku dan menyeringai, "Dios, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik." Mendengar hal itu, Dios terdiam.

Mereka benar-benar membahas ramalan itu, terlebih orang-orang Grassland yang sangat percaya dengan hal-hal magis termasuk ramalan. Negeri besar apa yang akan dilanda kekacauan, dan apakah para pemilik_ true rune _sepakat untuk saling bekerja sama. Banyak yang kontra jika diriku ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini, tentu saja karena sejarah kelam yang sudah kuperbuat dulu. Sementara aku? Sesungguhnya tidak peduli, jika mereka menerimaku atau tidak. Hanya saja, mendiang kakakku menginginkan kedamaian di mana pun ia berada, dan aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup demi bagiannya juga. Tentu saja aku akan mewujudkan hal itu.

"Luc, aku tidak tahu ini akan berjalan dengan baik atau tidak," bisik Marina padaku, "Kau pun daritadi diam saja tidak mengutarakan pendapat apapun."

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis _mint _itu, "Bicara pun mereka tidak akan mendengarkanku 'kan?" sahutku, "Melihatmu yang seperti itu… Kau sudah pernah melihat apa yang terjadi secara langsung? Negeri apa yang akan dilanda kekacauan besar?"

"…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba menyeringai, kedua matanya sekilas memancarkan lambang _true rune _miliknya, "…Har…mo…nia…. Ke…ka..cauan…. wak..tu… katakan… pada… mereka…"

Mendengar hal itu, aku yang sedari tadi melipat kedua tanganku menjadi siaga dan memandang tidak percaya pada gadis _mint_ di sampingku. Apa yang kulihat barusan? Dia bukanlah Marina yang kukenal. Selanjutnya lambang _rune_ di kedua matanya hilang dan gadis itu seakan bingung ketika aku menatapnya dengan menakutkan. Gadis itu… tadi seakan dikuasai oleh _true rune_ miliknya.

"Kau kenapa, Luc?" tanya Marina padaku, dia benar-benar terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Luc?" tanya Hugo padaku, "Tiba-tiba seperti itu…"

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menoleh ke arah orang-orang itu, "Negeri yang akan dilanda kekacuan waktu… Harmonia." Ucapku sembari menatap lurus pada Sasarai yang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

_Saat aku diminta untuk melihat dunia…_

_Aku tidak sampai hati memikirkan peperangan, pertempuran…_

_Kak,_

_Perjalanan panjangku…. Akan dimulai kembali…._

* * *

**AAAAaaaa _yokatta_ rangkaian cerita Exceeding Love selesai juga... bentar aku terharu dulu QAQ)... Setahun lalu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini.. namun belum berani kupost, dan akhirnya berani kupost saat Februari tahun ini, dan... begitu banyak yang berubah dari ide awal. Tapi aku puas, karena banyak pertimbangan juga hehe~ Pokoknya... Ini fanfiksi Suikoden pertama yang genrenya serius, nggak humor kayak dua fanfiksi tahun 2011/2012 itu hehe. Oh iya, ke depannya aku akan membuat fanfiksi baru, dan spoiler bisa dilihat di chapter bonus ini, tentang apa hehe~ Baiklah sampai jumpa dikesempatan berikutnya. **

**Saya Ryoko Konoe, pamit undur diri... dan mohon maaf jika selama cerita terjadi hal-hal yang kurang berkenaan pada character-character kesayangan kita ini... *bows* Sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
